


Bringing Light into the Dark

by Lennatha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Males, BAMF Stiles, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Female Stiles Stilinski, Fluff and Angst, Lydia can freaking see it though, Magic!Stiles, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Pack Feels, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Rule 63, Slow Burn, Spark!Stiles, because Lydia is a BAMF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 62,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennatha/pseuds/Lennatha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When did you realize?"   </p>
<p>"Realize?" Stiles queried, face scrunched up in confusion, "I sort of embraced it not long after you guys left. I mean there was no denying that I was needed. The twins were far more receptive to me compared to Mr. 'True Alpha'. There was no way I could leave Isaac on his own and the Argents needed someone who wasn't too busy pining after Allison to discuss and plan with."<br/>--<br/>They left and she had to deal with it. Five Months later and now they've returned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome Home

 

A lot of things go on in Beacon Hills. Your best friend gets bitten and turned into a were wolf and there's several life threatening instances what with psycho uncles,  Kanima's , psycho hunter grandfathers, an Alpha pack, a  darach . Your best friend turning into an alpha and the guy who was an alpha beforehand ... suddenly leaving when you feel you need him most...

Still after everything that has happened in Beacon Hills, Stiles remained strong. She protected her family to the best of her ability. After everything with Ms. Blake things had settled for a little while, well yes there were still problems. Last week she fought a freaking succubus! The thing was  _ actually _ seducing Scott and it was working. Sometimes she wonders what would be different if she were a guy. Maybe things would be easier.

_ From: Cora   
I just beat him at eating a giant doughnut \-  _ 14:24

_ To: Cora   
No way you went to the doughnut place!? Bring me one! \-  _ 14:29

_ To: Derek   
You suck and got beaten by a girl! \-  _ Save to drafts - Deleted.

They had been gone for  five months and it had gotten only marginally easier what with keeping busy. To keep  everything  safe and clean for the pack Stiles had moved in with Isaac at the old loft. It took a lot of convincing with the Sheriff. In fact it took several arguments and him freaking out when she was practicing her spark meditation. After that he was more resilient to allow it to happen.

Stiles still went to hig h school, she was  seventeen  after all (she  kinda had to). She looked after her pack to the best of her abilities since Scott wasn't the best when it came to  _normal_ situations. They  kinda ran the pack together. Every Friday night was Pack bonding night: The twins, Lydia, Isaac, Scott and sometimes Allison  and Danny would be round the  loft  f or the evening. Stiles would cook a dinner or snacks and they would play games, watch films and catch up. Bond.

Wednesday evening was when the Sheriff would be over for dinner and sometimes Scott and Melissa would join, hell sometimes the whole pack would join as well and it would be a family meal. They made Stiles happy most of the time. Nearly everyone being there.

Tuesday and Thursday Stiles would train with Deaton. Sometimes it wasn't always a practical session and he would have her study, most of the time meditate. Ever since the...  _ incident _ , the darkness inside of Stiles had been affecting her and not in the best of ways . There were night terrors, days where she would not speak to anyone, she would even forget a couple of days. This was before the schedule was set.

There was never a day where Stiles would not be doing anything. With meditating she would be strengthening her 'spark', sometimes practicing the art of white  Magicks . By doing this she felt like the darkness would be kept some what at bay until she was doing  nothing . This was at the evenings when she would need to sleep. Deaton created a special herbal blend that would knock her out till morning. She woul d wake and feel  well rested and then continue with her tight schedule. It became a strict routine and when the routine broke, you could say so would she.

_ To: Cora   
_ _I bought a welcome matt for the loft_. \- Picture Atta ched \- 17:42

_ From: Cora   
That's brilliant! Witty. Custom made? _ \- 18:15

Cora was great with keeping in touch with her. They would text, snap chat and sometimes even call. It was rare and more  often when Derek wasn't around; not that Stiles was complaining. She occasionally texted him too . Not much though. Just little things like: 'Your insurance is due. Here's the necessary information' , 'I moved your bed  to the old training room . Did you know it was easy to take apart?'  , 'I should give it to Isaac really. The floor Derek? Really? I at least offered you the spare room.'  , 'You're a dick' , 'Peter's re-building the old house...' , 'Why'd you do it?' , 'Did you know  fae's hate iron? I t's a handy thing to know.' , 'The boys suck without you. You at least make them suck a little less' , 'I'd hate you...but I can't' . Little things to keep him updated. Not that he replied. He neve r replied. It was after a  couple of  week s of her texting at least once an evening did Cora get back in touch with her. She was grateful for it.

* * *

"Isaac, how many times have I told you: you can't just put the dish in the dishwasher, it won't clean properly! " Stiles sighed knowing that he could hear her from his room. She pulled the dish out and put it in  soak before going to her cupboard. She pulled out a small packet of mountain ash before heading to the center of the room.

Isaac was sat at the top of the stairs, "I'll clean it properly when you've finished training?" he asked and she smirked arching a brow in his direction, "And pop  out  to get you a coffee from the café." he rolled his eyes and she grinned,

"You're a good pup." and with that she lost focus on him and poured the ash into her hand before holding it out, her eyes fluttering closed and focusing on her spark before she opened her hand and did a full three sixty turn.  W hen she opened her eyes and saw the full circle she allowed  herself  a  small pleased smile. When she tried the whole 'throwing it in the air above you' technique that Ms. Morrell had taught her, she just got it all in her hair and a very ticked off Lydia as they had literally just been to the salon. Against  Stiles 's will mind you, but the wrath of Lydia Martin was hell to pay so Stiles just agreed to it. Even the blind double dates. Which Stiles hated. With a passion. 

She sat in the center of the mountain ash circle, now feeling glad she was only wearing an old grey t-shirt and a pair of her yoga shorts. It wasn't exactly a chilly day, but when she liked to be comfortable when meditating and strengthening her spark. 

Isaac was respectable when she did this , simply by  just staying out of the way. He would stay in his room (or go out), and stick his ear phones in. The last few times before he knew better  he would try to watch, or get things done in the background. This resulted in different outcomes: A: Stiles wouldn't be able to focus and then growl till he left her alone, or she would do something to completely freak him out that he would chose to slink away silently.

For now example: Stiles is sat cross-legged with her hands re sting her lap. She would take a deep breathe a f ew times, allowing her body to truly relax before the mountain ash would react, sparkling as if glitter. Her cupped hands would glow ever so slightly before a grey ball of energy would slowly start to materialize. Depending on how much or how deep into meditation she would go the ball of light would whiten. 

The door to the loft was pushed open to reveal Derek, not exactly expecting the sight in front of him as the bag in his hands dropped to the ground. He had shaved since, but a  shadow stubble was present. The sight in front of him shocked and slightly  terrified him: Stiles was floating in the air, her hair longer and in a ponytail, she was in one of the old shirts he left behind, but the thing that scared him was her eyes. As soon as he noticed her they had opened and turned on him, he saw they had whitened completely. The usual honey brown  colour faded and glassy into a deathly white.

* * *

She then gasped, the  colour returning before the light in her hands vanished and she fell to the ground with a loud thump. A groan left her lips as a hand was on her head and she grumbling about Isaac distracting her when trying to train. She looked to the door and her brown eyes widened in shock. The two remained still, watching each other carefully, but her eyes gradually turned into fear as she muttered an almost silent ' _not again _ '.

"I _saac!_  Isaac get here now." she cried out, needing a confirmation that this was just her mind playing tricks on her again. Isaac was half way down the stairs before he froze himself.

"Derek..."  he muttered and that was all the confirmation she need to know that he was actually real. The fear slowly vanished from her eyes as she accepted that this was him. Back after  five  months. Five long months.

"Why are you just standing there Derek?" Cora's voice called out from behind him and Stiles then suddenly grinned, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Cora?" Her voice was hesitant, but she saw the familiar younger Hale peek past Derek to see her and the two shared a very uncharacteris tic squeal. Stiles was jumping to her feet and Cora had shoved past Derek to meet her in the middle for a hug, "Where's my text telling me? Oh my God you have a tan!"

"You have highlights and are you wearing make up?" she asked and Stiles flushed before shaking her head,

"You remember when I said Lydia was torturing me? This was it. Make -over. Un willing make-over at that Cora. I've been through stuff I would not like to repeat and she makes me go through it at least once a month man. We go and get ou r hair and nails done and oh my days did you know that the cuticles are an actual  _ thing _ !? like an actual  _thing_ and don't even get me started about having to wear heals - " she started and Cora had to chuckle out loud before Stiles stopped and shook her head before pulling the youngest Hale into a tight hug.

"You look good." Cora whispered and Stiles scoffed,

"You look happy," Stiles bit her lip as she took a step back to take a look at the girl in front, "Isaac, help me get them settled," she smiled brightly to him and he seemed to hesitantly nod as she took Cora's hand gently, "Oh, I've set him up in the old training room." she mentioned, not even looking to the still stunned ex-Alpha before vanishing up the stairs with Cora.

Derek remained still as his sister seemed to shrug in confusion before disappearing before a frown set on his features. He now used this moment to scan the entire of his loft. The desk was still where he left it, but now it looked used. The room seemed to be split neatly into different sections: A library where his bed used to be and a small seating area around that, a small living room that spread to the door by the stairs with a large television screen, corner suite sofa and coffee table. The loft looked like a home...

"You look good," Isaac spoke up and when Derek faced him his features softened noticing the wounded look in Isaac's eyes, "It's been awhile." Isaac attempted a smile an Derek could only weakly return it before bringing the bags in. There wasn't much. He had his one bag and Cora gained another plus a large back pack full of stuff. It was easy to bring in and leave her stuff by the now closed door. 

"How has everything been?" Derek finally asked and Isaac shrugged,

"Steady I suppose. Easier with Stiles here, she looks after us." he explained quietly before showing Derek to his room. He expected it to smell un touched or... musty, but it smelt like she came into the room frequently to clean and change the sheets; maybe even use the  ensuite bathroom. The room wasn't large, but his bed was there with the maroon sheets looking inviting. A chest-a-drawers and even a desk.

"What about Scott?" he asked and Isaac just seemed to shrug as he watched Derek from the door way,

"He does okay I suppose," Isaac seemed to shuffle like a nervous puppy, "He's not good with training really, Stiles tends to take control more as sh e never stop s , " Derek slowly nodded before dropping his bag on his bed. The room was filled with her scent, "Are you planning on staying back long?" Isaac's tiny voice asked and Derek stared down at his bags before looking to Isaac with a small smile and a shrug.

"We'll see."

* * *

Isaac was curled up on the sofa with Stiles in the corner seat, his head in her lap and her hands  running through his soft curls as they watched a film with Cora. There was a bowl of half eaten popcorn on the table and every now and then, Isaac would grab a handful and gradually eat it from his position.

"So how long have you two been seeing each other?" Cora then asked and Stiles looked to her friend in confusion, Isaac tensing.

"We're not..." Isaac began before Stiles burst into a flurry of laughter. She had to cover her mouth as she tried to focus her breathing, she shook her head, "Stiles is more... She's _ P ack Mom _ ."

Stiles had sobered immediately as she looked down affectionately at Isaac before resum ing carding  her fingers through his hair. Isaac responding in kind nuzzling against her belly before sighing in content.

"Whoa..." Cora could only say as she watched  Stiles's focus turn back to the screen, "When did you realize?" 

"Realize?" Stiles quer ied, face scrunched up in confusion, "I sort of embraced it not long after you guys left. I mean there was no denying that I was needed. The twins were far more receptive to me compared to Mr. 'True Alpha'. There was no way I could leave Isaac on his own and the Argents needed someone who wasn't  too busy pining after Allison to discuss and plan with." she shrugged as if it meant nothing, scratching in a certain area of Isaac's head that had his eyes flutter close in bliss.

"You still work with the Argent's?" Cora asked and  Stiles's head bobbed as she slightly cooed Isaac when he made a noise of content. As if a mother to a child.

"Of course, they have a new code where we can work together. Not to mention train the pups and myself." she gave Cora a brilliant smile before her eyes landed back on the movie, fingers running through Isaac's curls once more. Isaac's eyes were still closed as he had a relaxed smile on his features, not realizing that the reason she was using nails against his scalp  was because Derek had just walked in.

"There's some of  Stiles's Lasagna plated up for you," Cora spoke up with a smile to her brother, "She also picked up some beer for you."

"Are there any more leftovers?" Isaac suddenly asked and Stiles laughed before smoothing his hair down and patting his back,

"Fridge and turn the kettle on for me, please." she smiled as the pup jumped up and made his way to the kitchen following behind Derek.

"You still never said why you haven't so much as looked at him yet." Cora asked and Stiles head shook,

"I don't know  myself yet Cora," she whispered, "It's been a  _long_ five  months."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii~
> 
> So this has been in my drafts folder for a little while now and what with a mixture of courage juice and new season starting soon I thought to post this!  
> I hope you enjoy it, I don't have a set 'face claim' in mind for my girl stiles I'll let you decide :)
> 
> Please excuse any mistakes as this is un-beta'd.


	2. Pack Bonding

 

"Well if you _actually_ take a look at your e-mails... yes I did send them to you... Get out of the junk box dad, it's all rat poison... because it's junk for a reason," Stiles rolled her eyes, phone pressed between ear and shoulder as she made herself a cup of tea, "Look when I get the chance I'm going to pop down to the station and show you  again how to use your e-mails properly... That's the one... okay now read it, tell me what you think and call me back, I'm fairly certain it's connected to that shape shifter from a week ago... uh huh," she was at the large desk which was currently scattered with paper everywhere and her laptop in the center, "No... course not dad... because I have the boys with me... yes even the twins... yes they still do the weird turn into one big guy thing ..." she rolled her eyes, grinning as she was typing away, "Because I'm sick...yes I'm sick... _err_ , fever? _nasty_ thing... _no_... Lydia's getting all my work...no the night terrors aren't returning whilst I have my herbal tea... yeah he's ordered more..."

Her eyes shot up to see Derek enter the room before moving back to the screen as she continued to talk to her father and try to pacify him. She had called in sick and he wasn't too impressed with her. Her sleep from the night before wasn' t the best and she was knackered, trying to stay off the Adderall and coffee (Not like she's really allowed it anyway). She could try to have a nap in the day, but she knew it'll only end up in the terrors. She technically had one nights worth of herbal night remedy left, but she is trying to make it last. It didn't work. There was a reason  they were measured in such a way. Any less and it wouldn't work as well, she would sleep, but there was still some form of nightmares. She found herself waking up in the middle of the night near off having a panic attack yet the memory of the nightmare were gone.

"Dad I'll be okay...yes I'm sure... no I'm not avoiding sleep altogether... because I get that it's unhealthy to do... dad... _dad_... dad, come on...  _ daddy _ !" there was silence before she sighed, "I'll call him okay? Okay, love you too. Bye." the phone by her laptop, Stiles allowed her head to rest on the table as she groaned in frustration,

"Night terrors?" she heard Derek say, sounded like he wasn't far from the table,   


"Yeah, but I've got it sorted," with a raised hand, she waved it off like it meant nothing, "I  gotta make a call to make sure I get some  herbal tea other wise I'll have dad here every day."

"How long have you had them?" she sat up and rested in her chair, the sun warm against her back, as she considered him. They were on talking terms, but it wasn't much. It started with her serving him dinner and having him sit at the table with her, Isaac, Cora and her father on the Wednesday. There wasn't much else really, just civility. Not even the usual nicknames she had for him beforehand.  It felt off for her to be acting like he never left in the first place. She got why to a certain degree, but she didn't want to get over it. Not just yet anyway.

"Bout five months," she had to look down at her screen then, not liking the concern in his eyes, "After the whole  darach Ms. Blake thing... They started and I would just wake up screaming and... feeling like I was drowning or... waking up in the middle of a panic attack. It was hard you know... but we've found ways around it." she mustered the best smile she could in his direction before pulling herself from her chair and making her way up the spiral stairs.  The whole walk up the stairs she could feel his eyes burning a hole in her and she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable about it. She didn't understand. Yes, she understood how _she_ felt on  her side and that was fine. She accepted things, but now he's back and  looking at her in those ways. She just _didn't_ understand. 

Closing the door to her room she saw her bed, made and ready for her to dive under and snuggle into it. As tempting as the idea was, she knew to ignore it. She had to get dressed anyway. Grocery shopping to do what with the pack due round for bonding.

* * *

"They come round _every_ Friday?" Derek asked as she placed the mince meat in the  trolly . He hadn't really gotten out of the loft since arriving back and since Cora was out, she explained that he might as well join. Also because if he wanted something in specific for one of the dinners he can tell her. In exchange: he drives and carries the shopping. She felt that is was a fair deal.   


"I felt it was a good idea to get some bonding done. I mean we have one and 2 half alphas in one pack and then me on the side lines," she explained, focussed on the shopping list on her phone , "It made sense really."

"How has it been working for you?" this was probably the most Derek has honestly spoken to her since the first meeting and she was honestly stunned, but refused to think into it. She had to stay focused .

"There are disagreements, there always is," she rolled her eyes at that fact as she asked him to grab something from a shelf she was too short to reach, "but then we talk like adults and not... wolves and come to some kind of reason. The twins being alphas and Scott an alpha too is just too many chefs in the kitchen. It can be beyond frustrating trying to pacify them especially when it's near the full moon," she had a smile on her lips as she thought about it, placing various items into the basket, "sometimes there's claws and one time a twin meld, but a little bit of shouting down at them and putting them on naughty steps seem to work... Deaton said it has something to do with pack mother mumbo jumbo and I'm slowly starting to get it, but you can't find much let alone anything about 'pack mothers' online, but then again I haven't researched it properly. I bet if I spend a good day researching I may be able to find something, but then again that could be a day at finding fan fiction from some hit TV show that's going on right now or even-"

She was rambling at him and he was letting her. He just walked along side her and listened to her, or at least gave her the impression of listening to her... At some point she shook her head and apologized to him and he just responded with 'it's okay, I actually missed it.' -  Who _says_ that?  She was cautious of what she said after that. And by being cautious, she meant not rambling. 

"So yours and Isaac's bond are the strongest?" he then asked as they loaded the  Camero. Stiles had to pause to think about this for a second, her groomed brows creasing together slightly before she shrugged,

"I suppose so... I mean he was showing signs of this bond before the incidents, but with moving into the loft he's become more comfortable around me as I have with him. Of course there are still lines, like... no walking around  in underwear cause that's just weird and _awkward_ \- oh my god _why_ would I _say_ that? just _ignore_ the last part okay?" she had a faint flush on her cheeks and had to look away, "Can you stop by Deaton's please?"

* * *

She had to call Peter to call in a favor. It wasn't that he was niffed at her or he would use this against her in the future , it was more that she wanted to avoid having to call him for reasons like that. He promised he'll be back with enough tea to last her for a month and that she should just make a 'bi - weekly' order of it to ensure this doesn't happen again. Not to mention he mentioned something about an alternative where she wouldn't need the tea. Naturally this peaked her interest, but she couldn't question him further about it. Classic Peter Hale.  Catch your interest then vanish when you want to learn more. Or in Lydia's words: A tease.

Deaton had given her the  task for the day, since she was not at school. Simple research that would take up the rest of her day at the desk making calls and writing down notes.  At some point she gave herself a break to phone the contractors about the Hale property to handle a problem for Peter in exchange for her favor. Her voice had a significant difference from when she was talking to Deaton or a friend  compared to the contractors. It was colder, with the air of 'no bull shit'.  Unnoticed by her, Derek had paused his reading to watch her pace as she talked her way through whoever was on the other side. 

"Need I remind you that the chances of you getting a project such as this within a hundred mile radius will be impossible if you continue to ignore the requests of Mr. Hale. You were told straight before contracts were even drafted, so it is wise for you to not disappoint him. Are we clear...?  _Fabulous _." she hung up the phone, placing it on the desk and pausing for at least a minute. Frustration was rolling off her like waves and yet within that minute of her half leaning on the desk, she was able to complete clear her mind.

She had then sat up with a small smile on tugging at her cupid bow lips before typing away furiously at the screen and remained like this for a good hour, every now an then leaving the desk to head upstairs and then return with some print outs from her room. There was a peaceful silence in the loft as he read from his position on the sofa, though he was able to get some form of perspective of Stiles now. She never stopped. He noticed when she paused and allowed a moment to relax, there was a deep fear and emptiness that she faintly permitted before jumping up and busying herself with a task. He found this concerning, but then again this was Stiles. She was always a jittery person who was full of energy, it's just that now she applied that energy to keep going. 

As soon as Isaac was through the door, Stiles had the laptop screen down and had made her way into the kitchen. Isaac kicked his shoes off in the appropriate place and made his way to the Library section of the room, pulling out various books to begin studying. Not long after he opened a folder, Stiles was back out with a sandwich (Which smelt delicous) and a drink. He smiled gratefully as he nuzzled her hip, accepting the plate. She had this pleased smile as she made her way back into the kitchen and returning with the same for Derek. Placing the Sandwich and a glass of water in front of him. He seemed stunned, stuttering out a thanks watching as she disappeared once more. He stared at the sandwich in front of him, it looked good. Mouthwatering good in fact. 

"She even toasts the bread a little bit." Isaac commented with a smile before returning to his studies. Derek slowly nodded before he lifted a half and took a bite. The bacon was still warm, as was the bread, mixed with the lettuce and tomato and a slither of mayo he refrained from groaning. It was good. Mind you, Stiles cooking had really impressed him. He had no idea she had this skill. 

Cora was next through the door with a few books in her arms. As soon as the door had closed Stiles was back through with a glass of water and another sandwich and ushering Cora to the Library. Cora was silent, but did as she was asked and as soon as the plate was on the table she was disappearing again. Cora looked up to Isaac before round to Derek in confusion. Isaac just grinned and Derek just shrugged in response. It was as soon as she took a bite before a small nod of approval happened and she was slowly devouring the sandwich whilst doing some reading.

* * *

Isaac and Cora had moved to the lounge area and Derek to the Library as the pack slowly began arriving. Scott was the first with a small black hard drive saying he had the TV shows they needed to catch up on. Stiles had made sure that 'Marvel' was on there to which he nodded before hooking it up to the TV and plopping on the sofa under Isaac's legs. Lydia and the twins were next, as soon as they stepped through the door Stiles was out of the kitchen, apron on and hands in the air as she pointed at the two of them in warning. Aiden's hackles rose marginally at this, but Stiles simply shook her head before he sighed, head bowed in submission and made his way to the couch. Lydia ensured that Aiden wasn’t near Cora,  seeing  that she seemed somewhat uncomfortable at the site of him . 

Derek noticed something as the pack got settle and something inside him ached at the sight of it. Somehow, they were all touching. Isaac was sat in  Stiles's usual corner seat, without sitting in it, his legs over Scott's lap. Lydia leaning into Aiden, but she was also curled into Ethan and he was confident that when Stiles joined them, they would all be connected. Everyone was chatting away animatedly and Scott and Isaac were good to get Cora involved. At some point Ethan had his arm round the back of the sofa, but he left the option open for her to join in with the 'pack bonding'. 

When Stiles finally came out from the kitchen she smiled at the sight in front of her before moving to her spot in the corner. Isaac got comfortable, snuggling round her with his head resting in her lap,  her hand running through his hair like usual, and the pack just seemed to change all of a sudden. They  all relaxed. Cora had even leaned into Ethan's arm somewhat, allowing herself to be scented as the group chatted. 

"Dude you joining?" Scott spoke up to Derek who paused his discreet observations, feeling everyone's eyes on him. 

Stiles nodded,  "There's space, come join," she smiled and he froze before shaking his head and putting the book down, muttering about needing to head out. Stiles frowned  sharing a look with Cora, she seemed  just as confused. Derek returned with his jacket on and keys in his hand, " Derek, dinner will be ready at eight, if not I can plate it up for you." she attempted a soft smile, hiding the slight hurt from him leaving, but her pack  could her feel it. Isaac nuzzled her belly and  Aiden  even had a hand on her shoulder. His brows knotted at this site before he silently nodded and left the loft.

"Well that was rude." Ethan commented and Lydia slapped his arm, Stiles just sighed,

"Ethan that's not fair, he's just come back from being away," Stiles spoke quietly as she took the offered T.V. remote from Scott, "Imagine you were still in the Alpha pack: you left for a long time and then suddenly return to find someone who you fought against, with your pack, the pack bonding, scenting. I think he's-"

"He's adjusting." Cora finished and Stiles head bobbed in response.

"Lets not forget my cat woman and her man were in his pack." Stiles almost whispered before shaking her head and pressing play on the T.V for the show to began. She was silent throughout the first episode, concealing her emotions, running a hand through Isaac's hair. 

* * *

The rest of the evening went well. Derek turned up in time as she was serving the burgers for the pack to help themselves to. He even stood silently with her as they cleaned away. He washed, she dried. He seemed less tense when it was  just the two of them. Comfortable even. 

He then disappeared into his room with a book when the pack started a film, all in night wear ready to crash in the major puppy pile. The best thing about the corner suite was that they could take the table away and move a piece into the middle to turn it into a large make-shift bed. At some point, after they had all fallen asleep, Stiles was still wide awake. Isaac was still curled up in her lap, her hand carding through his messy curls with a complacent  smile on his features. Even Cora was snuggled into a sleeping Ethan with her legs over his lap somewhat knotted with Lydia's. Scott was lying on his stomach mainly over the bit in the middle not seeming to be fussed with the feet near his face. Stiles had a small  easy smile on her tired features. She _wanted_ to sleep, but she _couldn't_. She hadn't had her tea and she has this need to just curl up and sleep . 

Eventually the brunette sighed and worked on wedging herself out from the puppy pile. As soon as her feet landed on the wooden floor silently she heard Isaac's whimper. She turned to see his golden eyes facing her and she smile softly knowing he could see her perfectly. He seemed  appeased  with this, pulling a pillow down and falling back to sleep after Aiden's hand dropped down to rest by his head to comfort the wolf.

In the kitchen Stiles tried to keep things as quiet as possible as she made her tea. She had to half the mixture tonight just in case Peter couldn't return to her in time. Once the tea was all in  the cup and brewing she was able to sneak her way up stairs to her room, not without getting a look at her pack, sleeping all curled up together happily. Her smile brightened that bit more, loving the way how they welcomed Cora with open arms and that Cora even settled in nicely. 

Before settling in bed, Stiles just tottered around her room, keeping busy whilst the tea brewed. She tried to brew it was longer than normal hoping for the effects to work as if it was the full dose. She hoped it would. She plucked her brows so they were neat, braided her hair and even picked out her outfit for training tomorrow. She did what she could, so when it came to settling down in her bed, phone in her hand she replied to the texts from her father and Peter, drinking the luke warm tea. It tasted as if it was her normal dose with the blends of  Rooibos, Mango, Yoghurt Crisps, Sour Cherries and Red Thistle that Alan added in attempts to cover the taste of his concoction. I worked quite well actually. She genuinely enjoyed this tea.

It was when she felt the effects buzzing in her system that she switched the light off and lowered herself into the bed, snuggling into the mattress.  It wasn't unpleasant feeling the effects bubble through her body, it was comfortable and familiar. It was like she can finally stop without the fear of the consequences. Fear that the night terrors would plague her mind or she would just be a vacant zombie for days on end. 

She took bliss in the short moments where she could allow her brain to stop. The short moments that felt truly relaxing before the brew fully kicked in. She could genuinely smile at this before she fell into her induced slumber. Welcoming the darkness...

* * *

Derek was the first to notice it  through  his light slumber. Her heart rate was fast, her breathing was ragged and he could smell the fear from his room. He pushed the book from his lap and silently made his way to the main room, seeing the pack fast  asleep, except Isaac. The young beta was making his way off the sofa without hurting anyone or disturbing them from their sleep. His movements were  sluggish at best, but he managed.

"You too?" he whispered to Derek, jerking his head in motion for upstairs. Derek slowly nodded, his brows knotted in concern.

Their eyes shot to the stairs when they heard a whimper from upstairs echo through. The pack were aware of this in their sleep from the way they tensed from the puppy pile. It would probably be a matter of time before they woke up. Stiles would hate that. She would feel too guilty.

Derek took the lead as they made their way upstairs. He knew which was her room by the scent of her being the strongest. Another whimper and Isaac was vocally voicing his concern, the wolf pining to protect pack mum. Derek placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort before pushing her door open. It wasn't properly shut, so he assumed that would be for Isaac to be able to crawl into the bed with her. He heard him do that some nights since he had been back. Isaac still suffered with his own nightmares and memories of his past life it seemed. 

He could see  Stiles's form curled in the fetal position, shaking from under the duvet. The fear in the room was different compared to downstairs. The whole  room reeked of the fear Stiles was currently suffering with. Isaac whimpered from the door  causing Derek turning back to face him and see the beta's eyes were wide and glistening in his concern. He knew that Isaac wanted to dive in to comfort her, but knew better than it, almost he probably didn't want to. The room was near off claustrophobic from the feelings drowning everything in the room. Derek attempted a comforting smile as he made his way closer to the bed, slowly as if careful to not spook the sleeping Stiles.

He was able to see her hand was fisted in the sheet of her mattress. Whatever she was going through, he could tell she was trying to fight it.

" _no_ ," she cried silently and Derek crouched by the bed, so he could be more level with her, " _Please don't..._ "

"Stiles," Derek whispered and he watched as her brows knotted in response, her hand loosening grip on the  sheet, "Stiles I'm here."

" _Don't leave __..._ " she whisper  so silently and he knew that Isaac wouldn't be able to have heard it.

"I won't,  I'm here."  he reassured as his hand covered her small one and  almost instantly she seemed to relax, the shaking stopping. It was  just  then he realized that whatever nightmare she was having had affected her  spark, blackening the room with the fear materializing and engulfing the room like an oncoming fog. Isaac was finally able to make his way in and crawled into the bed behind Stiles and hugging her to his warm body.  Stiles sighed, a small smile tugging on her features and she looked beautiful. 

"Night Derek." Isaac whispered and Derek could only bob his head as he released her hand and made his way back down to his room...


	3. Training

 

"Okay! Everyone up, get yourselves showered and ready! Light breakfast and then off to the reserve!"  Stiles's voice was heard throughout the whole of the loft as she made her way downstairs with Isaac not far behind. Derek was sat in the Library with a cup of coffee and he noticed the way Stiles was drawn to said cup. He openly chuckled and held the cup up to her. She smiled gratefully, accepting the cup and inhaling deeply, her hands clasping round the mug as if it was a  warm treasure on a cold winters morning . She had a goofy smile on her lips, her eyes closed in pleasure, "No milk or sugar, not tainting the smell or taste of proper coffee." she muttered before handing the cup back to him with a smile. Isaac rolled his eyes at this with a pleased tug of his lips as she made her way to the kitchen.

"She's  technically  not allowed coffee being that she's hyper enough without it, but she loves the smell of it. The sheriff said his wife was  similar, a complete coffee addict." Isaac explained before Stiles was beckoning him to the kitchen to assist with the scrambling of the eggs.

The table was made with the food all in the middle for everyone to help themselves to. The pack slowly filtered in, filling their glasses or mugs with whatever drink they wanted and dug straight into the food, making small talk. They were all in work out gear apart from  Stiles, Cora  and  Derek. Stiles sat at the head of the table with a mug of tea and half eaten toast, her brows scrunched together as she focused on her phone. 

"Stiles, stop frowning," Lydia called out in sing song, but it went unnoticed as Stiles continued to scroll through what seemed to be a text. Derek saw the way her eyes were glazing over so he pushed his coffee next to her before standing up to grab a few rashers of bacon. When he sat back down, Stiles had his cup in her hands and she had her lips pressed to the side, nose over the edge as she smelled the  rich  dark liquid, "Remind me to bring coffee with me everywhere."  Lydia  then said and this  earned a few chuckles from the pack before  Stiles's eyes flew open. She handed the coffee back to Derek, her cheeks pink.

"Sorry, business text," she whispered and took a bite of her toast scanning over the text once more before locking the phone and focus ing on everyone, "Okay, we're going to train the senses and work on teamwork today. Chris and Allison have already set a route around the reserve. We start at base as per usual whilst you all warm up. What's going to happen next is I'm going to wonder off, masking my scent and the task is to find me using the senses -" The twins scoffed at this, "Just remember, I will be masking my scent until I find the location and even then it'll be faint-" they weren't looking so cocky now, "When you find me, there will be a challenge," she smiled and looked to Derek and Cora, "You two are more than welcome to join. In fact I would like it very much if you could."

Cora seemed conflicted before she shrugged and said it'll be interesting to see what they do earning a grin from the boys. Derek was just silent as he drank his coffee, trying to ignore the questioning stare from Stiles.

"I would really appreciate it for your help," Stiles asked, looking at him from beneath her lashes and his shoulders then dropped so slightly that the only way you would be able to notice this was if you were watching him carefully; like Stiles and Lydia were. Lydia began to smile in a mischievous way before popping a melon piece into her mouth and turning to talk to Ethan, "Thanks Sour wolf," Stiles  then grinned before jumping up and answering a call, exiting the room, "Stiles, chef to the puppies speaking - Hi Chris!"

* * *

Base was the Hale house, which was currently covered in scaffold, but it was actually looking better and well on it's way on being ren ovated. Since Stiles was the first to arrive with Cora and Derek, she was able to take a quick look through the ground floor to see how it was going. There were a few comments about the work being done poorly and her making a note on her phone for when she next see's Peter. Derek was stunned as he stood in the old living room. The walls were being prepped for paint, light wooden floor down and if he didn't know better, he wouldn't be able to know where he first buried Peter. 

"Peter said he's trying to keep it as close to the original blue prints as possible, but once finished it'll be perfect for the pack," Stiles explained with a soothing smile as she exited the kitchen,"of course there are adjustments: for example the kitchen and the basement will be different, but he's worked hard." 

"You'll move in once it's finished?" Cora asked, her brows arching in a similar to how Derek's were currently. It was definitely a Hale thing. She's seen that look on Peter once or twice.

"Of course I will, the loft is great, but it's not  exactly ideal," she began to explain, "for when I meditate or strengthen the spark it's easier for me to be near nature. I know it sounds stupid, but being near that stupid  nemeton helps."

"It's ancient, filled with magic - it should do." Derek stated with a shrug. Stiles seemed to consider this before shrugging in some form of agreement an d making her way out the front as the cars parked up.

Stiles briefed the wolves during the warm up stretch as they waiting for the Argent's to arrive. It was when she sent the pack for a jog did Cora and Derek notice her shoulders sag, but this didn't even last  for not even  t en minutes before she was back in the house, phone out and making notes.

"Last night," Cora spoke up from the railings on the porch, "Did you  _feel _ anything... weird?"

"Fear?" Derek questioned and Cora nodded,

"Stiles?" this time it was Derek who nodded, "What's happened?"

"The most I know is that she suffers from night terrors," he sighed, "Last night was a mild one according to Isaac."

"Mild?" Cora arched a brow and he huffed, crossing his arms.

The Argents pulled up and Stiles was out, phone in pocket as she made her way over to hug Allison and shake hands with Chris. He was good to not make a comment about Derek being there and just talked business with Stiles. Whilst the pack will be tracking Stiles, Derek will be helping her move from place to place to thro w the pack off. At some point, Allison and Chris will take Lydia and take her to a different location and get a mild banshee scream from her as a form of distraction to the pack. At the same time, Stiles will release her scent and scream herself. Derek will be acting as wolf taking Stiles f rom  her pack (According to Stiles this wouldn't be the first time - but  Fae the previous two times). That caused some brow movement from the ex. Alpha. Cora was given an option on what she wanted to do, assist Argent, be an evil wolf with Derek or track with the pack - she chose tracking with the pack. Derek seemed to frown at being labeled as an 'evil wolf'.

"Oh come on Sour Wolf, we know you're not evil, but you  gotta keep me away from them at all costs." she grinned with a wink before facing Chris and going over what distractions he had for them dotted around the woods. Turns out they go all out on these sessions.

When the pack returned, Stiles had a grin on her features and she sent a quick text to Lydia so she will be aware that she was a twist, but not what the twist was. Lydia's subtle nod was her consenting to the plan. 

"Alright then! You guys mission plan and remember to work as a team," Stiles instructed and then turned to Derek, slapping his arm lightly, "Now kidnap me!" she grinned as Derek rolled his eyes and the two walked off.

They were silent as he led the way for her after having her explaining that she needed to mask her scent completely. He noted it was working because for a while, he would have thought he was walking alone if it wasn't for her breathing and walking next to him.

"So what do you think of the old place?" Stiles asked from the silence and he had to pause to look at her. She was wearing her usual red plaid button up with a black tank underneath and skinny jeans (These were new from when he last saw her) in stead of baggy. Her long hair, which would usually be pulled up in a pony tail or scruffy bun was actually loose, layered and wavy. He remembered hearing one of her rants about her hair and wanting to shave it off again, but not wanting to because when it was long it reminded her of her mother and how the Sheriff preferred it long. He was still on the fence about the highlights, preferring it the natural dark brown.

"Old place?" he cocked a brow and she rolled her eyes, she was wearing mascara...

"The mansion," her thumbs looped into the front pockets of her jeans as they walked on. Derek just shrugged his response, "Well... when it's done will you move in?"

"I don't see why I should," he commented and when he face her, he noted the hurt look, "I just... memories."

"I remember a while back, you saying something about doing it up yourself..." she said and Derek shrugged once more, "Is it pack reasons?"

"I don't have a pack Stiles." there was a growl in his tone, warning Stiles that the conversation was now over, but with Stiles being Stiles: She pushed.

"You're not an omega Derek, " she stated and he looked to her once more. Her heart hadn't stuttered and she was being completely serious with him, "Hell, if I'm honest I don't even consider you a Beta." 

He scoffed at this, "So what do you consider me?"

"Somewhere in between a Beta and an Alpha," she slowed to a stop at some rocks and smiled seeing the rucksack Chris or Allison left, "We're here." she unzipped the rucksack pulling out a bottle of water and tipping it towards him in question, he accepted and caught the bottle swiftly as she pulled hers out and took a sip before rummaging through.

"What else is there?" he asked and she paused, looking up,

"Mountain Ash, torches, some snacks, my trusty hoody ,  ohh a couple books , and a blanket to sit on whilst I leave my scent here," she grinned as she pulled it out.

"How long do you think today will last then?"  he asked, hands in pockets, she shrugged as she sat cross legged on the blanket,

"Today depends on how the pack are doing, but I think a good few hours, but sometimes it can be between nine and twelve hours," she explained before a gunshot could be heard from a distance and she smiled, "That's Chris signal ing for the pack to start."

"So what do we do?" Derek asked as he finally sat down on the blanket.

"Well, I need you to keep an ear and nose out for if they are near and the where abouts because then we'll need to pack up and move and when you hear Lydia scream, it's time to start 'protecting' me as much as you can." she grinned,

"Because I have kidnapped you." he smirked and she nodded,

"Hell yeah you have. You choose what for," she waved it off, "My spark, my body, my aw esomeness , the fact I'm pack mum, you know I've probably had it all by now."

"Do I even want to ask?" he faced her, eye brows doing their thing as she grinned pulling out her phone,

"You'll get curious at some point, but yeah I had this  fae dude  try to take me because of my spark and he said my looks were a plus, so that helps with the whole low self esteem thing being that had happen before Lydia took over all this," she motioned to her hair and body, "I've had two outside pack alphas try to claim me-" She noticed the way Derek growled at this, "and because I always keep a handy dandy baggy of mountain ash on my person, they can't do much."

"How do the pack find you?"

"Normally with their noses, one time I still had my phone and this one time..." her head was tilted as he brows knotted at the memory, "It was so weird. It was like I was able to connect to Lydia and as I screamed, she screamed. I could hear her and so could the wolves and they freaked out, but twenty minutes later, the pack were there and I was safe. Mind you, whilst waiting I learned a bit from that pack and by learned a bit I mean, him trying to persuade me into letting him claim me,  _ pfft _ , like I'm  gonna let that happen."

"Why did they want to claim you? Because of your spark?" Derek asked before he took a sip of water,

"Because I'm pack mum," she shrugged as she played solitaire on her phone, "He mentioned something about there no being ' _official_ Alpha' of the pack, therefore I was unclaimed and fertile for mating or whatever. I tried to tell the dude that it wasn't  gonna happen because there are three alphas of the pack, but nah, he was determined that there was  no alpha of the pack," she rambled on with a careless shrug, "It did cause me to do some more research into and working with Peter actually helped. When he isn't being an information tease that is! But not the point, it led me onto researching more about you and the way you sacrificed your alpha status to save Cora."

"Where did you find the information?" he asked and she chuckled,

"Internet, _duh_ ," she grinned, "It's where the whole, you're not an Omega, not a Beta yet not an Alpha (That should definitely be a Britney Spears cover song of some kind). You're in between beta and Alpha. Now the actual information hasn't been found yet, so the only thing left is theories. For Example: _My_ theory is th a t when you saved Cora, you weakened the wolf a great deal because the only way to loose the Alpha status is to pass it on or have it stolen from you. Is Cora an Alpha? _No_. She's definitely not an Alpha, but  you  on the other hand are not as weak as a Beta. I _think_ you're not as weak compared to... when you _were_ a Beta previously for example," he remained silent as she continued to talk, whilst playing the card game on her phone with speed, "I mean power wise, can you tell the difference? Stronger than Beta you, but _weaker_ compared to Al pha you?" 

Derek had originally nodded, but realized that was no good being that she was  on her phone, "I have."

"So my theory  could  be correct," and with that Stiles exited the game and face him properly, "So the Alpha is still inside of you?" he shrugged at this, "Oh my God Derek, no non-committal shrugs okay, lets be real here. The Alpha was something that was passed through family right?" He nodded, "there is no way it can vanish by a snap of my fingers from you  healing  Cora.  It's got to have been weakened..." 

He watched as she sat back, hands moving from his arms, not realizing they had been there previously. She had her heavy thinking face on as she tried to figure it out. He could see her fingers twitching with the need to research it on her laptop, or to even call Deaton to question something, but before she could do anything, he r phone was vibrating. 

"Yep?" she answered,

" _Spotted Lydia with the twins, we're going in_. " Allison stated,

"Copy that, be careful."

" _ Of course _ ." and then Stiles hung up.

"Lets get moving." she grinned as they slowly neared the 'fun' part.

* * *

It was only thirty minutes since they started moving again and had started to climb a hill. Derek had been able to detect Isaac near by, most probably at the first spot they sat down. Stiles was careful with guarding her scent. 

"So how long till they get Lydia?" he asked and looked round so see her shrug,

"I'll get a call when they're ready, but since they were with the twins, they have to find a way to protect her and get distracted long enough for her to be taken. This takes time and patience of course, because  nothing can be straight forward, " she winked when they made it to the top and she looked over the view with a satisfied grin, unscrewing the bottle and taking a sip, "Now where'd you want to set up?"

"Not here." he replied and crossed his arms.

"Alright then, get prepared because as soon as I get that call, we're on." she explained and ignored the smirk on his features before  he turned on his heels and walked on. She wasn't particularly sure on how far away they were right now from the house, but if needed, she'll get one of the boys to carry her back because her legs were honestly burning in protest from the exercise. Or maybe the uphill marathon. Derek's walk was like her jogging, he was that fast that she nearly struggled to catch up.

He found an area where rocks and trees had created a small cave of sorts and Stiles grinned at the small space. She could fit the two of them plus a camp fire if wanted in the dry space.  Derek  pulled the rucksack off his shoulder and laid the blanket down before taking a seat again. It didn't take her long to join, not pulling her phone out this time, the battery was dying anyway.

"So come on, where did you two go?" she spoke up, staring at the sky. It was a bit overcast, but the air was warm. 

"We travelled." noncommittal answers for that subject it seemed,

" _Fabulous _ , where?" she looked to him and he was doing that thing he does with his brows as if asking her ' _why do you want to know Stiles _ '? "Oh come _on_ Sour Wolf, small talk with me here. You've been gone  five  months and I've shared a lot.  _ Share _ with me Derek."

"There's not much to share, besides I'm sure Cora told you plenty," there was a knowing smirk on his lips and she felt a brow arch in interest,  he knew, "We travelled, visited places and bonded as siblings."

"So you  _ did _ read my texts, " she grinned and his shoulders stiffened before her phone vibrated once more, "We're going to continue this jerk face,  hello?"

" _Ready, as soon as I hang up, count to five then we're ready when you two are_." Chris this time on the phone.

"Sure thing, how are the twins?" 

" _You'll see _ ."

"Rude. Okay, keep me updated," and with that she hung up, "Block you ears as much as you can."

Derek seemed confused before the brunette's eyes closed and her brows knotted together in the way they do when she's focus ing intently on something. He remembered seeing that face when he was a fugitive and camping out in her room. She would pull that face when trying to concentrate on her reading assignments. He remembered actually helping her on some of them and seeing the way her mouth fell in shock at him willingly helping her. 

"Seriously Sour Wolf, this'll hurt." she then whispered and he did as he was told before the deafening sound of her screaming echoe d around him. It was unlike anything he had ever heard before. See the way her face was strained in panic and the blood rushing to her face as she forced the scream. Distantly, he recognized the sound of Lydia's banshee scream. If the sound wasn't grating on his sensitive hearing, he would actually be impressed with it.

When the brunette stopped, she turned her back on him. Her breathing ragged, her shoulders moving visibly as she panted. He recognized the scent of copper and knew she was bleeding.

"Stiles." he stated and she tensed, all signs of her labo red breathing gone.

"I'm fine." she gasped and wiped her face with the sleeve of her shirt. when she turned back to face him, he could see remnants of blood around her nose, her eyes looked a little blood shot and she looked pale.

"You don't look fine." her brows moved together as he looked to her concerned, handed her the water bottle. Stiles took it and gulped nearly half of what was left. 

"It's forcing something unnatural to happen, it's going to weaken me. This is why it's great you being here. No last minute  fae attacks because I  genuinely  have a protector, " she attempted a lazy grin to him before bringing her legs up and hugging them, her head resting on her knees, "I just need a minute."

He recognized the sound of Scott's howl sound through the air. Isaac was next to respond, his the nearest and then finally the twins in responded in unison. Isaac howled once more, excitement could be heard as he signal ed to the pack that he was close to  Stiles's scent. It made sense to Derek that Isaac would be able to track Stiles the easiest.

"Good Puppy," Stiles whispered from her positio n and Derek looked to her once more before he hesitantly placed a hand on her shoulder. She seemed to relax as soon as he did that before sighing, "Time to wolf out, what's your reason?"

"Reason?" Now Stiles lifted her head to rest it on the side and look at him,

"For kidnapping me, silly." she had a lazy grin on her features and he shook his head before standing up, the sound of leaves crunching nearing. Stiles alerted herself and began to pack everything away in the ruck sack, even the blanket. She threw the bag underneath just in time for Isaac to finally reach them.

He was wolfed out and shared a look between Derek and Stiles before taking a step towards her. Derek was fast to get into character, blocking the path with a threatening low growl. Isaac was hesitant, but lowered his body, the younger wolf whining in question. Stiles recognized what was going on and she couldn't help the smile on her lips. Isaac's wolf still thought of Derek as Alpha. Yes his wolf also responded to Scott, but not like this. 

There was another howl in the air and Stiles recognized it as one of the twins, but her senses were telling her that Scott was close by. Stiles looked down to the rucksack and pulled it on, "The Alpha is nearing," she muttered and watched as Derek tensed, the wolf slowly taking charge as he back away, closer to Stiles. Isaac whimpered and Stiles looked her pup in the eyes with an encouraging smile, "Isaac, don't think of him as Derek, think of him as the Omega who tried to claim me!" she tried, placing a hand on Derek's arm, "Just remember, this is a training session, you need to  save me and keep to the code and _no_ _ t _ kill the wolf." 

She gave Derek's arm a squeeze and he was fast with spinning round and pulling her up in his arms, half throwing her over his shoulder before running. Stiles had to squeal at this, not expecting to be thrown over his shoulder. She watched as Isaac howled out to the pack, signal ing that he found her.

They didn't get too far before Derek slowed to a walk and then a stop before releasing Stiles. She slid down easily and took a step back and wiped her forehead as she looked round. 

"Do you want me to fight?" Derek asked and Stiles felt her lips purse before she shrugged,

"You choose your technique, I say no , but it's up to you to play defense or offense man." she smiled and he slowly nodded.

"I'll just defend then." he smirked and Stiles felt a grin on her face,

"Awesome!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had made a theory for Derek and his Alpha, I know it's probably wrong in the Teen Wolf Verse, but bare with me because it does make sense. kind of. ;]
> 
> Let me know what you think :)  
> Even if you want to see a little more of something, even if it's a flash back or more info into the five months =]


	4. Starting to Find Alternatives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is painful with her Peanut butter addiction, Derek actually knows how to text and Isaac's just plain adorable.
> 
> So Lets call this a fluffy chapter? Maybe a little angst. =]

 

Later in that evening Stiles had sprawled out on the sofa with Isaac and Cora watching a film. The training session had turned quite intense. After the session had finished, everyone had met outside the Hale House where Chris and Stiles basically told the pack off for their lack of teamwork, if it had been a real situation and Derek was stealing Stiles and Hunters had turned up for Lydia then they would have failed and lost both Stiles and Lydia... 

Lydia was more upset over the fact that her nails were 'wrecked' and that it was the main reason as to why she rarely joined any pack training sessions. Stiles has promised a day out after school one day to make up for it. This was enough to appease Lydia. She mentioned about a double date night coming up soon. Stiles had started groaning as soon as Lydia was out the door, mentioning at how she hated to the double date nights and wondered why Aiden even went along with it.   

"Maybe because he's getting something at the end of the night?" Isaac had commented which had Stiles cackling.  

As soon as they were back in the loft, she was first to shower and change into pj shorts and oversized t-shirt. Her fathers old training academy shirt.  Her hair was damp and slowly drying into the loose curls they usually did. She knew she had to dry it and do things properly, but she was tired and her legs felt like jelly after all the running she did earlier that day.  

" _Isaac_ ," Stiles mumbled, her face half in the pillow from her position in the middle of the sofa. Yes it was still set up from the puppy pile from the night before and she was taking full advantage of this with her sprawling, "Isaac... _baby_." 

"If you're about to get me to move-" Isaac groaned, but the whining noise Stiles then made him sigh, "Peanut butter?" her head moved in the pillow and she made a little noise of confirmation, "Big or little spoon?" 

"Little... smooth... Love you puppy." the mumble was quiet, but enough to have Cora chuckle from her position on the couch. She watched as Isaac began his crawl to get off, her brows rose in skepticism, 

"You're whipped Isaac." she grinned and Isaac rolled his eyes, 

"Actually, if I don't she would make that whining noise until someone will." he explained as his feet finally touched the wooden floor, 

"True story," Stiles actually lifted her head to look round at Cora with a lazy grin, "that or I'll end up kicking him." 

"Like it'll do much." Isaac called from the kitchen and Stiles rolled her eyes, 

"It'll bug you when you have my toes jabbing your ribs!" she called out and pulled herself up from her position on the couch and flopped back to sit like a human near Cora, "Also, the whining noise is annoying even for me. The longest he lasted was ten minutes." 

"It was hell," Isaac was back from the kitchen, Stiles threw her arms out and began making grabby hands at the spoon, "Alright _alright_ , here." he smiled and gave her the spoon on his journey back to the corner seat, settling back to get comfy. Stiles was grinning her thanks before she shoved the spoon in mouth and groaned in pleasure.  

When she took the spoon out, she was silent for a minute before speaking up again, "Not as good as my peanut butter cups, but _oh my god_ , I could _live_ off peanut butter."  

"That sounds healthy." Derek commented as he entered the room, Stiles just blew a raspberry in his direction. 

"You gonna join us tonight? We're about to put on another film," she asked and he shrugged, "Come on Sour Wolf, it won't melt your brain I promise." she winked before licking the back of the spoon and turned her gaze onto the screen as Isaac flicked through the list of films. 

"How about this?" he asked, 

"Nah, we watched that recently..." Stiles shrugged, tongue swiping another lick at the back of the spoon, "oooh stop there! let's watch that!" 

"It has been a while since we watched that... Good old Zombie comedy..." his head slowly nodding and the two turned to face Derek and Cora in question. 

"I've not see it before..." Cora responded quietly and Stiles's eyes went wide, 

"Decided!" she called out and looked to Derek in question, 

"I haven't seen it." he said and Stiles narrowed her eyes before thrusting the spoon in her mouth and making grabby hands again, 

"Best join us before she starts making whining noises again," Isaac grinned as he pressed play, "This is one of her favorites." 

The elder wolf rolled his eyes before heading over and kicking his shoes off before climbing over to sit between Cora and Stiles. Stiles smiled before getting settled and pulled the spoon out her mouth once more, 

"It's a classic British film and people need to be educated of it!" she grinned and held a hand out to Isaac who curled up and rested his head on her lap. Her free hand began to scratch and massage through his curls and she leaned against Derek, who had Cora's legs over his. They were silent as she watched the film, Stiles making a _fucking_ meal out of eating peanut butter of the spoon. It was not even half way through when Derek had made a noise, 

"Do you _really_ take that long to eat that?" he asked, his voice sounding a little strained. Stiles had to face him, her brows knotted together and her lips pouting in confusion, 

"Not normally, why? You want some?" said brows were wagging at him suggestively and he made a huffing noise, rolling his eyes and focusing on the screen. Stiles cackled at this and was about to take another lick when he grabbed her wrist and moved it away from her mouth, before she could even process what was going on, he had eaten what was left on the spoon and released her wrist. Stiles stared at the clean spoon her eyes darting from it, to the screen and back to it before she looked back at Derek, "d-did you just eat my peanut butter?" she whispered and he smirked, his eyes on the screen in front, "Well that was rude..." she pouted, eyes on the spoon and leaning back on him, placing said item on his lap and getting comfortable.  

At some point during the film, Isaac had fallen asleep. Cora was next and when Stiles put on another film (The next in the trilogy), it hadn't taken long for her to have fallen asleep on Derek. The last thing he remembered was he had shuffled a bit into the sofa to get comfy and wrapped an arm around her because she made a noise in her sleep. None of them realizing that she hadn't drank her tea. 

* * *

When Stiles woke up that morning in her bed, she hadn't felt so refreshed from a nights sleep in... A while. She actually felt like she was in a good mood, ready to face the day with a bright smile on her face. It was weird.  

Her bedroom door shutting had her shooting up to sit, her hand flinging out to the door the handle moving and the door flying open to see the back of Derek, tensing. He slowly turned round to see her from her position in the bed, hand hanging there in the air, her face momentarily a stony concern before he saw her whole body just sag and hand dropping.  

"Derek you _scared_ me there," she sighed and ran a hand through her hair finding it in the braid she made the night before, "what happened?"  

He stood in her doorway, brows wary after having the door fly open seconds after he had closed it for Stiles to continue sleeping. He didn't even hear the usual stutter of the heart of her waking up. She motioned for him to come in, patting the spot in front of her on the bed as she pulled her hair out the loose braid,  

"Everyone fell asleep last night during the film. Isaac and Cora had gotten up to go to their own beds, I thought you would want the same." he explained quietly, standing at the edge of her bed and she paused her scrunching. He left out the fact that he was only half aware of them moving... in the middle of the night.  

"How was I last night?" she asked and he shrugged,  

"You didn't wake me up, you were peaceful," he watched as she leaned forward on her knees, thumb pressed between her lips, "What is it?"  

"I didn't have any night terrors, I don't think I dreamed, yet I'm sure I did..." she whispered, more to herself than anything, "Derek, Peter's not due back till today," she tried and his eyebrows did the thing to show he had no idea why she was bringing Peter up, "I didn't _wake_ you or the others up with night terrors," she tried again and he shrugged, one brow arching to question if she was alright, "Derek, I didn't have my _tea_ last night!" it took five seconds before his brows flew up as the light switched on.  

"But-" he tried and she nodded,  

"Something last night happened or... I don't get it, when I sleep in puppy piles with the pack I- don't look at me like that, yes _puppy piles_ , I am pack momma and they are my pups," she defended as he questioned her wording facially (His brows), " _Anyway_ , when I've fallen asleep in puppy piles, I am still waking everyone from my night terrors, Isaac is very in tune with me for obvious reasons and he obviously slept well because he left me to go to his _own_ bed. So the only reasons must be to do with the fact that last night the puppy pile only had you and Cora with Isaac. It can't be because of how exhausted I am because I've tried that and the night terrors are at their worst with that-"  

" _Stiles_ ," Derek sat in front with his hands on her shoulders, "How were you feeling before you started to over analyse?"  

"Good... like _really_ good." Stiles answered simply,  

"Then don't question it." her shoulders dropped as a brow arched, she licked her lips,  

"but Derek I might-" she tried, but he cut her off:  

" _Trust_ me, just don't question it unless it happens again." he tried, a small smile actually gracing his features as he gave her shoulders a squeeze before getting up,  

"You going to make coffee?" she asked and he chuckled, shoulders shaking as he nodded, "Good, I'll make breakfast."   

"Stiles it's _six_ am..." Derek stated and Stiles paused before shrugging,  

"When they wake up I'll make them some breakfast, I can't go back to sleep anyway." she attempted a smile before pushing the duvet off and heading over to her wardrobe. When she heard the silent click of her door she refrained from sighing as she got dressed for the day.  

It was hard to not think about what the hell had happened last night. She even sent a little text to Peter. He was quick to reply saying that he was heading straight there after popping to his for a shower.  She obviously accepted this as she pulled on her black yoga trousers and a white tank top, throwing one of her 'fashionable' knitted tops over. It was beige and complemented her skin tone surprisingly. Naturally this was something Lydia got for her in attempts to have Stiles's casual wear a bit less 'Stiles'.   

Her nose took her straight to the library area where Derek and his coffee were sat. She curled up on the chair next to him, her doe eyes wide as she stared at the mug in his hand and a book in the other. The older man rolled his eyes before handing her the mug causing her to grin lazily before accepting it and taking in the scent.  

"Isaac not like coffee?" Derek asked, eyes still on the book,  

"No, and Peter prefers tea. The coffee's here for my comfort and when Dad is over for dinner," she explained, eyes closed as rested the mug on her knees, "I know I have instant as well, but it's decaf and not the same. This stuff, this is the good stuff, the expensive stuff that my mum liked and drank. It's nice to have someone actually drinking it instead of me brewing it just for the sake of it."   

She had this small smile on her face as she reminisced about her mother, cradling the mug as if it would vanish any second. She brought it to her nose once more before sighing contently, eyes fluttering open and handing the mug back to Derek, a faint flush spreading on her cheeks. He accepted it back, and she couldn't look him in the eyes before she jumped up and made her way to the kitchen.  

"I'm making oatmeal!" she said, knowing he could hear her.  

* * *

Stiles was typing away at her laptop again, wearing glasses this time. Occasionally she was pause to look through a book, one point she had paced the ground floor of the loft with the book reading. Her brows would crease together and lips would purse as she tried to figure something before they would smooth out to a small achieve grin and she would run back to the laptop to type up whatever she figured out.   

Cora was first of the two down and Derek was the one to walk out with a bowl of oatmeal for her. Stiles gave him a grateful smile briefly before continuing to type away at the laptop. At some point the two Hale's disappeared, Derek making her pause momentarily to make her agree to call him if she needed anything,   

"Okay, what's your number?" she had asked,   

"You know my number Stiles," he deadpanned making her grin slyly at him,   

"You gonna reply if I text then?" she asked and pulled the glasses off to look at him properly, Derek had just sighed and walked off hiding the small tug of his lips.

To: _Derek_  
 _You never answered my question Sourwolf_ \- 09:36   

From: _Derek_  
 _This a good enough answer?_ \- 09:36   

To: _Derek_  
 _Damn, speedy reply there dude, makes my heart all a flutter ;)_ \- 09:37   

She smirked as she pictured him rolling his eyes and huffing at her text before she continued to focus on her project for Chemistry. It was going to be good grade material and if it wasn't, her partner was Lydia this time so the teacher will be facing double the wrath. Lydia was her _queen_ for a reason.  

Stiles finally took of her glasses and pushed the laptop screen down in success around roughly eleven. She had e-mailed her work for Lydia to scan over and then do her part before creating the final piece for the two ready to present.     

Isaac was slumping down the stairs, joggers and t-shirt, still half asleep. His hair was all an array and he looked half his age and adorable. Stiles pushed her chair back and stood up, arms out, "Morning pup," she smiled and Isaac made his way over to slumped into a tight cuddle, "Sleep well?"  

He nuzzled her hair and pressed his nose into her neck taking in her scent before pulling back with a puzzled expression, " _Huh_... you smell a lot like Derek." he muttered and Stiles felt a brow arch,  

"Well, considering how we all slept last night, I'm not surprised. The dude also carried me back to my bed so it kinda makes sense," she shrugged and scratched the back of his head, "Oatmeal?"  

"Mmm," he smiled a dopey smile, leaning into her touch before making his way over to curl up on the sofa and switch the TV of, "What's the plan for today?" he asked as she entered back into the room. She shrugged as she handed it to him before climbing over to sit in the spot she was in last night,  

"I've done all my work, there's not much I can do at the mansion, the place is clean..." she ticked off on her hand, "done the weekly food shop..."  

"It's happened again..." Isaac said before taking a mouthful of Oatmeal and Stiles sighed with a nod,  

"As it does _almost_ every week," she grumbled, "I'm tempted to visit dad and keep busy, but he'll just make me rest, _ugh_... I guess I can meditate? Head to the mansion and practice?"  

"I suppose..." Isaac shrugged before he frowned, "Stiles you didn't drink your tea last night..."  

"There wasn't full dose there anyway," she shrugged and faced him, "Apparently I was _peaceful_ last night."  

Isaac nodded in agreement, "You looked it. First time I saw you look so peaceful..." his mind drifting off, "remember when you first started on the tea...?"   

"Of course I do, I was literally loosing my mind." Stiles groaned and pressed the heels of her palms to her eyes, trying to forget the memory once again,  

"No... no not that, I mean what Mr. Deaton said," he started again and Stiles leaned back on the sofa to look at Isaac in question, "He said it was a temporary measure until you find the trigger for your mind so you can sleep soundly instead of going into the magically induced sleep."  

"I remember." Stiles tried to not deadpan, Isaac's thought process was running on same thing that she had been earlier,  

"What if... What if it's Derek?" he suggestion and placed his empty bowl in his lap, a small sad smile on his lips,  

"There's more in the kitchen and what?" she asked skeptically, "How the hell can it be _Derek_ , Isaac?"  

"Well, you were snuggled up to him last night and as soon as I got up, the two of you seemed... to curl into each other... you really didn't notice?" his face was one of confusion before he got up to head to the kitchen, Stiles was quick to jump up and be hot on his heels,  

"Isaac, what you to mean _'curl into each other'_? This isn't some romantic chick flick book, tell me." she asked, voice and body tense, she was snuggled with Derek!?  

" _Literally_ that, I get off you and then you two end up looking like a sleeping couple! You looked happy and content in his arms Stiles!" Isaac whimpered as he put his bowl on the side and Stiles sighed, opening her arms out and he was fast to wrap her up in his as he nuzzled into her hair again,  

"It's definitely something to test out I suppose, but until then," she pulled back and began filling his bowl with another portion, "Let's just keep this between us until I can make some sense of it."  

"Don't you _like_ Derek?" Isaac asked quietly, almost childlike. It was kind of amusing seeing how Isaac was when at the loft or at school. At High School he pulled off this aloof innocence aura that actually had girls wanting him. Not that Stiles could blame them, Isaac was attractive. High cheekbones, striking eyes and the curly mop of hair. He was obviously natural when home because he allowed him and his wolf to be one, so when Stiles first heard the whimper of concern from the boy it was safe to say she was shocked at first. She then obviously pulled him into a tight hug and comforted him, really slipping into the 'pack mom' spot... 

"Isaac, my feelings about him are complicated at most, he wasn't the best of Alpha's before, I mean you were sleeping on the _floor_ and taking the bus from here before he left! He _kicked_ you out and then after all the bullshit with the Alpha pack, he just _vanished_! Jeez, I mean I thought there was some stupid growing friendship between us and when I began loosing my mind, I needed the support I knew only he could give me and he wasn't here. He wasn't _here_ Isaac.  

"So I made do and I worked on sorting myself out. I'd say we’ve been doing pretty damn well without him here and then he turns back up. Yeah I was pissed and then last night happened and _damn it_ Isaac, it was so nice to actually _sleep_ for once and I didn't- I don't want it to be because of him because I can't trust he's going to stay. I can't trust that I'm..." Stiles paused, taking a deep breath before handing Isaac the bowl, "I can't risk loosing my mind again Isaac, I just can't."  

She remembered that first month as if it was yesterday. How her days would literally meld. One minute she was sat in Chemistry, the next thing she knew was she was sat watching the lacrosse game that was in the evening a _day_ later! Where had that time gone? She didn't know. Scott hadn't seen it, but she didn't blame him. He was going through his own problems. It was only when she started breaking down did they notice. Scott was so guilty and refused to leave her side. It was sweet of him and it reminded her of her best friend. It was Scott's idea for Stiles to move into the loft actually. He said she seemed happier being there.  Which was true. She was happier at the loft.  

"Scott's just texted, he wants to know if you wanna play battlefield?" Isaac asked, snapping her from her brain and she nodded,  

"Definitely."  

* * *

 

To: _Derek_  
 _Scott's going to be heading over and we're playing video games. Could you pick up junk food on the way back? You here for Dinner?_ \- 12:08  

From: _Derek_  
 _What would you like? Sure, if that's alright?_ \- 12:15  

To: _Derek_  
 _Seriously dude? I wouldn’t be asking otherwise, if you were here I would make you food anyway! And chips, peanut butter cups REESE though, not the knockoff stuff and... OH the ben and jerry's peanut butter cup ice cream, that stuff is crack in icecream form!_ \- 12:22  

From: _Derek_  
 _You like peanut butter don't you? Need anything for dinner? I can get take out?_ \- 12:25  

To: _Derek_  
 _Pffffffft, what gave me away? Still can't believe you ate the rest of my peanut butter last night -.-' and ooooh, you buying dinner? Isaac said something about that Thai place?_ \- 12:30  

From: _Derek_  
 _I know the place, there should be a menu somewhere, he knows the name. And you took an hour to make somewhat of a dent on a teaspoon Stiles. Who licks peanut butter off a spoon?_ \- 12:35  

To: _Derek_  
 _Got it! and omg Derek, you were watching me eat the peanut butter??? and FYI, you wolves and your tongues are much more weird than me and licking peanut butter off a spoon. Perv. Watching me lick peanut butter. ;D_ \- 12:37  

From: _Derek_  
 _Text me what you guys want and I'm not even going to respond to that Stiles._ \- 12:45  

To: _Derek_  
 _Will do :) x_ \- 12:46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cookies for y'all who can guess what the film was.


	5. Testing Out a Theory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well after the nights sleep before, maybe it's best to test the theory on if it IS Derek.
> 
> Short but sweet chapter for y'all, hope you enjoy it :)

Stiles had a box of deliciousness in between her crossed legs as she half growled at the screen, "I'm calling cheats!" she grumbled as she straightened, her whole attention on the screen and her gradually  _ loosing  _ score. Stiles may or may not be a bit of a sore loser...

"Face it Stiles, you haven't had the chance to practice so you suck at this!" Scott grinned from next to her, his posture relaxed and content as he whooped her ass.

"You just wait Scotty boy, I'll make the effort to practice and this time next week, your ass is _mine_!" she grinned. When Stiles got into a game, it appeared that her whole body got into it. The way she would duck her body, straighten it and maneuver from crossed legs to kneeling. She would have knocked her  thai food if Derek hadn't quickly grabbed it from her lap to rest on his knee as he went back to the book he was reading. 

"Whatever Stiles, you rarely make time for video games anymore. " Scott scoffed and Stiles threw her arms up in victory as she finally overtook his score,

" _HAH_!  Now  it's _on_!" Stiles grinned and shuffled slightly closer to the screen before sitting on her  knees  an d moving around, "Stop screen looking!" she called out and whipped a hand behind her in attempts to hit Scott's foot,

"Like you're not doing it," Scott laughed, "Move back, you're blocking me!"

" Pfft , like it's disabling you at all- _NO_!  _Why would you do that_! " she shrieked and fell forward, face planted the cushion as the round ended, "This is so unfair." sh e mumbled into the cushion, but it came out more like a chorus of ' _ mmmpf's _ . 

"And this is where I take my victory leave." Scott grinned getting up and switching the console off. Stiles pulled herself up onto her elbows to grin at Scott,

"Of _course_ you would leave now, best outta ten?" she asked and Scott shook his head,

"Can't, Mom's home early tonight." Scott gave her a soft smile and Stiles nodded,

"Give Mamma M my love!" she waved as she watched him leave before her head fell onto the cushion again and she groaned, remaining there for a minute before picking herself back up and planting herself back on her spot. Derek handed her the box and she grinned sheepishly, " Shh , I didn't almost make a mess back there." she accepted it and switched the TV on, flicking through absent mindedly. She saw the slight shake of his shoulders in the corner of her peripherals and nudge d him with her knees, but not moving them away . 

At some point when she had finished her food she had vanished to change and brush her teeth before returning and getting comfy on the sofa. Cora was now home after being dropped off by Peter, who pulled Stiles away to discuss plans for the house. As soon as he did that, Derek made a comment about going for a run and vanishing.

The two seemed to work easily around each other, Peter would make sly comments that Isaac still found creepy, but Stiles was quick the banter back. Obviously Peter approved of this with his chuckle. Before he left, Stiles pulled him into a hug and Peter was easy to wrap his arms around her.

"Something smells different Little Red," he commen ted, his nose in her hair, "I can smell pack, but..."

" Pfft , it's probably T hai Food," Stiles shrugged and pulled away and Peter looked to her knowingly, "What is it then?"

"You smell like a certain N ephew of mine. You know, tall and  ' scowly ' as you would put it. Left the building as soon as I walked in?" he crossed his arms after shrugging his coat on. Stiles rolled her eyes at this,

"Well considering we're sharing the loft, I'm  gonna smell like him." 

"But Stiles, your scent is different now he is here. Did you find out what it was that triggered last nights sleep?" he asked her, his blue eyes watching her carefully before he smirked, "You don't want to admit it, do you?"

"It's time you got back to your apartment," Stiles crossed her arms, as her now steeled whiskey brown eyes looked up to him. Peter was quick to bring his hand s up in surrender, the door behind him being pulled open, Derek returning from his run, "Good night Peter."

"Good night Little Red , keep it touch ."

* * *

 

Stiles's grip on her mug was tight, her knuckles almost white from the grip. She was curled up in her corner seat, Derek next to her with Cora and Isaac next to him. Isaac knew she was in a bad mood and made the wise choice at sitting at the quick getaway seat. Cora wasn't stupid either. She knew that something was ticking Stiles off and that something  involved her brother and from what she heard: Peter caused this mood. 

When Stiles was making her drink, Cora had tried to confront her but Stiles just shook her head saying that she was still figuring things out.  Stiles's mind ran around several things at once, but now she wanted to think about one thing in particular? Her brain had one response to that:  _ Nope _ .  It sucked _balls_.

" Erm ... Stiles...?" Isaac asked from his spot on the end as he leaned forward to look at her, "Are you sure you want to drink that here?" he asked and the look she gave him had him shy back, "Sure. I'll just... I'll carry you up."

"What's wrong?" Derek closed his book, "Did he say something?" they knew he was obviously talking about Peter since she had been like this since he left. Isaac nudged Cora and the two were smart to discreetly get up and move to the kitchen. She heard the kettle get switched on. 

"It's just Peter being an asshole," she refrained from growling, "I'll get over it." she took a long sip from her drink, it had a slight twang to it compared to the last batch. Maybe because it had been a couple days since she had a proper dose.

"What was it?" Derek pushed and she looked up to him, not realizing they had been sitting closely. When did this happen? Her curled up knees were resting against his thighs. This is what puppy piles did to a girl. She was so used to the closeness and comfort that she just did it in general. She was shocked how quickly Derek adjusted though. He had the wolf traits being that he was born and his family were obviously a certain way, but he was always careful around her in those aspects. Maybe he was accepting that he was pack? 

Stiles shook her head as she allowed the mug to rest on her leg, "It's nothing, just me overthinking and being silly." she attempted and brought the mug to her lips for another sip. The water was hot and she could feel it make it's way down her body. She wanted to try something, but being in this mood wasn't going to help her test the theory.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his brows arching in the way that she knew he was skeptical of her.

"Yeah, if it still gets to me, I'll come to you. Kay?" she suggested and he considered this before he nodded and sat forward, opening the book up again. She internally sighed with relief, taking another sip and nudging herself round so their arms were touching. Once the tea kicks in, she can rest her head on his shoulder. If she has anything similar to last nights sleep, then she will have to consult Deaton for theories. She tends to go to him for many things as it is and if it sparks a certain idea for him, the two will do some research into it. For example: Derek still being Alpha. D eaton found this idea interesting so he is assisting her with research.

Her empty mug laid empty in her lap as she felt the effects of the drink begin to bubble its way through her system. Her muscles relaxing, her breathing getting heavier in sleep and her eyes struggling to stay awake at the show that was on. She felt Derek beside her stiffen and the blurred noise of two people talking. In fact there was Isaac in front of the screen.

"Isaac, I'm  fiiine . Go to bed. Family Guy is on." Stiles waved and nuzzled slightly into the warmth,

"Stiles, you should let me take you to your bed." Isaac tried and she shook her head,

"No,  mm'fine . Derek, you'll take me when I fall asleep right?" this time she moved her head to look up at him. Derek's eyes seemed to soften as he sighed and looked to  Isaac ,

"I'll take her, she looks like she won't be long." she felt the way his voice rumbled next to her before she lost focus, the sensation of her brain being  drained  of thoughts like water in a  bath tub happening.

The next she took focus on what was going on, Derek was shifting her into his lap and kicking the foot rest ( slash puppy pile bed extension) forward so he could stand. Stile s gripped his dark shirt, nuzzling his collar bone, 

" mm'nope , I'm fine.  F'mily guy. Brian singing." she managed and felt him sigh with a slight shake.

"Family guy finished twenty minutes ago." Derek said and she shrugged,

"' Murican dad?" she tried,

"Nope." 

"Damn... Still don't  wanna go... Comfy." she felt his arms  fall  and his torso drop back. He must have given up?

Derek sighed, "Stiles you have School in the morning."

Stiles whined and adjusted herself so her head was resting near his collar bone again, "So don't move."

"You have a _bed_." he tried and she grinned lazily,

"So do you." 

"And I would like to actually go to sleep in it." he actually sounded like her whined a little there...

"Kay." she nuzzled into his warmth again, the effects of the drink  heavy on her mind,

"And you're going to sleep in _your_ bed, Stiles," he continued and Stiles made a noise, " _Stiles_." the man sighed and she felt his breath on her hair.

"Scared. Terrors. Drink no work." she tried and he stiffened,

"You don't smell scared." he was quiet when he said this,

"I smell drugged?" she offered and he ' mm'd ' his reply in agreement, " Kinda am. Now get comfy, cause you not going anywhere," she felt him sigh again, a groan rumbling deep from within. Isaac was similar when frustrated near a full moon, "If you need a bed, then go to a bed, just... just don't leave me _alone_." she allowed her hand to drop, but she made grip on his shirt again, this time it was around the side of his torso. 

She hoped he agreed, but he didn't move for a while and the affects were a bit much for her to handle as she slipped off into her slumber.

* * *

 

There was no way she could be sofa. There was a thick comforter covering her, and she was sleeping half on Derek. At least, it better be Derek because then that would be weird as hell. ..

Similar to the day before, she woke up feeling amazing. It had been such a long time (minus yesterday of course) since she had been able to sleep so well and  feel ready for school!

Derek was still in a deep sleep next to her, his arms wrapped tightly around her, his body radiating a warmth that had her wanting to nuzzle. She refrained of course, not wanting to wake him, but this didn't stop a fact that she could just shut her eyes and fall back into a light slumber till her alarm would go off. 

' _ oh shit, time _ ' her brain echoed and Stiles felt her muscles stiffen slightly, but she soon relaxed knowing that Isaac wasn't awake yet because he always got up twenty minutes before they had to leave. She still had time.

Derek had a clock by his bed. If she was careful with how much power she used, Derek with his wolf like senses would not even know. Maybe. It was possible. If she could do it with just the power of her mind. A positive of l ying half on top of Derek was that her head was resting over his chest and she could hear his heart rate perfectly. Currently it was steady, so she just had to be cautious of that because when it picks up, it means he'll know she's awake. Of course she could just be plainly over thinking everything because Derek could be a heavy sleeper. His breathing was deep and steady like his heart beat, but she wasn't a freaking professional with this and that could mean anything when it came to if he was a heavy or light sleeper. She just knew by his heart beating that he was asleep. This was from when she woke up in a similar position, but with Isaac or occasionally Scott as of late. 

Stiles sighed, calming her mind and her heart as she focus ed on the spark. There were times where it worked in her favor without her so much as thinking about it (Pulling the door open yesterday) and there were times where it would take so much thought because her mind was a thousand places at once. This wasn't one of those times thankfully, but she needed assistance with her hand as she carefully lifted it from Derek's chest in front of her. You may be asking how she knew that the clock had levitated upon command and there was no way to explain it really, she just  knew . Derek's hand had a soft grip on her arm, so she wouldn't be able to make very much movement. Like at all. The fact that her hand and arm were lifted at an angle and he hasn't reacted was a miracle of some sorts (For her anyway).  Her fingers curled in, her pointer finger and middle still in the air before her wrist twisted in assistance for them curling towards her in motion for the clock to move. 

0 5 15\.  Her alarm would be going off in an hours time  for her to start getting ready. She technically had some time to make the most of this situation, but she shouldn't fall back asleep. No matter how tempting it was. 

Stiles watched the clock levitate back and she lowered her hand back to his chest, releasing the power she had over the clock. Unfortunately she forgot to lower the clock gently to the bed side table, so the noise it made as it fell the short distance was loud enough to wake the sleeping wolf underneath her. 

Derek stiffened, taking in the scent around him as his grip on her tightened for a few seconds before he realized there was no danger and then relaxed pulling her closer. She sighed and nuzzled him slightly, her body shifting to readjust and get comfortable, but this caused him to stiffen once again. 

' _ Well fuck, that was the wolf acting a second ago _ _._ ' she sighed mentally before trying to hide her face in him. Damn the sour wolf smelt good. Warm and spicy with the distinct smell of the forest. 

"Stiles..." Derek's voice  thick with sleep as he groaned her name.

"Nope." She grumbled her face shaking in Derek, breathing in his scent. She could hear him moving, obviously trying to see the clock, or to see the time before he sighed,

"How long have you been awake?" he asked and she sighed, moving her head to rest properly on his chest,

"Few minutes..." she muttered, a pout on her lips. She knew what was coming. They would have to get up and she was just _so_ _ damn _ _comfy_. 

"When do you have to get up?" 

"Fifty Minutes to turn my alarm off." 

"Good, " and with that he pushed her off of him gently, causing a squeak of surprise from her, and rolled to his side, bring her back to his chest. She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her as her shoulders shook, "Stiles, it's too early why are you laughing?"

"I thought you were a morning person..." She grinned and looked up to see that he  was smirking,

"I can be, but  I haven't had much sleep. So get comfy," he muttered and adjusted his position, his arms tightening their hold around her, "I'll wake you in time." 

Stiles felt herself nod as she got comfy once again (Not that she would be as comfy as she was previously, but at least there wasn't the light shining in her face any more). It didn't take long for her to settle, knowing that she would get thirty minutes sleep extra. With the smell of Derek and feeling his breath on her hair, his warmth and his secure hold of her, it was  impossible to try and stay awake. So she submitted, allowing herself to fall into a light slumber. For the first time in a while, Stiles was able to wake up and fall back asleep without fear of her night terrors. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, I think we all need a bit fluff right now. I do anyway.   
> Next chapter is longer and here's a spoiler for you. It's the title ;)
> 
> Countdown to the Disastrous 'Double Date' 
> 
> Got any theories? Let me know, I may write them in ^_^


	6. Countdown to the 'Disastrous Double Date'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The daily countdown to the dreaded double date where Stiles is forced, unwillingly, to go on with Lydia, Aiden and Mysterious Guy. She learns some new abilities, gets a new book, bonds with Cora and sees more of Derek than she ever thought she would see in her whole life. Standard week really, what with full moon coming up and what's that? Stiles looks... Whoa...

** Monday:-**

* * *

"Stiles, your phone keeps ringing." Isaac whined from the stairs. Stiles cracked open an eye, frown evident on her usual soft features.  

"Then put it on _silent_." she wanted to growl, but focused on calming herself once more, 

"It _is_ on silent," he continued, "And it's _Lydia_! She'll just call me if I turn it off."  

Stiles sighed and allowed her head to drop. Here she was trying to meditate after High School and all that was happening was distraction after distraction. Derek making coffee, Cora on her laptop doing whatever research she's been doing, Lydia being needy and Isaac being needy.  

"I just want _ten minutes_ of peace," she grumbled, holding a hand out in front of her to collect the mountain ash and slip it carefully into the baggy, "Bring it here, I'll see if the mansion is free from construction workers."  

Isaac was quick down the stairs and giving Stiles her phone as it started to vibrate again. Lydia's _fifth_ call in a row. He pecked the side of her head, accepting the mountain ash bag before scampering off into the kitchen. 

"Can't a girl meditate?" Stiles asked as she answered the phone, 

"Not when you _owe_ me. We're going shopping," Lydia stated and she could hear the car in the background, Lydia was already on her way over, "We've got the double date Friday night and we're going out of town dancing!" Lydia's excitement had Stiles face plant her sofa, slimly avoiding from stubbing her knee on the coffee table, 

"I don't dance Lydia." she muttered and heard the engine cut (At least, she hasn't danced properly in a while), 

"Well you do now, it'll be _fun_ I promise. Allison is always busy!" Lydia said and Stiles sighed, "Now am I coming up or are you coming down?" 

"I won't be long." Stiles grumbled before hanging up and making a loud noise in the pillow. 

"What's the surprise?" Isaac asked and Stiles glared up at him, 

"Your testicles on a plate for dinner." she growled before pulling herself up to get off the sofa. Isaac whined in response, which was the reaction she wanted, 

"She's obviously joking," Derek spoke up as he made his way over from his room, "She's going shopping. I hear it's _fun_." Stiles glared at him seeing the amused twitch of his smirk before spinning round and pulling her shoes on. 

"Well screw you guys because it's take out for you, and here I was thinking steak." She tried and pulled her hair out from the bun, shaking it and scrunching it in the mirror to try and look presentable for Lydia. _Again_.  

"That's for Wednesday when your dad comes for Dinner." Cora grinned from the kitchen with a bowl of cereal and Stiles sighed, wanting to just fall to the floor, 

"They didn't know that." she muttered and heard the familiar laugh from the youngest Hale. 

"Yeah they did." she winked from the sofa. The want to join them was now high, but her phone was ringing yet again and she had to answer Lydia before her 'Ginger Queen' got angry. 

* * *

** Tuesday:- **

* * *

 

"Stiles, you're not focused," Alan stated and Stiles allowed her head to fall back on her shoulders, groaning in defeated, "What is it?" 

"Well a couple of things, some of which I have told you already, but also I've got this _ridiculous_ double date to go on with Lydia on Friday and apparently it's out of town, there's _dancing_ involved and I was told before I arrived that it's a _nice_ restaurant with _no curly fries_ and if I order _anything_ close to chicken nuggets she will _murder_ me several times over," Stiles groaned out before she sighed, "If I was a guy, I wouldn't have this would I?" 

"Stiles... I-" Alan started before he sighed, "Do you feel better?" he asked and Stiles bobbed her head before standing straight and looking at the candle in front, her brows furrowing before the wick ignited and a flame grew. The brunette grinned over to him and he smiled, "Now I know you have candles back at yours, practice it and see how well you can do by next Tuesday." 

"What about Thursday?" she asked and he shook his head, 

"Meditation and seeing if you can practice using your spark energy as a defensive maneuver to push me. Speaking of which, are you keeping up with your meditating since your two new flat mates?" he asked and Stiles felt her face flush a deep crimson, "Stiles we both know the importance of meditating your energies. Is having Derek back distracting?" 

"Theory wise yes and you never told me your opinion." She pulled her hair loose from the pony tail as she assisted the part time Vet pack everything away. 

"I think you need to observe it a bit further. Scott said you are smelling more like him, therefore Derek must be unintentionally scenting you?" he asked and Stiles paused as she thought back before shaking her head, 

"He hasn't done anything like the others would do to 'scent' me..."  

"We both know that scenting can be done in many ways Stiles," Alan explained and handed her a book, "I found this the other day, it may be helpful for you and reading more into your Alpha theory." Stiles opened the bestiary and flicked through a few pages, 

"Who-" 

"Marin found it. Said it was from another Emissary. That's all I can tell you i'm afraid." he gave her a comforting smile and she rolled her eyes, closing it and slipping it carefully into her book bag. Emissaries had many secrets, but it was based more about being an Emissary more than anything. Deaton is unsure if she is one, or if it's just Stiles being who she is. She's already at 'Pack Mom' status, what else was there? 

* * *

  **Wednesday:-**  


* * *

She watched as Isaac and her father sat on the couch (her dad with a beer and Isaac with a soda), from her place at her desk. She had to smile before finishing off the e-mail. It was on the first Wednesday that Stiles had her father round for dinner did he decide to give Isaac a chance. Mainly because he thought the two were a _thing_. Okay so that was more their fault for not explaining pakc bonding properly: The two were sat on the sofa when he walked in and saw Isaac cuddled up to Stiles whilst she was doing her 'pack motherly' thing of scratching his head and he was nuzzling her stomach. Which also explained why he thought Isaac had _knocked_ her up.    

When things were cleared up however, it was safe to say that Isaac was the Sheriff's favorite wolf. Scott doesn't count though. Scott was her brother from another mother. Her father was a good influence on Isaac on what it's like to be a good guy. She knew that when the sports season was back, Isaac will be spending a lot of time at her old place or her dad here.   

Derek pulled the door open with the groceries in his arms and Stiles face lit up seeing him carry nearly all of them in his arms. She chuckled seeing Cora grumble about him not letting her carry another as she made her way into the kitchen.   

"Thanks guys! What's the damage?" Stiles asked as she began organizing the desk,   

"Don't worry about it!" she heard Cora call out and she chuckled and shook her head,    

"So I hear we have steak?" her father spoke up, rubbing his hands together, Stiles grinned at his hopeful excited look,   

"Yeah, I just made Derek go get you your Tofu Steak. Tastes the same. _Promise_." the growl coming from the kitchen had her laugh as Derek poked his head out,    

"Don't pull me into the bad books Stilinksi." he growled and Stiles winked,   

"Cool it Sour Wolf, he knew I was joking," she chuckled and shook her head before making her way over, "Now grab a drink and join daddy, I'm gonna start on dinner! Go- _goooo_." she forced a bottle of beer into his hands and pushed him out, not refraining from kicking his ass on the way. She's human, she recognises a _beautiful_ ass.

Cora remained to help her prep the vegetables and the two basically caught up. Cora's project was getting stressful, but as it turns out it has something to do with witchcraft which Stiles is essentially learning a little about with her spark training. Stiles didn't question as to why Cora was studying up about witchcraft, but she knew that the girl will come to her when ready. Just like everyone does. Why push when they come to you in the end. 

"So I heard you've got a date Friday night...?" Cora spoke up after washing the spinach and Stiles frowned deeply placing the Stilton in the large flat mushrooms.   

"Yeah. You should see what Lydia's making me wear. It's... Well safe to say I look like a girl." Stiles sighed and placed the mushrooms on the tray ready to go in the grill.   

"Stiles, in case you've forgotten, you _are_ a girl." Cora corrected with a smirk and Stiles rolled her eyes,   

"No shit Cora, but I mean it's tight and flattering and makes me look like I have impressive boobs and I really don't want it wear it for..."   

"A blind date which you feel will be disappointing." Cora finished and Stiles's head bobbed in agreement,   

"It's a dress I want to wear on like... a nice third date with a guy I really like. Or girl," she winked and Cora rolled her eyes, "I think I snap chatted it to you?"   

"ohhh, that one... Yeah that made Derek almost choke on his pancakes." Cora laughed and then stopped, "Whoops, wasn't supposed to tell you that."   

"He growl?" Stiles grinned and Cora's head bobbed, "Awww, I didn't know he cared!" she cooed and Cora cackled openly as Stiles started heating the pan ready for the steaks.  

* * *

  **Thursday:-**   

* * *

Thursday evening Stiles was curled up on the sofa, her book resting in her lap. Isaac had already disappeared to bed. Cora was sat near with her own book, but this time it was 'Wuthering Heights' and not a research book. Derek was out for a run. The Loft was peaceful, as it should be being that it is late at night and technically she should be getting to bed to sleep.    

"How did training go earlier?" Cora suddenly asked and waiting patiently as Stiles finished the page. She book marked it when she closed the book and looked to Cora thoughtfully.  

"Well, considering I haven't been meditating very much or properly recently, my energies are _surprisingly_ light, but they're _conflicted_ ," Stiles shrugged and gave Cora a knowing smile who had to smirk at this, "but then we tried like this force field training, kinda like the invisible woman without turning invisible."  

"Or like Violet in 'The Incredibles'." Cora grinned and Stiles chuckled,  

"Hell yes. It's small and I can just about created a barrier around a candle flame, so sending a pushing force field is a bit too advanced for me currently. _Levitating_ stuff however, that was easy, but this stuff? damn." The two had ended up, books abandoned and facing each other fully as they spoke animatedly.   

"Okay so show me." Cora then suggested and Stiles felt her brow arched,  

"You might get freaked out again though..." she was hesitant, but Cora shook it off and jumped up grabbing the chucky vanilla Candle on a stand (That Stiles had for decoration by the sofa) and placed it in the middle of the room,  

"Come on! Try me. If your eyes go all foggy I won't be freaked. Scouts Honor." she grinned and Stiles rolled her eyes before jumping up and faced Cora, her hands tentative either side of the candle.  

"Okay, this parts somewhat-" Stiles began as her eyes flashed white and the candle ignited, "...easy. Mainly because I've been practicing. Now this part takes silence."  

This was when Stiles took deep inhale, eyes focusing only on the flame in front. Cora watched her as her eyes seemed to glazed over, her breathing slow and steady. It was when the color went from the usual whiskey brown to the foggy almost dead white did Cora notice the flame start to flicker and struggle. She could see an almost faint circular film surround it, no bigger than a tennis ball really. Her brows rose as it was near impossible for even her eyes to see it, like a stray spiders web reflecting in the sun light. The flame loss life as it ate away at the remaining oxygen within the bubble that Stiles had created. 

It was as it was literally about to die did the door get pulled open and the bubble collapse. Stiles sighed, her eyes fluttering close as she placed a hand on her head. Cora looked from the now very much thriving flame to a slightly weakened Stiles over to Derek still by the door. His eyes showing his concern for Stiles as he pulled the door to close and locking it. 

"You okay?" Cora asked and the brunette nodded, running a hand through her hair, 

"Y-Yeah, just tired out. Been doing that all afternoon with Deaton." she attempted a smile and looked to Cora, who sighed in relief at seeing Stiles's brown eyes, but they were slightly blood shot, 

"Maybe it's time for bed..." Cora suggested and Stiles head bobbed in agreement, 

"Y-Yeah... Definitely, I just need to sit down." her walk back to the sofa was shaky at best and it was when she fell face forward onto the sofa did the two Hale siblings share a look of concern, 

"Want some help there?" Cora asked, Stiles lifted her face to the side, 

"Just five minutes, but you could make my tea if you want?" she asked and Cora shared another look with Derek who sighed and made his way to the kitchen. 

"Thank you Sour Wolf," she grinned and pushed herself up to sit like a normal person, but her head resting in her hands, "That's the most progress I've made today on that." she looked up with a grin to Cora who nodded, but the concern was evident on her features as she placed the candle stand back by the sofa. 

"Maybe we shouldn't have done that." Cora said as she sat down next to her friend, 

"Nah, I need to keep up with it anyway. Besides, It'll be fun to practice Saturday with the pups before the full moon if I get the chance." she grinned and Cora rolled her eyes, but at least there was a smile there now. 

"They let you practice on them?" she asked and Stiles shrugged, 

"They let me practice throwing Lacrosse balls and stuff at them when I was learning how to levitate stuff," she grinned and Cora arched a questioning brow, "I'll show you another time." she winked as Derek made his way out the kitchen with her tea, the way she likes it done. She smiled in thanks as she accepted it. 

"Need help upstairs?" he asked and she shook her head, 

"Nah, go shower Sour Wolf, you stink." she grinned lazily as Derek huffed and left her to share a small laugh with Cora. 

* * *

 

** Friday: Date Night **

* * *

" _Cora_! What are you _doing_ in there! I need to get ready for tonight!" Stiles whined and as her fist met the bathroom door, 

" _Stiles_!" Cora growled and she rolled her eyes, 

"I swear to God Cora, I _will_ sick Lydia on you!" Stiles responded with a growl, 

"Just use Derek's bathroom! He's out for a run anyway!" Stiles tapped a her foot before she sighed, Cora had a point, 

" _Fine,_ but if I'm late it's _your_ fault!" she called out as she grabbed her stuff and made her way down the spiral stair case. Isaac was playing Battlefield with Scott, who was snickering, he gave her a comforting look. 

"Good luck tonight buddy!" Scott grinned and Stiles would have thrown her soap at him, but then she would have to risk using Derek's.  

"I hate you all." she grumbled as she made her way into Derek's bathroom. He kept it neat thank God, so she was able to quickly set her stuff up before stripping down and jumping in the shower. She wouldn't admit this to anyone, but she _may_ have sniffed his shower gel once. Or twice. It smelt good! And no, it wasn't Old Spice. It was a different brand that she honestly didn’t take notice off because she had to be quick. 

Body dried, underwear on, towel secure, hair semi-dry and beginning to curl, and all her junk in her little bag. She made sure to give Derek's bathroom a quick clean down, as a sign of respect, and hang the floor towel on the rail in hopes it would dry in time for him. She cleaned the drain from her loose hair and flushed it for him. She's considerate like that.  

"Okay, time... _shit_." she had thirty minutes to get to Lydia standards of ready and then get used to the _death_ heels she wanted Stiles to wear. If Stiles had her way, she would be wearing her black chucks, but Stiles stopped getting her way after the time she turned up in dirty skinny jeans and her usual tank and plaid shirt (How she would look daily at School basically). The guy didn't seem to mind, after all they went bowling! Lydia said that Stiles got friend-zoned during that, especially after she had curly fries. Stiles took the achievement too early because now the standards are getting worse.  

She pulled the door open only to be face to face with a _very_ shirtless Derek, _very_ shirtless and, _nope_ she wasn't going to look down because she was _pretty_ sure the dude was _naked_. As the day he was born. _Naked_ naked. Not like, wearing underwear. Nude. Without clothes. Sans coverage of the lower part of the body... You get it.

The next twenty seconds will be known as the most mortifying of her life as Stiles was just _stood_ there, stuff in one arm, the other gripping the door handle very tightly whilst her mouth opened and closed like a gold fish. Mind you, Derek wasn't doing much either as he was quick to cover himself with a towel, and she was pretty sure he was blushing, but he was just as frozen as she was. His eyes wide in shock.  

"A-Wha-Wel-I am _so_ sorry!" Stiles almost shrieked out, but she sounded surprisingly calm considering she was pretty sure she was flushing all over, her heart pounding against her rib cage, "Cora was- and I have to- _oh my god_ I'll go now!" She stuttered before making a quick dash to his door, careful to not slip on the floor which is actually an achievement for her because lets face it: Stiles is a klutz at the best of times, "Thanks for _warning_ Derek guys!" Stiles growled as she made her way to the stairs and dashed up them.  

"What's that smell?" Isaac asked Scott who shrugged, the two continuing with their match. If only they knew better, then again they wouldn't want to know.

* * *

"I'm _totally_ ready Lydia, just head up and you'll see I'm ready!" Stiles said as she attempted to zip her dress up, her voice an octave higher in her lie,

"Why don't I believe you?" Lydia's response had Stiles sigh, 

"Because... you shouldn't. I can't zip this damn thing up and the heels are going to _break_ me." Stiles whined and plopped down on her bed ungracefully, 

"If that's you wrinkling the dress Stiles I will _cut_ you." she threatened and Stiles was quick to jump up, 

"Just head up okay! if you don't approve you can do your magic to fix what's wrong." Stiles grabbed the death heels and ridiculous clutch before making her way down stairs and slipping the phone in the small bag. How anyone worked with this thing was _stupid_. She couldn't fit much in there, just her phone, the tiny purse and a baggy of mountain ash. She never left home without it! She swore if she were to have a purse, it would have to be a thin thing with notes folded into teeny tiny little squares..

"Stiles, _whoa_..." Isaac stumbled to a pause, large bowl of pasta in his hands, Stiles looked up from the desk with an arched brow, "You look... _whoa_." 

"Aww _honey_ , that’s great now zip me up." Stiles cooed at first before she remembered the impending doom that was Lydia. Isaac was quick to head over, place his bowl down and zip the back up. 

"And this is a first date for you?" he asked and Stiles sighed, "And this is deemed a worthy outfit?" 

"According to Lydia, yes. Yes it is... It’s too much isn't it." Isaac took a step back to look at her as she did a small spin for him. The dress in question had thin straps, a sweetheart neck line and was fitted like a second skin down her body to about mid thigh, there was a sheer material attached  mid-waist that slowed down and around her legs to just under the knee giving her body the appearance of wider hips. The stiletto heels were strappy that tied delicately around her ankle. With her hair curling down to below her shoulder blades and the simple yet Smokey eye make-up. She looked like a different person. 

"Stiles- _oh my god you weren't kidding!_ " Cora said as she exited the kitchen with her bowl of pasta, "You look... _whoa_."  

"Oh _God_ , that's what Isaac said... I _can't_ go. This is stupid," Stiles began to pace in front of her desk, "I obviously look like I'm _trying_ too hard and I'm not, I don't want to look ' _whoa_ ' I want to look _boring_."  

"Stiles," Isaac took her by her shoulders and pulled her into a comforting hug, "whether you want him to think anything, if you don't like the date then you don't _have_ to see him ever again. Besides, who cares what he thinks."  

Stiles was almost instantly relaxing after his words and she carefully nuzzled into his neck, wary of her make-up, "I love you pup, you know what to say." she pouted as the door was pulled open and Lydia, looking like she just walked off an evening wear runway from fashion week, walked in. 

"Okay, let me see," she demanded and Stiles pulled away from Isaac and grabbed her clutch, "Not bad Stiles. You look amazing. Doesn't she guys?" she looked round as Isaac, Scott and Cora agreed, "Where's Derek?" 

"I'm right _he_ -" Derek sighed as he made his way out the kitchen, pausing as she looked at Stiles. She flushed a little, shuffling on the spot as he eyed her. 

" _Perfect_ , right now lets go! our dates are waiting!" Lydia grinned before dragging Stiles out the door... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wheee, what do you think? Does the dress sound right for Stiles? I've always pictured her with more of an athletic figure, so giving her the illusion of that 'curvy figure' would look good.  
> So yeah... What do you think? What do you wanna see more of? 
> 
> Next chapter is some more Loft bonding. And Scott. Because he's the hot girl guys. ;D


	7. Pre-Full Moon Pack Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to bond a little before the full moon. Get some major cuddling done with Isaac, maybe some school work OH and what's this? Derek's being a sourwolf? Big Surprise. Dumb Ass.

Stiles was careful as she closed the door to the loft and locking it. She could see Isaac fast asleep on the sofa with the TV off. He was curled up in her corner, cuddling up to a pillow and there was _definitely_ a little bit of drool there. He looked so innocent, almost cherub like with his blonde curls falling into his face. She smiled softly at the site in front of her, not wanting to move  him , but knew he would want his bed . Stiles carefully made her way over and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder blade. 

"Did you have a good time?" Isaac groggily asked and his baby blue eyes fluttered open before he looked at her from beneath his lashes. Her heartstrings pulled as she felt the need to pull him into a cuddle and settle him back to sleep. She nodded with a small smile,

"Yeah, _really_ good night." she whispered and Isaac's brows scrunched up in a sleepy confusion,

"Isn't that a bad thing?" he asked and she chuckled breathily before crouching so she was eye level with him,

"Would be if he was straight." she smirked and Isaac grinned before he moved forward to sniff her and frowned,

"He smells straight." he muttered and Stiles chuckled,

"He  _smells_ straight Isaac?" she questioned and Isaac bobbed his head, "Honey he wears a similar aftershave to Danny."

"No, not like that... I can smell male arousal on you." he frowned and Stiles sighed,

"We went dancing, so I  _may _ have danced like a girl my age does with a few guys..." she grinned and Isaac rolled his eyes, "Come on now pup, time for bed. I'm home now," she leaned forward to peck his head before standing up and moving out of his way. Isaac pulled her into a cuddle, scenting her a little and muttering about her taking a shower. Stiles laughed as she pushed him and pointed to the stairs, " _Go_! I'll tidy up down here." she grinned as he sleepily made his way up the stairs, giving her a small wave.

Stiles made quick work of making the sofa, and tidying up the living area before she made her way to the kitchen. To her pleasant surprise, it was tidy with the kettle and her cup ready for her to make her  tea. She flicked the kettle on and made her way back out to take off the killer heels, her feet relishing in the feel of the cool wooden floor. A light caught her eyes and she made her way over to Derek's room, poking her head in the door to see if he was awake. It was obviously him who cleaned the kitchen for her, so she wanted to thank him, but he was fast asleep and curled up  _on _ his bed, still fully clothed. Since he was facing the door, she was able to see how relaxed his face looked in his sleep. It was unlike Scott's puppy pouted face or even Isaac's baby like Cherub face. It was a look that she has never seen Derek display before since she first met him: Peace. He looked completely at peace in his sleep. It was beautiful. 

His book was facing open on the floor and she frowned at that, but knew it fell off because he had fallen asleep so she didn't get upset about it. Besides, the majority of these books were _from_ the  mansion anyway. She attempted to be silent as she made her way over and crouched to pick up the book and place it on the night stand next to his bed. This was when she got a closer look at his face and her face fell at the sight of it. Why the hell couldn't he be like this most of the time? Like when he smiled it was a damn good look on him. Mind you, the shocked blush from earlier when she stepped out his bathroom was beautiful enough to be permanently imprinted on her brain. She wasn't _blind_ , she knew he was good looking.  _H ell_, the first time he slammed her up against her door it took _everything_ in her to squash down the feelings of how   _turned __on_  that made her feel. Which was weird because she was terrified of him at that point as well. 

Stiles rolled her eyes at the thought and stood up to switch off the lamp. As soon as the room went dark she heard a deep inhale before a low rumbling growl and there were hands on her. She squeaked as her body was dragged over from her standing position to be pressed into the mattress by Derek's as his nose ran slowly from her collar bone up her neck. 

The sensation sent a shiver down her spine when she heard him taking a long inhale of her scent and the thundering sound deep within his chest. She slowly lifted her hands from the mattress and placed them on his chest, ready to gently push him back a fraction, but before she could say anything, Derek had snarled grabbing her wrists and pushing them either side of her head. 

He remained still, waiting for her to make a move. Stiles breath was slowly coming to her as her breathing steadied gradually, her brain going into overdrive as she tried to think about what the  _hell _ was going on right now.

Once Derek was sure she wasn't going to move he made a huffing noise and began to nuzzle the gap between her neck and shoulder. It was when she felt something warm and wet on her collar bone did she freeze again. Did he just  _lick _ her?  Did that seriously just happen?

"D-Derek?" she gasped out causing him to tense, but he only began to nuzzle her again and she felt small butterfly kisses on her neck, his chest rumbling in a positive tone that she thinks is approval? She felt his head nudge her jaw, whining noises coming from the man above her so Stiles slowly, carefully bared her neck, trying to catch a look at his face, but like a dumbass, she had turned the light out .

Derek openly grumbled his approval and Stiles swore that if he was a cat he would be  _purring_ right now. His nose returned to her neck, breathing her in, the tip of his nose trailing down to her collar bone before making it's gradual way back up.  He released her wrists, his warm hands sliding along her arms, grazing over her breasts making her breath hitch, and down her sides to her hips. He growled when her breath hitched and placed a kiss to her pulse point. 

" _Mine_." it was low, it was deep and for some reason she bloody heard it over the sound of her own fucking breathing and heart pounding in her ears. 

"W-What?" she gasped and Derek finally sat up and away from her neck. She was able to take a look at his face and her eyes widened seeing the familiar red glow, " _Whoa_." her voice barely a whisper as her hands lifted , one resting on his shoulder and the other grasped the side of his face, her thumb stroking his jaw as she gazed into the Alpha glow of his eyes. Derek whined slightly as he leaned into the hands, scenting her.

Her head tilted in awe as she watch the man in front press a long kiss to her wrist, his eyes fluttering closed,  the wolf rumbling in content. His eyes opened and gazed at her as he slowly removed his lips from her wrist. She watched carefully as the Alpha red glow seemed to fade away and his brows knotted together in confusion before his whole body tensed. 

"Stiles?" Derek slowly asked and her brows flew to her hairline. _'_ _Holy motherfucking shits on a stick that was the wolf!?_ ' her mind echoed and he released her hand before quickly pulling himself off of her. Stiles released a breath she didn't know she had been holding in and pushed herself up to sit and curled her legs in as she turned to face Derek sitting at the farthest point away from her on his bed, head in hands.

"Derek...?" she slowly asked and his shoulders visibly tensed through his shirt, "Hey... do-don't worry about it okay man? Full moon is tomorrow, the wolf- the wolf is a little-"

"I'm sorry." he sounded so small and her heart ached as she got onto her knees and shuffled over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder,

"It's okay. Seriously. We're pack," she whispered and Derek finally lifted from his hands to look at her and she attempted a comforting smile, "It's okay," he just stared at her before he sighed and relented, "Now unzip me because otherwise I have to wake Isaac up to do it." she grinned.

* * *

When she woke the next morning, she wasn't surprised to find Isaac curled up by her, his head on her stomach and the duvet half thrown off of them. Most likely because she got hot from his wolf  ass being a radiator. She sighed with a smile on her features as she began carding her fingers through his messy curls. They were getting long and he was definitely in need of a hair cut, but that meant chopping them off w hich  would honestly upset her. She loved her pups cherub curls.

Isaac shifted and began nuzzling her belly, hand drifting to the side and bringing her closer to him as he took a long sniff of her before smiling contently, "Do I smell more like pack?" she asked and felt his head nod on her stomach, "good."

"Did you sleep well?" he asked and Stiles made a noise to say that she did. It wasn't the best of sleeps and she honestly felt like she had been spoilt at the beginning of the week. Sleep was still sleep and thanks to the drink, she didn't think too much into the fact that Derek's alpha wolf had basically responded to her last night. She would have to tell Deaton, but before she did, she wanted to see Derek on the actual full moon. Maybe being back in Beacon hills was good for him, bringing the Alpha back out  _OR _ maybe the wolf had recuperated enough. Who knows. 

The bestiary wasn't telling her anything to do with Wolves yet. Just more information about  _mates_. It was fascinating actually. She won’t deny that. It seemed that werewolves mated for life and were incredibly possessive of their mate. This was intensified for alphas. The need to make the pack bigger and stronger was also a big part of it especially when it came to a certain season that came only a few times in a wolves life span. T his of course was depending on what was actually happening in a wolves life. For example they would always go through their first  _heat_ during puberty. Another time could be for a newly turned alpha wanting to make the pack larger. The  _heat_ (as it stated in the bestiary) can also be triggered by the mate being in the vicinity. The wolf would just need to catch scent and that alone can trigger the heat .

Again, Stiles has barely touched the surface of the bestiary so maybe after understanding a bit more behind it, she will finally reach the part she wants to fine. Upside of this book was that it was actually written in English and not Ancient Latin. So she didn't have to get Lydia in and then explain to Lydia  _why _ she wanted it translated. Especially the part about the whole  _mates _ thing. That was embarrassing enough for to  read it knowing that she had wolves around her.

" _So_ , since it's full moon later you've got these options: One is stay here and make someone bring my laptop up, Two is take this snuggle party downstairs with duvets and watch silly TV and Disney and order Take out and finally _Three_ is make today like any other day and train." she suggested and even though training would be good and she should technically do it... she didn't want to. Besides, if she multi-tasked with option two then she should be fine. Ideally.

Isaac nuzzled her belly, "Option two, invite the pack?" 

"We can do that nearer the time or tomorrow? I know I missed out last night, but we know we'll be spending time tomorrow," she shrugged, "Besides, they're gonna turn up gradually throughout the day."

"True. Okay, you okay with option two? Don't you want to meditate?" Isaac lifted his head to look at her, his curls all messy and eyes still somewhat puffy from sleep. Freaking adorable little shit. 

Stiles smiled and ruffled said curls, "If it gets too much, I'll get some work done okay? Maybe bake and read. Depends." she grinned and Isaac nodded with a smile and laid back down to nuzzle her stomach.

"Okay then, will Derek join?" he asked and Stiles felt her brows scrunch together,

"I suppose... why?" she asked slowly,

"I like having him here with you and Cora, the place seems... _complete_." 

* * *

"You gonna join us?" Stiles pulled herself onto his bed and crossed her legs as she watch him consider her from behind his book,

"You mean to sit and watch films or tonight?" he asked, his voice distant and she frowned,

"Both dude. Everything is always tetchy around full moon, so we spend the two to three days basically puppy piling it and treating it like a girls monthly cycle," she winked at the way his brows reacted, "I _know_ , Scott hates it when I refer it to his period too, but seriously it's totes a period."

"I'm fine thanks." he dead panned and rolled his eyes before they returned to the book in front. 

"For...?"

"For both." Stiles let her hands flop with unnecessary weight onto his mattress making a noise, 

"Really? Come _on_ Derek, we sit on the couch regularly whilst you read and for tonight? I  _kinda _ need you there man." she tried and Derek just made a huffing noise and closed his book, placing it on the side before he faced her, arms crossed. She only glanced at them for a little bit before looking him straight in the eyes. 

"You  _need _ me there?" he scrutinized and Stiles's head bobbed,

"Yeah because you're pack and the wolves need to get used to you as a person  _and_ a wolfand not the scent that you leave on me and Isaac," she said and he stiffened a little, his eyes darkening by a fraction, "Come on, it's totally safe because it's in the mansion's back yard and we make it relaxed and then there's the massive puppy pile and we wake up under blankets and on pillows galore, it's unlike most full moons according to Peter and the twins."

"Peter joins?" thick brow arched,

"Rarely, unfortunately Peter's more of an Omega than pack, but we plan to change then when we move in," she shrugged, "so come on, please? _Pretty please_?" she attempted her puppy dog pout at him and even batted her lashes a few times before the wolf sighed and he nodded, "Yes!" she grinned and leapt forward to wrap her arms around him in a cuddle, "Also, no jeans because they are un-comfy and ruin my puppy piles." she muttered and clambered off him with a wink.

Isaac had the blanket  out and prepared the sofa for epic snuggling whilst she persuaded Derek to join them. Cora had a couple of the lamp stands by her usual seat, but with snacks and even a freaking cool box that Stiles assumed had drinks in. Stiles had to laugh and this, but was grateful.  Cora was thinking ahead for when people had to move to get food or drink. Stiles even saw the Bestiary on her seat for when her mind gets restless.

"Your tablet is also my side for if you want that instead." Isaac grinned, knowing Stiles's need to keep busy and the small brunette pulled him into a cuddle, ruffling his hair,

"Thank you pup . " 

* * *

By lunch time, Stiles had curled up with her  tablet , back resting against Derek and her toes under Isaac's thighs who was currently debating with  Scott over what film to put on next. Of course Stiles didn't care as she was busy typing up an essay for one of her classes. Cora was sat at the desk using  Stiles's laptop for her r esearch occasionally messaging her and the two chatting away through an instant messenger to save them from talking loudly over the film.  Derek was reading, big surprise there. Dude read a lot.

"I swear if you two don't pick a film and quit bickering like an old married couple, I'll make you do two laps of the stairs again," Stiles groaned, her head falling back to Derek's shoulder. She felt it shake slightly, knowing he was chuckling with some good control because normally those shoulder shakes would have knocked her head off, "Now pick."

The two wolves seemed to agree very quickly on what was on next, even if it was to be a background noise.  Once the two settled, Stiles was able to continue typing away with her essay.

"What are you working on?" Derek spoke up after a moments pause if her tapping on the glass screen.

"Erm, well it's answering the question on how Fitzgerald uses language, structure and form to create meaning in the final chapter of' The  Great  Gatsby' ," Stiles answered, resting her head on his shoulder once again. Failing in her attempt to look at him. She felt his stubbly chin rest on her head, his breath blowing over her and tickling her nose , "It's pretty easy when you know what your teacher wants to see in the essay and you've read the book a few times to help those two study." she grinned, feeling the eyes of said friends looking at her.

"Well, we watched the film and _ I_thought that would be enough..." Scott commented, Isaac chuckled and shook his head,

"Dude, even _ I_knew the film wasn't good enough for class, I mean there was dub step for one." he grinned.

Stiles lifted her head to grin, "Especially in his first draft for our first homework piece! ' _the music back then was awesome!_ ' and proceeded to talk about how dub step is getting popular again." she laughed as Scott flushed.

"To be fair I wrote that in chem before hand." Scott defended and stiles had to laugh again,

" _Dude_ , you didn't even do the reading!" she countered with a crooked grin at his pout.

"I've read it now..." and being classic Scotty, he was giving her his perfected puppy dog look. She openly cursed this look.

"Scotty. No, not that look, you know I can 't deal with the puppy eyes. Scotty stop," her head fell back once again as she groaned, "Why is it that it's more effective during your time of the month?"

"Ewww, Stiles why do insist on calling it that?" Scott whined,

" _Because_ Scotty boy, like women you wolves have roughly three days in a month where everything is all hyper emotional and you need some tender loving care otherwise you'll rip my throat out," she felt a grin on her face as she sat straight to continue with her essay, "Like me once a month." there was an evident smirk on her features, but she ignored Scott's ' _whyy_ ' and got comfy before announcing that the twins were heading over with pizza for everyone. She had good pups.

Scott cheered up at the sound of pizza and soon settled to watch whatever it was they has out on.  When all was peaceful she was able to finally focus on her work again, but it didn't have her full attention, not even Cora messaging her had her full focus. Every time she shifted to get comfortable after getting a numb butt, she felt Derek stiffen. Normally he was accommodating to her fidgety ass, but now it seemed like her shifting or moving closer to him seemed like a... is bother the right word?

After his seventh huff from her shifting, she had given up and got off the sofa muttering about needing to meditate on the roof. She didn't bother changing into warmer clothes, just slipped on her trainers and left as the twins were pulling the door open with boxes of pizza in their arms. She greeted them both with a hug, telling them to behave and not make a mess before disappearing off.

Once upstairs and looking out over the town in front she allowed herself to release the sigh she had been holding in. What the hell was his problem? Was it really because of full moon tonight and she was letting it get to her? Did he not consider her pack? No. He does consider her pack because he scents her like the others do. Heck, the two have even  _ slept_together. His wolf definitely considers her pack from the scenting and...  _licking_ he was doing the night before.

 ' _M_ _ine_. '

Stiles shivered as the memory of the grumble echoed in her mind. The  _hell _ did that mean? What was this? Dark ages? Cavemen times? Staking  _claim _ on someone? Oh  _shit_. Wolves were very protective over things that are  _theirs_. It didn't count as items, it counted as pack and family... but it's different when counting things as  _theirs_. They shared everything as a pack, obviously with the whole 'alpha, beta omega' thing, but still! Did his wolf see Stiles as a potential-

"Stiles." she shivered at two things just then. Her theory and his voice. What if it was correct? What would that mean for tonight? Would the alpha be present again? Would he try to claim her or the pack as his? Did they really need  _another _ alpha in the pack? If they can even call it a proper pack...

The brunette ran a hand through her hair and turned to face him, crossing her arms to shield herself from the cold. She had to refrain from groaning, even in freaking _sweats_ he looked good. Stupid werewolf genes of awesomeness. It's just not fair.

"I'm okay," she attempted a smile, "just getting a little restless."

He was silent as she stared at her before crossing his arms a with a sigh, "You know I can tell when you're lying Stiles." he stated and she rolled her eyes,

"And I can tell when you're being a broody Sourwolf." she countered, but all she got for a response from his was the raised eyebrows. She had labelled this as his _'_ _r eally Stiles_' look a long time ago. 

"What's going on?" he asked, direct to the point and she wanted to scowl at him, but she didn't, she just shrugged, " _Stiles_." he sighed, his head dropping in defeat. He wanted to push her, she could tell he did, but was trying hard not to.

"Be honest with me, no awkward weird Sourwolf avoiding shit okay?" she asked and he looked at her, brows arched shoulders tensed, "What do you remember from last night? and no avoiding the answer, just tell me the truth." he was going to cut her off, she could see it, but she stopped him. He was tense, his eyes flashed her. Blue.

"Not much," he started and couldn't look her in the eyes, "Just that I was asleep and then I woke up, with you in my bed. Scared."

"S-Scared? Derek I wasn't scared, I was in shock.  _Dude_ , you were  _alpha_ eyeing me!" Was that why he was being so awkward then? "My theory about the Alpha not being gone was  right!"

"I-I didn't hurt you then?" he asked and damn it, why did he had to give her that vulnerable look?

"What-  _no_. Dude I thought you were pissed off with me for making you join in on puppy bonding time, or full moon tonight," she shrugged,  "or that you didn't...consider us pack..." she knew she sounded small and hurt, she knew it, but she wasn't about to hide it either.

"Stiles... I-" he started to speak up, but  she shook her head, not allowing herself to see his face right now,

"No I get it, I mean you were gone for five months. That's a long time, and yeah I was really angry at you for abandoning us, abandoning me, but-" she stopped herself and shook her head once more, "Damn it Derek, I think of you as pack okay. Whether you like it or not, but if you don't want it, don't want us? Say now."

He was silent. Too silent. He was going to do it again. She allowed herself to open up to him and he was going to let her down again. 'Fool me once, shame on you; fool me twice, shame on me.' echoed through her mind as she finally looked up to see him. His eyes were soft and he had taken steps to be almost right in front of her. 

"I consider you pack, Stiles." he stated and just like that she relaxed visibly. The breath that she had be holding had been released, the clench in her hand gone and her tense shoulders slack. 

"Then... Why the reluctance man? Are you just not the touchy feely kinda guy like I've made the pack?" she asked carefully, thinking of what words to use next.

"Watching you with the pack, embracing the twins, the pack welcoming Cora with open arms, and then the humans, Stiles what you've done is what I failed at and seeing it from the outside makes sense." he explained, trying to be understanding, but obviously now voicing his feelings.

"Like an Omega." 

"Exactly."

The roll of whiskey eyes was not what he expected and she could see it by the confused brow raise. After all this time, and her theories shared and saying that he freaking 'Alpha'd last night was not enough, "Dude, you're an _idiot_. You're   _not_ an Omega and if you say you are one more time I will push you out the window and let you fall to the ground from the balcony," there wasn't even a stutter in her heart beat as she shook her head and walked past him to head back down to the flat, "You coming dumb ass?"

Derek's head fell back as he sighed and turned to face her, seeing her leaning on the door frame with a smirk, "Is your power even strong enough to do that?" he queried gaining a grin from her,

"Hey, I geddit man, you're a beef cake, but get me angry enough and I  _may _ just hulk out on your perky ass," she winked, refraining from biting her lip at the way the tips of his ears went red. It was subtle, especially from the way he was frowning at her for not being serious, but enough for her to see, "Now I repeat: You coming  _Dumb Ass _ ?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H'okay, so the reason for posting so late is: 3B. Need I say more? =]  
> But here we go! If you want to read anything in particular leave a comment and maybe you'll see it in a future chapter =]  
> (example: more Pack mom-ness, sassy Peter, Allison, Isaac being an adorable cherub faced baby, the hot girl (Scott), Is there a love triangle there with AidenxLydiaxJackson in the tags? Yes. Yes there is >=] )  
> Thanks for reading! <3  
> Also, if you want hit me up on Tumblr. Same name as here, but be warned, there's a lot more rambling there ^_^
> 
> {{Not beta'd, just proofed by me - if there are random gaps it happens from the upload from word to here}}


	8. Full Moon Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all. A surprisingly fluffy chapter to do with full moon. Well, when you have a pack mumma making sure all is smooth, it's going to be happy, sassy with a hint of childish behaviour. =]

 

"Believe me Little Red, making sure they were out early yesterday for me to set up took more effort then it should, "Peter commented as he placed the last candle by the designated food and drink corner, "Now you  _sure _ these candles are safe here?" he asked and turned to face her. Stiles was turning a large portion of a corner near the back door into a massive bed. There were pillows and blankets galore on top of futons that Peter had brilliantly bought thinking of everyone's comfort, there were also of course some separate beds because puppy piles got stifling hot.   


"I'll be in here the whole night whilst the pups are running, Peter, it's more for my comfort." she explained and with a  simple flick of her wrist, all the candles lit up. This little action wasn't fazed by Stiles as she fluffed a pillow.

"You're getting stronger." he commented and she just simply ' _hmm _ _ d _ ' her reply,

"I'm training a lot," she grinned at the finished corner and faced him, "Now do I _have_ to ask?"

He smirked, "Why Little Red, I would  _dare_ think you don't  _care _ if you didn't." his brilliant blue eyes glittering in amusement.

"Will you  _please_ join tonight?"

" Alas, I have plans." he shrugged and waved his hand unimportantly,

"On the night of the  _full moon _ ?" she asked sceptically.

"Important plans my  _dear _ Little Red, they have me tied." he attempted to bat his eyes dramatically at her, but she responded with a simple eye roll used to him being a 'Drama Queen'. (He put Lydia to shame at times, but don't let Lydia know that)

"Don't join with the puppy pile if you must, we have these other beds here," she waved to the made up futons next the  puppy bed, "Just ... Just _join_ us Peter. Be more involved with us."

"You're not selling this very well, dear;  you should really learn to  work on your pitch, use some _buzz_ words. " he smirked and Stiles sighed before she thumped his arm, knowing it wouldn't hurt him. The pout on his face and arm rubbing was more for her benefit really. 

"Look, join us now or join us when the house is done. Either way, the pups need to be used to your scent enough to not think of you as creeper wolf, but as the amazing uncle Peter who has done all of this for us," she took a step back, arms open to show the house, "Now joins us, or keep me company. You're not backing out tonight Peter. Pack  Mumma's spoken."

With arms crossed and hips jutted to the side, she was giving him a look of determination and somewhat large puppy eyes because even if she did give him no choice, he would still try and say no.  Peter sighed, head dropping before looking at her with his blue eyes glittering.

" _Okay _ Little Red, I'll stay," he gave in and Stiles grinned before she pounced him, arms wrapping tightly around his waist, "If I knew that would be the reaction, I would have said yes ages ago." he chuckled when she pulled back and thumped his arm again.

"Shut it Pete." she winked before diving into the pile of cuddly softness and pulling out the Bestiary she had been reading. 

"Now now, say please," he pulled his coat off and made his way over to join her. Folded coat on the side she was quick to adjust her position to half rest against his chest with his arm wrapped round her, "What's this?"

"Embarrassingly enough, it's supposed to help me with a theory about Derek, but all I am getting right now is information that is  _not_ useful," she pouted and closed the booked, "Mate induced Heats on the Alpha has been very...  informative, but ew ." 

He laughed whole heartily at this and rubbed her shoulder, "If you wanted some information about that, I could help you." he wiggled his brows and Stiles somehow managed to flush and whiten at the same time, "Stiles, I'm _joking _ ."

"I know, but... Oh my God Creeper Wolf, I was  _not_ expecting you to say that. I feel awkward reading it in the first place, let alone with you reading over my shoulder. It's like reading some weird detailed smutty fanfiction without the smut." she shuddered and snuggled herself further into his hold.

"Stiles,  _really _ ? Why are you even reading the book anyway?"

"Because I need answers, duh," she grinned and opened the book again to find her place. Peter just nudged her and she sighed, head dropping back to his collar bone, "Fine, Derek's Alpha is waking up." Just as she expected, Peter stiffened against her.

"You're still researching into _that_ theory?" her queried and she nodded, clueless to the sudden cooler temperature of his tone of voice, "What's making you think he's waking up?"   


"Because last night his eyes weren't glowing blue, they were glowing _red_ at me." her finger scanned the page for her place.

"You mean after the date you had to go on? How was clubbing by the way?" he relaxed a margin when she shifted against him, successfully distracting him,

"It wasn't clubbing really Peter, just one club and dancing with what my mumma gave me. You know, the usual. Except my date was gay and taught me some moves that should   _only_ be used when _seducing_ on the dance floor and _no where_ else," she grinned and tilted her head round to look at him, "I'm a natural apparently." her attention soon turned back to the book.

"Didn't you mentioned you used to dance?" Peter queried nosing over to see her finger paused over the mate induced heats section ,

"Mm, when my mother was alive yeah I did. I wanted to join back at some point, but Lacrosse came up and the whole 'Is Stiles going through a ' _Gender Confusion_ ' phase' and then you waltzed in on an alpha high, and well, obviously the rest is history as to why I haven't gone back." she shrugged and the two remained in a comfortable silence, the pack eventually arriving. The twins had been first to arrive long before Peter had so she had sent them on a territory run to ensure all was safe for tonight.

"And no mushroom circles?" she asked, making sure. The twins paused before Ethan shook his head,

"I didn't see any  on the run, nor smell  Fae . " he shifted and Stiles turned her gaze to Aiden who rolled his eyes, Stiles gave him a stern frown,

" _O_ _kay_ , I didn't see or smell any either," he pouted at her and Stiles placed her hands on her hips as she stared him down, "And I'm sorry." it was quiet but it was enough before she opened up her arms for him. Aiden scooped her in his arms easily, scenting her by nuzzling the hair behind her ear. She laughed hand in the back of his hair, scratching it affectionately.

"You're a good pup, Aiden." she whispered before he let her go. His eyes glowing the recent Beta blue. It was a new discovery for them, but occasionally the Alpha popped through still. She deduced that the Alpha was gradually submitting now that there was not officially an Alpha wolf for them, but instead her. An Alpha in the maternal sense. Or it could be bull crap and It's because they were omegas for a little while. She wasn't sure.

As soon as Aiden let go, Ethan was quick to scoop her up from behind and spin her on the spot. Stiles squeaked in response, laughing heartily, "Guys come on! Leave the werewolf strength for later." She gave him a tight hug and jumped back onto the giant make-shift bed she made. She snuggled into Peter, encouraging his arm back round her. Now that the twins were there, he seemed uncomfortable, but soon relaxed. 

The twins were good to help make him feel comfortable. They kicked their shoes off by the front door and laid with Stiles on the 'bed' as they chatted non sense. Ethan would tell her what he did with Danny the other night and how they are getting on  (Perfect by the way. Stiles ships Deathan hard guys). They also let her know how working at the mechanics garage is going. They didn't want to return back to High School, but agreed to do it with an apprenticeship because whether they liked it or not they were still young and if they thought they could  leave  High School with  no grades or job... Well, Stiles laughed and hit them round the back of the head when they didn't give her a proper answer. This was the two meeting in the middle, but still totally doing what Stiles told  them to do.  Pack Mumma's way or no way. 

"So there's going to be a job opening up now that Mitch is leaving." Aiden explained, rolling onto his back.

" Kinda sucks we have to meet a new guy, would be nice if another pack member could join us." Ethan continued for Aiden, watching Stiles carefully as she arched a brow at the twins. Looking between them carefully,

"Hey Peter, who do we know who is pack and _pretty_ much a mechanic?" she asked and felt the elder wolf shrug,

"I'm not too sure little red, I mean my nephew used to work on the camero a lot and before that he did _a lot_ of work with his dad on cars..." he had a knowing tone to his voice as  he scratched his chin,

" _Please _ ask Derek to try and get a job?" Aiden then spoke up and Stiles laughed,

"I  _knew  _it. You guys are rubbish," she grinned and chuckled, feeling Peter laugh against her back, "Ask him yourself. He should be here with drinks and breakfast soon."

"But he doesn't like us." Ethan shrugged and Stiles rolled her eyes,

"He's joining tonight isn't he? Guys _he's pack_ , give him a chance," she began and ran her hand through the back of Aiden's hair, careful because he had styled it, "Not to mention we get to be a full pack minus humans tonight, let the wolves get the know each other, get used to the scents because I'm not your _damn_ personal sniffing post." She felt a bit like a parrot today... repeating her sentences in one way or another...   


Ethan openly laughed as the door opened to the rest of the boys, Scott, Isaac and Derek. She noticed the way all three seemed to tense at the site in front of them, but Stiles was quick to raise her 'grabby hands' and Isaac was soon kicking off his shoes and diving on the 'bed' and nuzzling her. Peter was laughing with the twins as Stiles cooed her pup, ruffling the curls.

"Someone needs a hair cut." she commented and Isaac nodded,

"Going with Scott on Tuesday after school." he mumbled and Stiles lifted her face to Scott,

"You're going to get the curls all chopped off my pup?" she feigned hurt as Scott shuffled on the  spot ,

"I was going, and he mentioned he needed a cut and I'll make sur-" he began to explained before Stiles cackled,

"Fucking with you bro, but seriously if you get too much off the length I _will_ hurt you," she warned  him and the twins were then asking if they can join, wanting more off the sides before the brunette rolled her eyes, "Oh my god, _really_? Let's make it a massive bonding session, Derek you need some off? Scott's  gotta guy, how bout you Peter? Want some length off?"

"I've recently had mine done thank you," he smirked and she laughed, commenting about the over product use, "I don't use that much thank you very much, enough for it to look good."

"But seriously guys, if you all want to get your hair cut, let's do it. I'll meet you after training with Deaton and we'll eat out," she grinned and looked to Derek, "If you don't mind driving us all in the soccer mum car?"

"It's not a soccer mum car..." Derek crossed his arms and her head tilted to the side, not hearing him at first, but Peter was quick to tell her,

" _Dude_ , it's  _so _ a soccer mum car. Perfect to drive everyone and do the shopping with, but it's got _nothing_ on the Camaro. Let's be honest, th at car is a statement piece itself." she grinned at the way she noticed the tips of his ears reddening very faintly. Stiles laughed with her boys as she motioned for them to join her, everybody getting comfortable. It took Derek a while to get comfortable being so close with Peter in the room,  but as soon as she sneaked a hand to his, he relaxed. It was a simple gesture, just the tips of her fingers on his, but it made a difference and at some point during their chats the Sour wolf even cracked a smile...

* * *

Stiles was curled up in the middle of the makeshift bed with her Bestiary in front. She could hear distantly the wolves outside, mucking around. From the sounds of things, there was wrestling, a ball being thrown about and the odd playful yip. She smiled as she turned the page of the book, not noticing Derek walk in. 

The bestiary, though useful with what she has been learning from it, has just been giving her the same information, just more in detail. There was never any complaints because  any  information  is  good  information and if she were to be a 'Pack Mother' then this is stuff she felt she needed to know in case of any instances of it happening in the future. (Lets not lie though, she hoped not because if it happened to Scott with the whole ' _heat_ '  thing then wow. _Hello_.  _ Awkward _ .) But the point is, it's not giving her the information  she was trying to look for and she was over half way through the damn thing! Was  Marin trying to lead her astray? Still being loyal to Deucalion? Or did she genuinely think that there was information worthy to Stiles's cause here? same with Deaton actually... did he know what this book was about? should she even be reading this sort of stuff? Okay, lets face it, she's read fan fiction weirder than this. Who _hasn't_ these days? 

 She should get her laptop out and maybe fall asleep watching a movie. She's got a flask of pre-brewed tea besides her that Cora was kind to bring last minute for her. She was happy the youngest Hale could make it, after all the research she had been doing Stiles was concerned the brunette wouldn't be able to join. She mentioned about having to travel back to where she was previously for a little while. (Cora wasn't keen on sharing information about her life between Beacon Hills).  Again, Stiles was willing to wait for Cora to confront Stiles about what it was she was working on, but it was going to be a while. Stiles was nothing but patient. 

Okay that was a lie. She was as impatient as they could get and the curiosity was a lot, but because she respected Cora and Cora's privacy she was willing to wait. To a certain degree. If Cora hasn't confronted her after the next full moon then Stiles was _definitely_ going to snoop. Or ask outright. Maybe ask Derek or Peter. Not like she couldn't already, but not the point. T hey hadn't even been back a month so she had to wait at least a couple. 

She felt the 'bed' shift as someone joined her and she looked up to see Derek pull her to his chest and nuzzle the top of her head, "erm ...  dude ..." she tried to speak into his chest, but heard a grumble in reply. She could feel he was still some what wolfed out, nails carefully scratching her sides as he ran a hand down.

" _lonely_... _keep company_ ." he mumbled and she chuckled pushing at his chest,

"Bro, I'm _fine_ , just reading, go play with the pups," she was able to look up to see his eyes flash from blue to red, "Go bond with the pack Derek." she tried to sound stern as she recognized the wolf scrutinizing her order, his eyes flashing red once more.

" _You're tired _ ." he actually pouted. Derek Freaking Hale (or at least his wolf) pouted the most adorable puppy dog pout at her.

" _And_ I have tea, which I will drink soon, now don't make me tell you again ," she patted his arm with a comforting smiled of encouragement as he whined before releasing her and crawling off the bed. Dude should  neverwear those jeans ever. Or at least not around her. _Damn_.  As he was kicking his shoes on, he turned to face her with a look of question on his usually stern features, " _Go _ ."  When he finally left the room, as if psychic, her phone rang with Deaton being said caller. 

" Yo , you've reached _puppy_ _ mumma _ _extraordinaire._ " she grinned at his light chuckle,

" _How is tonight going? All well I presume?_ " his calm voice comforting,

"From what I can hear, yes it is." she rolled to her back, to stare at the white patterned ceiling. Everything was close to being ready, just needed final bits to finish, get electricity and plumbing and heating, then Lydia will step in with decorating. She was willing to put aside her differences with Creepy Peter for this bonding exercise.  ' _Doesn't mean I h_ _ave forgiven him._ '  Lydia had explained which was completely right of course, but maybe when Peter can redeem himself things may change.

" _Any more signs?_ " 

"Yeah, it's weird, Alan." she proceeded to explain to him what had just happened with Derek seconds before he called,

" _Ar_ _e you reading the Bestiary _ _?_ "

"Of _course_ I am, but all I am getting is talk about  _Mates _ Alan," she rolled her eyes and covered them with her arm, "Unless you're telling me that I'm his mate or something, I'm not finding much use from it yet."

" _Stiles, you're smart, just keep reading. There might be information about you being pack mother and your connection with the rest of the pack. Are you a full pack tonight?_ "

"We are, minus the humans of course, I still feel it's too soon for them to join with little methods of defence. Apart form Allison, but she's busy anyway what with the new code and having to try and convince the rest of the Argent's and Argent hunter friends to follow by this code, I mean most of them still stick by Gerard's teachings just a little less crazy than hi-"

" _Stiles, rambling_." She could  hear  his smile as she flushed,

"Sorry... All pack members here.  No hiccups, sounds like it 's going well. I will check on them in a bit, I just don't want to distract  you know?"

_"Try not to think of it as distracting, maybe you can practice a new found skill?_ " he suggested and she chuckled,

" _A_ _lright_ , I'm getting up," she grunted  rolling herself off the bed and eventually getting to her feet by the time she made it outside. As expected, Scott was wrestling with the twins, Isaac was chasing after Peter who had a ball in his hands and a mischievous smirk on his face and Cora was bugging a broody Derek to join.

Scott, upon seeing her, threw the twins off  and ran over to greet her, "You coming to join?" he panted and Stiles chuckled.

" _Sounds like everything's going fine. Now don't forget your meditation_! " and with that Deaton hung up on Stiles. She rolled her eyes at the phone and slipped it in her hoody pocket.

"I suppose I can join my pups for a little while," she grinned and lifted her hand to pull the ball from Peter's hands who stumbled to a stop. Isaac ran into him and the elder wolf stumbled forward face first into the dirt. There was silence for a few seconds before the ball dropped to the floor and  Stiles's cackles filled the night air," Oh MY- _Peter_ I didn't- You actually- _oh my god I can't breathe_ \- my face hurts-  _ why _ !" she gasped for air using Scott for support who was trying to hide his sniggers, "Oh my  god, let me help!" she was able to run over and assist Isaac pull the older wolf up, who actually looked bashful. 

She patted some dirt off from his shoulder, gnawing her lower lip to refrain from giggling. Peter rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "This is what I get for wearing white, go on I _know_ you're struggling. Laugh away." he batted his hand and Stiles cackled as she attempted to clean his face up,

"Luckily the ground is dry." she grinned once sobered and Peter gave her an exasperated look, but his eyes were warm.

"Did you know Isaac would run into me?" he quirked a brow and Stiles shrugged, grinning before she recognized the look in his eyes and squealed.

" _ Nooo_! _Scotty_ _ p_ _rotect me_!!!" she ran away from the elder wolf as his eyes glowed before he chased after her in a slowed pace, knowing her human legs couldn't run as fast. The twins laughed, dodging her as she tried to hide behind them and eventually Ethan grabbed her round the waist. Stiles squealed, calling for Scott.

"She's extremely ticklish!" Isaac called out from his position next to Derek on the ground, his wolf less broody now, even cracking a small grin.

" _T_ _raitor_! Isaac how could you- _Peter lets talk about this_... there's _no need_ for the _tickling_. " she tried to talk herself out of it and squeezed her eyes shut as she braced for the slowly impending doom of tickles. Peter had slowed to a walk as soon as Ethan had caught her, Aiden cackling away with his phone out filming this.

"You had this coming, Stiles." Peter smirked as he lifted his hands , wiggling his fingers,

" _Noooo _ , Peter come on, let's be adults we can be adults right? We can talk _yeah_?  just anything but  _ th _ - " and she burst in laughter as his fingers attacked her sides. Scott cackled from his spot on the stairs as he watched Stiles try to wriggle herself away from the grasp, "Please- oh -Why- stop- please- mercy- uncle- grapefruit - _pineapple_! " Peter actually paused there, not removing his fingers from her side. She released a breath and her whole body sagged from her exhaustion,

"Pineapple Stiles?  _Really _ ?" he berated and Stiles shrugged, still struggling to catch her breath,

"Dude... it works in Chuck, I was hoping it would work for me, but _since_ you're distracted," she looked up with a smirk, her hands pushing forward and eyes flashing white as she pushed both Peter and Ethan away from her.  She landed safely on the ground, but leant on her knees as she panted a little, " _Dude_ , tickling is _evil_."

"I liked this shirt." Peter countered with a smirk,

"I like my sides." her eyes squinted as she attempted to glare,

"So do my fingers." he threatened and Stiles squealed before running away from him. The twins laughing and high fiving.

Stiles attempted to hide behind Scott, but every time she got behind him he side stepped away, ignoring her shouts of protest of his betrayal. Eventually she dived behind Derek, peeking up from over his shoulder to glare at Peter. 

"Extra bacon for you if you protect me." she muttered and ignored the laughter from Cora.

"I can protect you!" Isaac tried and she blew a raspberry his way,

"Bitch _please_ , you sold me out by telling him a weakness!  No bacon for you! " she pointed dramatically at him, hand on head as she feigned fainting. Not seeing Peter creeping round Cora. The noise of Derek's small huff/growl caught her attention as she saw Peter and squeak, wrapping her arms tightly around Derek, " _Save me Sourwolf _ ! _Save_ me for extra bacon for breakfast! " she grinned as he jumped up and spun round so they were facing Peter.

"Really Stiles? Extra Bacon?" he placed his hands on his hips,

"Hey Mr. _Sassy_ , it worked! I now have protection yo !" she rested her arms lazily on Derek's shoulders as she adjusted herself to be comfy, she felt his hands grab hold of her legs round his waist, "If you wanna get your way with a man, werewolf in particular, then offer bacon. Bacon is _true love_." she grinned and leaned forward to rest her chin on his shoulder softly.

"If you think Bacon is the way to win this Stiles, I'm going to have to prove you wrong." Peter crossed his arms with a smirk, but Stiles only smiled lazily in return.

"Guys I'm thinking about a wolf hunt. First person to bring me...." she paused before lifting her hand and bringing the ball over in front of her, "this ball from Peter will get extra Bacon with Derek and if I'm feeling generous an extra sausage or two."

This caught the attention of all the wolves and Peter rolled his eyes, "I'm not playing this silly game Stiles." he said and Stiles arched a brow,

"Why not? You  _chicken _ ?" she taunted playfully, "You a  _scaredy_ _wolf_? Don't  wanna risk _loosing_?" This brought on the smirk,

"Not on my  _own _ no. I want a _team_." he r etorted  and Stiles grinned,

"Deal. You are team captain and the other team captain is...  Sourwolf  here," she dropped down and marched to the porch, "We're  gonna  mix this up a little bit. Capture the flag style. Peter you get the foot ball, Derek you get the soccor  ball, Scott-" Scott threw the ball to her and she passed it to Derek, "First team to capture the flag and bring it back to me wins extras for their breakfast. Losers... well you don't, but I'll still love you all the same. This sound like a fair game? Everyone want to play?"  They did which caused Stiles to grin, even Cora seemed interested in playing with her cocky smirk, "Awesome, Peter I'm going to let you choose first  because I'm a  _nice _ pack  mumma ."

Team Peter ended up with Aiden, Isaac, Cora and Team Derek with Scott and Ethan. Yes it was uneven, but Stiles said that since Scott was an alpha, he had those extra senses. He also had his alpha roar,  which  Stiles had explained that it wasn't allowed.

Once all the rules were set and land split in two around the house, the two teams disappeared in excitement just in time for Stiles to yawn. It was late after all and she was hoping to get a good nights sleep what with Derek being involved in the puppy pile (If he knew what's good for him).

So once inside, she drank her luke-warm tea blew out all candles but one and got settled in the giant bed, happy to finally be able to close her stinging eyes. She knew she should be awake for the pack to deviate the winner, but it was honestly an exercise to get them bonding. Besides, since they will be running around the whole of the Hale land, they won't be able to miss anything. 

At some point Stiles is thinking of making a barrier charm so that if any supernatural creatures that aren't pack pass it, she'll be notified. She knew it had something to do with crystals and basic spells, but it's something she has to bring up with Deaton and since she barely has control over the force field spell for herself, she knows it's not wise to ask just yet. Once she has control and Deaton is happy with the progression, then she'll ask. This stuff takes time and one day she would like to be powerful enough to protect her pack like they protect her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I've done quite a few edits to this chapter to fix it. I was going to have something happen, but not just yet. ;D
> 
> So a little mention of the early season, I kinda wanted to stick to canon with Stiles wearing loose baggy clothes, and (obviously plaid) because that's how I imagine her, but just growing from Lydia's influence. There will probably be more of an insight to then, but it's been a while in this story. I mean if you wanna learn more about the early seasons in this universe then sure, just ask :)  
> I'm not sure how the US education system works, but I know that around GCSC level time (16) you can take on an apprenticeship and do a couple days at school a week in the UK. (Unless that's changed now... bugger it)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! All the fluff! Because fluff makes me happy. If you wanna see more of anything just ask because it helps inspire for later chapters ^_^
> 
> loveyoubai


	9. Needing that Alternative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old pack member is returning, the nightmares are returning and damn there's a lot of domesticated fluff.

"What do you _mean_ he wants to speak to Scott?" Stiles   tiredly asked before taking a bite of apple. She was sat with Allison and Lydia waiting for the rest of the pack to arrive for lunch,

"I mean he's being unreasonable and the only way to get him to talk is for Scott to take some of his pain."  the young huntress  sighed and ran a hand through her dark loose curls. Her hair was much shorter now, falling just below her shoulders. When she chopped it off, Lydia was momentarily upset with her, but soon got over it. This was also around the time that Lydia got her claws into Stiles and Stiles couldn't say no because Jackson had changed his facebook photo to one of him and another girl. To say Lydia was upset is a total understatement and a half.  Stiles learned the  _joys _ of waxing that day ...

"Not gonna happen." Stiles said,unintentionally  coldly and put her apple down on the tray to pull out her phone, pinging Derek a quick text asking if she's being unreasonable.

"Stiles, I'm not happy about this either, but he has followers that even my dad doesn't know about, some could maybe be here already." Allison looked almost as exhausted as Stiles was. Stiles knew the young huntress had been busy and everything about the new code and sorting out Gerard was taking a lot of time, but this was probably the first time she really noticed the toll it was taking on her. Stiles held her freehand out and grasped Allison's softly. She watched as the girl relaxed a fraction, Derek had replied saying she wasn't, but to ask Scott first.  


"I'll ask, but he can't keep doing this every time." she said softly and Allison nodded,

"Thank you Stiles." she smiled and Stiles pulled her hand away to grab her apple as Scott plopped down next to Lydia and Isaac next to Stiles (naturally).

"What you guys talking about?" Scott asked and Stiles noticed Allison tense up again. Lydia looked between her two girlfriends before she sighed,

"Jackson's coming home."

* * *

"I just feel like it's time is all," Jackson shrugged on Stiles screen, "Why you asking, Stilinski ?"

"Because it's just so sudden Jacks, I mean jeez, first we don't talk for a couple of months and then  _bam_ I hear from _Lydia_ that you're coming back," she tapped her highlight er  on her pad as she went through her chemistry notes, "I mean...  what did you  _do  _man?"

"I did nothing I just... London's been fun and the pack that let me in are kind, but I'm  _not _ an Omega Stiles. I get I can never be  _Alpha _ what with everything, but I'm  _not  _an Omega." he rolled his eyes arrogantly, but there was no true arrogance to it.

"It's Aiden isn't it."  Jackson scoffed at this,

"Yeah, it's because of some _weird_ twin who can meld into one  giant _freaky_ wolf." Jackson glared, his thickly groomed b rows arching at her, she remained silent as they stared at the respective picture of each other before her shoulders dropped,

"Who was it Jacks?" she sighed and he seemed taken aback, brows shooting up before he shook his head, "Don't lie to me, dude. Who was the girl?" they stared at one another in silence once more until Jackson finally relented (Which about time really cause she felt like she was about to give up):

"Kylie," he sighed and ran a hand through his fluffy un-styled hair, "She started off as a rebound you know? I just... After everything that-"

"I understand." Stiles smiled and he returned it weakly.

"She found her mate, Stiles." he said after a minutes silence. Stiles felt her shoulders drop as she capped her pen and pushed her work to the side.

"Do you need somewhere to stay?"

"My rents can probably book me-"

"Jackson. Do you need somewhere to stay?" Stiles looked at his picture as the former Jock/bane of her life/rival for Lydia's hand just crumple, head in hand.

"Yes please." he sounded small, weak and angry but most of all, she could hear his heart break.

"E-mail me all the details okay? I'll arrange to get you here, safe and settled. I'll take the first day or two off school and get you sorted." 

"Thank you Stiles."

"We're Pack Jackson. Whether you like it or not, we've always been pack." she smiled and the two said their goodbyes as the door to the loft was pulled open by Derek, Cora and Isaac with groceries for that nights dinner. She had asked them to go out for a while so she could make an important call - Derek was great with taking control for her and taking them shopping. He'd been with Stiles enough times to know what she liked to get.

"So how'd the talk go?" Derek asked as he made his way into the kitchen, Stiles was quick to get up and follow him to help with putting things away and getting started. They were eating late as it was, but it wasn't a difficult meal. Sausages and Veggie mash with vegetables. 

"He'll e-mail me flight plans so I can arrange pick up and then sort him a room here or.... something, " she explained, running a hand down her face after putting some cans away, "It's a tough one because he's coming back because he's down."

"Down?" Derek asked as he handed her various veg from the bags.

"Heartbroken." 

"Ah. Not good then." she shook her head as she prepped everything on the side to get started.

"No, I think when he comes back he'll want to start something up with Lydia again." she offered and looked to see his thoughtful face,

"But Aiden-"

"They're not official, he's what this other girl was to Jackson." she cut him off with a sad smile and he slowly nodded and began peeling potato's for her.

"But they care for each other, and drag you out to dates." he smirked and she rolled her eyes,

"Because she's a banshee." 

"And what does that have to do with her dragging you out to dates?" he raised his brows in question, smirking, and she was about to ask him if he was being dumb with her then she saw the look on his face and she rolled her eyes, turning back to the job at hand.

"Shush you." she muttered, smiling as he chuckled and placed the peeled potato's next to her as she peeled various other vegetables for the veggie mash.

"So do you think she'll take him back?" he asked and she shrugged,

"I'm still debating if I want this to happen you know?" she sighed and began putting everything in the pot, "I mean we're currently a full Pack again and full moon you all got on so greatly and Jackson is pack and it'll be great to have him back again, but what with everything between him and Lydia and Aiden, I'm worried because the twins are a pain in the ass, but also my pups  and Jackson  is like an annoying brother, but I can't bare for any of them to be hurt and it is selfish for me to just not want Jackson here? But not want the twins here so Lydia and Jackson can be together again?" Veggie mash all in the pot to boil and sausages in the oven, Stiles was sat on the counter next to the kettle as Derek cleaned the surfaces down after her.

"It's not selfish, you're just concerned as a pack mother, " Derek finally replied and gave her a warm look before putting all the peelings in the compost bin (Which looked about ready to take down. knowing Derek, he'll take it down before a run), "But instead of getting worked up about it, why not just ask Lydia? After all, it's her decision isn't it?"

Kettle on and two cups of tea waiting to be made and Derek leaning on the counter next to her. She paused before she sighed and nodded, leaned her head on his shoulder, "Yeah, you're right," she agreed, "I'm more worried about that than I am her feelings and when comes to it, her thoughts and feelings are what's important in all of this."

They stayed like that in silence till the kettle finished boiling and he pushed away from the counter to finish making their tea. Once done, she thanked him before returning to her desk to finish working through her notes...

* * *

' _ I just think that maybe you have a talk with him if the tea isn't working any more .' _  Her father said over the phone and Stiles sighed as she leaned on the railings, watching the sun set in the distance. She could feel eyes on her back, know ing  that they were listening in. 

"The tea's working daddy," Stiles sighed, "It's just... something's not right."

' _All the more reason to talk to him kid, you're not sleeping and we both know that's the first sign_. '  he was calm and soft down the phone, but his tone was nearing final.

"I'm seeing him tomorrow Daddy, I think I just need to meditate more." she tried, but the sigh on the other end made her doubtful,

' _Do you need tomorrow off_ _?'_   


"N-Dad no. I can't keep missing school." she rested her head in her hand,

" _I know that, but... Stiles you need to sleep and if you think that meditating will help, then damn it... _ " he paused and Stiles could hear his exhaustion, ' _Damn it kid, I need you to be okay._ '  


"I am Daddy, I promise. Look if it eases you, yeah, I'll take tomorrow off. I'll mediate, I'll train and then I'll see Deaton in the evening and I'll tell you all about it Wednesday when you come for dinner." she relented and shivered feeling a breeze, 

' _None of_   _this 'eases' me kid, it's hard not having you here, but I've adjusted for you_.' Stiles hid her face in her hand, feeling her eyes well,

"D-Do you want me to come back for a few days?" she whispered,

' _I want_ _you to move back completely S_ _tiles, but no. Just... Visit more? I know I go there a lot, but the whole pack's there. I want some father daughter time. Just us_ ,'  she couldn't help herself there, she allowed a few tears to drop and she nodded slowly, ' _Stiles _ ?'  


"I'm fine ...but you're right. I would like that and I'll do that. I promise." she tried to hide the croak in her voice as  she wiped her eyes. She can't let him know she' s crying, he'll just be more concerned for her. Lack of sleep can make her emotional (almost as if it was  that  time). She said her goodbyes before placing the phone on the side and just resting her head in her arms on the railing. 

Isaac had accidentally let slip that Stiles wasn't sleeping and suffering from her terrors again to the Sheriff when he visited Sunday. On the night of the full moon after everyone had returned, Stiles had woken up screaming, scaring the pack. It had taken a long time to calm her down before she even realized she was awake. Her voice hoarse and face red from tears.  Derek and Isaac had been the only ones able to calm her down it seemed. 

Then last night Isaac stayed with her in her bed, but when she woke up screaming  only Derek was able to calm her down.  Later that night she refused to sleep. She Just remained in her room and kept busy, whether it was work or video games. Even reading. 

She could feel her head grow heavy with the threat of sleep/exhaustion creeping up on her before she jumped up. Her eyes were mildly bloodshot and the dark circles under her eyes evidently showing on her clear skin (if anything she was _grateful_ for Lydia showing her the magic o f concealer).

She had dinner to clean up after and from when she last took notice that cooker needed a deep clean... maybe the freezer too, hell when was the last time she pulled everything out and cleaned it all?  She took a deep breath and pushed herself away from the bars, only to co me face to face with Isaac.

"It's happening again isn't it?" he asked quietly those damn blue eyes shining in worry. She gnawed on her bottom lip as he looked at her in such a concerned way, "You don't have to lie to me Stiles, I can see it."

"It's not the same Isaac, I promise," Stiles held her arms out ready to comfort her pup, but Isaac just crossed his arms in a very Derek- esk  manner, her shoulders dropped, "Okay, I'm not alright, I can't sleep, I'm  _terrified_ of allowing myself to relax again and yet I'm exhausted," her hands fell to her waist as she wrapped her arms around herself, "but I refuse to let it happen again Isaac. We're in a good place, an amazing place actually. We're a full pack and we're going to regain an old pack member and we're going to work through it as a pack. Just like we will for me, so until I hatch some kind of ingenious plan about helping me sleep, we're sticking to what we know. I'm not upping the dose, I'm  not mixing it with drugs and I'm  _certainly_ not giving up."

"I don't want you hurt Stiles." Isaac whispered and she pulled him into a tight hug,

"I won't be. It's okay." she scratched the back of his head, knowing that was his off switch before she pulled back and asked about  Pudding  and what he fancied. She was successful with changing the subject for the evening, but she still have that theory she could turn back on...

* * *

"So what's your plan for tonight?" Derek asked as he handed her the last of the washing up.  She dried the dish thoughtfully before putting it away.

"Well, I'm thinking we should watch a fil-"

"When you should be sleeping Stiles, don't play dumb." he had an arched brow and she pouted,

" _Fine_ , I don't know. The tea still makes me sleepy and basically pass out, so I _might_ not have it  tonight ." she shrugged as she flipped the kettle on.

"So you'll try and stay awake all night  tonight again  and  try and make it through school then training with Deaton? Oh and pack dinner out?" he asked her and she winced at his sceptical tone, leaning to rest her back on the counter,

"I did it before." she whispered and crossed her arms, refusing to look him in the face, she wanted to make a comment about him not being there, but bit it back. He was trying to help her.

" So I've heard..." he sighed and stood in front of her, arms on shoulders, "What can I do to help, Stiles?"

"I-" she began, but shook her head looking away, " _Nothing_ , there's nothing you can do." 

"There's something Stiles, I  _know_  there is." he pushed,

"Listen dude, the only thing that I can possibly think of is when I've slept with you in _tota_ _l ly_innocent sounding way because _damn_ have I slept well. Maybe it's your beefy arms, maybe it's the fact that you smell good? I don't know. I just know that I sleep, I know that I actually _dream_ , good dreams in fact and I wake up feeling _amazing_ okay?" he remained silent as she rambled, refusing to look his in the eye her skin heating up  and a faint redness flushing over her nose and down her neck, "and damn it I know it's not a fluke because that second night was _totally_ deliberate because I had to find out if it was you or fluke and it can't be fluke man, because that shit doesn't happen twice in a row. Not to mention I won't lie I'm a little hurt you used one of the spare beds Saturday instead of puppy piling it with us, even _Peter_ freaking joined us in the puppy pile dude - "

"Stiles-"  he tried to stop her rambling, but his voice went unheard,

"Let's not even begin with the fact that those two nights I attempted to sleep _you_ have been the only one to able to wake me up. I mean I can't even remember what I was dreaming about, I just remember being _a_ _lone_ and  _terrified_ and-"

" _Stiles_!" one of Derek's hands slid to her jaw as he stopped her from talking, she froze, lips pouted and face flushed as she finally looked up at him, "It's okay. I get it."

"Look, it's _weird_ and you don't have to-" she tried but he shrugged and took a step back,

"It's fine, Stiles." he actually cracked a smile and she swore her heart skipped for a second there. She slowly nodded and muttered her thanks before turning her back on him to make her tea. And really focus on making a _damn_ good cup of tea. Yep. She wasn't blushing. She has to have a talk with Isaac about the heating in the loft actually. Peter wasn't  that rich and if he was cold he should put on one of the many  _many _ scarves he owns. Yep. _Damn_ Scarfy . Damn _Cherub faced_  scarfy . That's his new nickname for now on.

"You think Isaac has a cherub face?" Derek suddenly said as he took his mug and she jumped back,

" _Wha _ -No- whe - _How_.... Yes. He has a little baby face like a cherub and I have work to do." she grabbed her mug and ran from the kitchen, ignoring the looks she was being given from both Isaac and Cora. Even as she tried to go up the damn spiral stair case as fast as possible. Was Derek seriously leaning on the door frame smirking at her? Oh God damn.

* * *

Reading whilst lying in bed was not really a good combo, but then again neither was watching a film. She placed the book mark in the bestiary and slid the thick book under her bed  and sighed as she pushed the duvet off her legs. The door opened as she got out and Derek poked his head in the door.

"Hey." he gave her a small smile and she returned it weakly,

"Cora gone to bed?" she asked and he nodded, "Okay, I'm just going to make my tea then I'll meet you in your room?"

"Okay," he nodded and his head disappeared, she released a sigh but then  jumped when he poked his head back through, "Do you really need the tea tonight?"

"I- er ... _yes_?" she stuttered, how the frigging hell was she supposed to act? The other time she had been sneaky and... well drink induced and now this was a... well it was a  thing  she wasn't too sure.

"You've slept fine other times without it, why not try tonight?" he suggested and she scratched the back of her head, shifting on the spot, "It's _okay_ , Stiles. I'll go put the kettle on-"

" _No_ -no... Sorry...  _Erm _... I'm coming." she switched her lamp off and followed him out her room. As she followed him down the stairs she took a quick look around the loft, he did a quick tidy round. Something she would normally do - or would be doing if she wasn't sleeping tonight. 

His bed had been turned down ready for them. She stood at the side nearest the door and shifted a little as he emptied his pockets on his desk. He finally turned to face her and sighed, "You okay?" he asked and her body shook as he distracted her from her thoughts and she slowly nodded,

"Y-Yeah dude. Sorry. I'm just... Nervous." her hands wrung in her t-shirt as she faced him. He nodded and made his way over, placing his hands on her shoulders,

"It's okay Stiles, I'm here, " he gave them a squeeze as she nodded before allowing him to help and tuck her into bed before crouching to be eye level with her, his hazel eyes soft and understanding, "I'm just going to get ready then I'll be here, okay?"

She curled up in the bed, facing him and nodded once more, giving him a tug of her lips to show she was okay and watched him stand and make his way to the bathroom. Once the door clicked shutshe released a  shuddery breath. Her mind mentally chanting that she will be fine. If she struggled to sleep that much, she'll just make her tea.

Turning the lamp her side off she rolled so she could look outside the window, the stars bright this side of the city. She focused on her breathing, calming herself down and preparing herself for sleep. Listening to Derek moving around in the bathroom helped distract her mind. Living in the city wasn't as peaceful as her room back at her dad's, but with how high up they were they were  _kinda_ isolated from the noise of the streets. 

She allowed her eyes to flutter shut as she focused on the noises around her and her breathing, feeling her body gradually relaxing. It was when everything went silent that her heart started racing and her eyes shot open. The panic was beginning to settle at the thought of falling asleep. She pushed herself up, wrapping her arms around her knees and  resting her head forward, trying to breathe, the sensation of the tubes in her lungs closing causing her to gasp and wheeze desperately. Her heart beat pounding in her ears and the room was spinning as she struggled for oxygen, her eyes filling with salty tears. 

"Stiles?" she heard as she shook her head, forcing her eyes shut. She couldn't do this. She can't let it happen again, if she slept _they_ would come. The fear and dread creeping up her spine as she muttered to herself, " Stiles, _hey_ it's _okay_ , look at me. "

She felt warm hands on her bare arms and her head slowly lifted to look up to see his features silhouetted from the light of the bathroom, "I-I-I _can't_ do this." she gasped and he pulled her to his chest, tucking his arms under her knees and round her back. She gripped his tank tightly as she tried to hide her face and tears. She could feel him shuffling before a hand was rubbing large circles on her back and the other was over her lap, his thumb stroking the skin on her outer thigh just below the hem of her shorts.

"Just _breathe_ with me Stiles, it's _okay_. In and out, in and then out okay?"  he was saying carefully to her and she soon found herself breathing in time with him, her tears stopped and the dizziness fading.   


Eventually she found herself yawning and snuggling deeper into his hold, "Thank you." she whispered and Derek made a noise before shifting them lower into the bed, never really releasing her, but moving her so she was in the bed. She shifted in the spot, making sure she was comfortable on her side, her head tucked in under his chin. Once settle she focus on hearing his steady heartbeat and breathing, allowing it to soothe her and eventually she allowed her mind to relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay - so this has taken a while to post because oh my days I proof it online before putting on here and that causes a lot of random gaps and all my italics/underlines disappear. I know it's not much, but I've noticed that sometimes what I've edited doesn't even change once saved.  
> ANYWAY - here's a chapter, let me know what you think and what you wanna see more of. More Sassy Peter? Stiles looking BAMF - major pack bonding or anything fluffy really. I like writing fluff. xD  
> Oh and if you want to - hit me up on Tumblr ;D  
> Lennatha <3


	10. We bond before we say Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief lesson about The Fae, girlie bonding with a cheaky facemask and a sad goodbye.

**Chapter Ten:**

* * *

"No that pattern's fae," Stiles stated as she typed away on her laptop to show more symbols similar to the one that Cora was showing her, "Which makes things a whole lot easier because you just need to find the portal and destroy it  then no more fae problem."

Cora was stood half leaning over her at the desk, "So all this time, we've been thinking it's witches when actually-"

"When actually you have a fae problem, if you can give me a little more info I can help? This ain't my first rodeo with those surprisingly sharp toothed fuckers." she grinned at the youngest Hale who rolled her eyes,

"One of them bite you then?" she teased and Stiles shrugged, "Whoa no way _seriously_? How are you  _okay _ ?"

"It wasn't a serious bite, more like scrape because I threw mountain ash in his eyes," she spoke of it as nothing, whereas at the time she was actually terrified because she wasn't expecting it. She had literally not long began to get herself back on track and was meditating at the Hale house (Before renovations began) when the dude walked in, "He wasn't happy about that..."

"You think? Did it do much damage?" she asked and Stiles shrugged,

"Hard to tell to be honest with you, it's ash so it's obviously painful for the eye and maybe somewhat blinding... but not as effective as a water gun filled with lemon juice. Or pure iron, " she grinned, "It's a long story pre-Lydia make-over, but lets just say I get Fae and leave it at that. Can I learn more and then maybe I can help you?" Cora was hesitant, especially since Isaac was playing games with Scott in the lounge area not a few feet away. The Pack were due round in a couple of hours for pack night - Humans included. Stiles nodded and deleted her history and picked up her tablet, "Roof it is. I haven't perfected the runes that Deaton plans to teach me for silencing an area to the outside world."

"You can do that?"

"I can't, not yet anyway, but it's in the books for being taught." she grinned as she slipped on some shoes and told Isaac and Scott to start peeling potatoes and chopping up specific veg for burgers that evening.

Luckily it was still light with the sun shining down on the two otherwise Stiles would had wished she brought a jacket. Cora had a folder in her arm and the two sat down and she began to explain. People were going missing. Their scent filling a small woodland, but as soon as you step out of a certain area of the woodland, all traces of the scent are gone.  Some people are turning up a week later, thinking they have only been gone a few minutes and are severely malnourished with certain symbols carved into the skin in different places each time (but the same few runes). T he reason why Cora is now involved is because the woman  who took her in  (all those years ago) called her not that long ago. Her youngest has been taken and the last three people to be found, had been  dead or not far from it.   


The reason she has been trying to find out about witches and spells is because that was the tip off she was given to research and the runes  _can_ look similar to someone who hasn't seen them before. 

"Well thank god it isn't Witches because that was looking to be messy." Cora sighed with relief as she flicked through the pages of Stiles's tablet. (Stiles had begun typing up her own sort of bestiary on Fae because there were so many different types she just needed what was relevant for her).

"Yeah, I hate witches, they're always spewing their bodily fluids everywhere." she smirked and Cora rolled her eyes, head nodded,

"Pretty much." she arched a brow flicking through another page,

"It's creepy you know, it's down right unsanitary." she continued and watched Cora carefully as the younger Hale paused a second before looking up at her with raised brows,

"Did we just-" she started before Stiles grinned,

"I'm gonna miss you when you abandon me." she pouted causing Cora to roll her eyes once more,

"Please, you're giving my room to Jackson and when I come back, we’re sharing your room."

"Sharing  _my _ room?  _Whaaa_?"  Stiles's head tilted in confusion as she placed the sheets of paper back in Cora's folder,

"Well, you're staying with Derek most nights now." Cora shrugged,

"It's been four nights Cora, and hey the past two I have woken up with Isaac there as well." she defended, her face heating up,

"He's been acting like a lost puppy this week it's kind of sickeningly cute, mentioned that since you started sleeping with Derek-"

"Oh _god_ , don't say that... it sounds worse than it actually is..." Stiles hid her flushing face in her hands,

"Since you and Derek started having _innocent_ sleepovers?"

"Why say 'innocent sleepovers'? Might as well have a neon sign above saying ' _doing the do_ '!" Stiles threw her hand s in the air dramatically in her flail, "Since Derek has been helping me with the night terrors, Isaac mentioned what?"

"Really? I mean you're not having se-"

" _W hat did he say Cora_!" Stiles shrieked before hiding her hot face in her hands again, Cora smirked,

"That you smell more of Derek than you do pack."

"Wait _what_? Seriously? Like...  _ seriously _ ?  _ How_? I still cuddle up with Isaac and the twins have be- _ Ohhh _ ." the members of the pack have been more touchy feely than usual with their scenting.

"Yeah."

" _Ohhh_." Stiles repeated as it slowly sunk in,

"Yep."

"And Scott?" Stiles asked,

" _Oh yeah_." C ora had now abandoned the tablet and placed it on top of her folder.

" _T_ _hat's_ why he's here early?"

"Not sure, probably, " she shrugged, "So what is it about Derek that allows you to actually sleep? Without the magical tea?"

"Wow -  _okay_ \- blunt and to the point, how long you been wanting to say that?"

"Past couple of days, been waiting till a moment like now to ask."

"Well I have no idea, dude. Maybe it's the beefy arms or some ex-alpha mumbo jumbo pack mother bull crap. I'm trying to find out either way. Reading about it, but the gist of it so far seems to be that to make the pack complete the alpha needs his or her mate." her phone vibrated signalling a text from Scott say Allison and Lydia had arrived and wondered where she was.

"So who would you say is alpha?" she asked, "What is it?"

"Allison and Lydia are here, letting them know we're here," she texted when Cora gave her the okay, "And it's hard to say. We  _did _ have three alphas, but now the twins have lost their red eyes it should technically be Scott, but-"

"Scott doesn't really position himself as alpha, I would say you do more, but that's because-"

"I'm a Pack Mother ." 

"But you still take charge of situations, Scott's plans are never really full proof till he asks you." Cora defended and Stiles shrugs,

"Scottie's never been much of a good planner... or strategist."

"Got that right, " Lydia called as she shut the door behind her and Allison, the girls said their greetings, "Why we talking about Scott's bad itinerary skills?"

"Figuring out who’s Alpha of the pack."

"I would say Stiles is." "Stiles is of course" the two answered in unison and Cora gave Stiles the famous hale brows ' _told you_ '.

"Guys, I'm a Pack Mother slash some what an Emissary okay? I'm _not_ an Alpha, the pack may turn to me for now, but that's because we don't have an Alpha right now I suppose. Would make sense as to why those two outside Alpha's try to claim me," Stiles tried to reason, Allison sat down, nearer Stiles, Lydia remained st anding frowning at Allison sitting down, "Besides, I _can't_ be an Alpha. If _anyone_ was alpha outside of the pack it's Lydia."

Lydia pushed a lock of hair back over her shoulder with a smile, "She's got a point there." 

"Hell Hath no Fury like Lydia Martin." Allison  grinned, but Lydia only rolled her eyes,

"Are we staying here or can we go somewhere a little less... dirty." she asked and Stiles chuckled, picking up the folder and tablet before standing,

"We can head to my room, _or_ we can bake." she suggested and handed the items to Cora to read through, she gave her a thankful smile and the girls followed behind Lydia,

"I like the sound of baking, haven't done that in a while." Allison smiled,

"What shall we bake then? There's gotta be plenty for the pack." Stiles asked and Lydia grinned as she turned round with an image on her phone,

"And I have the  _perfect _ recipe." she smirked and all three girls grinned, nodded enthusiastically,

"I'm texting Derek now, tell me what we need and I'll tell him to pick it up if we don't have it!" 

* * *

What was supposed to be pack bonding night turned into something a little bit different... All the boys, minus Derek, were sat in the lounge area, extra screens and consoles set up playing whatever gory game that Stiles would normally  _ love _ to join. The girls were sat in the Library area, laughing with flour and cocoa powder in their hair  and on their faces as Lydia painted on facial masks on. At f irst Stiles was against the idea of doing girlie beautifying things, but then Lydia mentioned the Chocolate face mask. She then also let Stiles  taste  the chocolate face mask. Not only was this was enough convincing, it was a terrible idea on Lydia's behalf:

"Stiles stop _eating_ it!" Lydia groaned as she tried to paint it on her face,

"Lydia,  _My Queen_ , stop painting something on my face that should be in my stomach. This is delicious and I can't stop it... " she grinned and dipped her finger in the mixture and spread it down Lydia's clean cheek with a grin on her features.

"I'm out!" Danny called from across the room and made his way over,"I'm joining because my face needs a bit of love." he grinned,

"Yes Danny! You _beautiful_ man! Come be covered in delicious chocolate!" Stiles grinned as the girls laughed,

" _If_ we have any left that is." Lydia retorted with a smirk,

"Pfft, we have loads left." Stiles batted her hand before popping a chocolate cookie bite in her mouth.

Before Lydia even began painting Danny's face she let him try some, to which he then agreed with Stiles about how good it is. Stiles grinned and whooped (after she had finished her biscuit of course) before jumping up to get the next batch of goodness out the oven. 

Yeah, it was safe to say that the loft was smelling like a bakery. The girls didn't end up making one thing, but several and the majority of it was bite sized. They even had cake pops chilling in the freezer, ready to be dipped in chocolate and decorated accordingly.

Once in the kitchen she saw Derek sat on the breakfast bar she had set up with a coffee, reading his book. He looked up as she entered an arched a brow quizzically, "Hey dude, this is pretty damn tasty I'm not complaining." she grinned and slipped on the oven gloves to pull out the muffins and the cookies and put them on the cooling racks.

"When you said you were baking, I didn't think for an army." Derek commented as he put his booked down, Stiles nudged the oven closed properly with her hip as she faced him,

"Well when you're feeding a pack of seven wolves, myself and then three humans, with a couple spare for my dad the boys at the station you are  _kinda _ feeding an army. Besides, it's been nice," she smiled and accepted his offered mug to carefully sniff it, back leaning on the counter, "Damn it I love that you drink coffee." she moaned, ignoring his chuckle and just inhaling the smell.

"One of these days you're just going to drink it aren't you and then we'll suffer for it." he commented and her head bobbed, grin on her face as she handed it back,

"Oh hell yeah, coffee is the best. I'm honestly surprised I haven't given into my _primal_ _urges_ and just done it already, you know?" she shrugged, missing the way his brows shot up, "Ah well, one day man."

"Stiles, there's some face mask left if you want some!" Ethan called for her and she felt her brows furrow in question,

"Ethan wanted his face covered in chocolate too." Derek supplied for her and she slowly nodded,

"Understandable, this stuff is delicious... Oh my god you should totally come try some!" she grinned and grabbed his hand,

"I'm not having you paint my face Stiles." Derek deadpanned,

"I won't get it in your beard I promise, come  _on_ Sour wolf, it'll be worth it I promise," she tried to pull him, but he wasn't budging, "okay then don't have it on your face, just try some, it's  _goooood_!"

"I'm not a big chocolate person Stiles." 

"Pfft, liar. Everyone's a chocolate person besides, I see how much chocolate spread you put on your toast in the mornings, come ooonn !" she pulled but he just rolled his eyes before pulled her in with his hands on her sides before he dipped his head down and his tongue darted out to try some by the corner of her lips. Stiles froze, feeling the heat rise on her face and butterflies suddenly burst in her stomach. 

Derek pulled back an inch from her face, his eyes down, "Happy now?" he asked, his voice deep almost husky sounding, very similar to the night where Lydia had dragged her out dancing .

Stiles however remained frozen, confused and oh my god did he just _lick_ her by her lips!? "I- Er - _Yeah_ ,"  she stuttered in a hushed whisper, knowing only he would be able to hear her. He made a noise  and pulled away from her, smirk on his features. His eyes were warm, satisfied  almost, "Well-"

" _Stiles_! Chocolate! _Come_!" Lydia demanded and Stiles rolled her eyes,

"I'm coming!" she called and ran out off the kitchen, ignoring the knowing look from Cora....

* * *

It was after Derek had given her the thumbs up that all were asleep, she was finally able to tangle herself out from Isaac and Scott's grip on her. Isaac had whimpered a little when she was finally stood up, somehow balancing between tangle limbs, and she shared a worried look to Derek who just held his hands out to her. She sighed and relented carefully climbing her way through till she could finally reach him. 

Cora had already escaped the puppy pile saying she had to be up early to make an important call and Allison had training with Chris at five am so she had left long before they all settled in. Stiles jumped down with surprising grace before turning back to see members of her pack all curled up on the sofa with no need for blankets. To be fair; if she were to throw a blanket over them, a good few of them would be stuck under it with no fresh air. If someone were to fart (Scott) then the poor souls would suffocate.

She smiled at her family all cuddled up on the sofa and allowed Derek to guide her back to his room.  She had already left her night wear (big baggy T-shirt and cotton shorts) on the bed so all she had to do was grab them, head to the bathroom and then open the door whilst brushing her teeth so Derek could come in and do the same. 

It hadn't been long they were doing this and already there was a routine. Kind of anyway. The mornings are a bit more awkward. The first morning she woke up with him spooning her from behind was a minor shock to the system when feeling that at least a  _part_ of him was awake. When the girl figured out what it was (after a slight shuffle) she was frozen until she needed to pee, finally gaining courage to pull herself away from the sleeping wolf to use the bathroom. When she returned he was awake and sat up reading a book in his lap. Then she felt less awkward and couldn't help but burst out laughing. It wasn’t the first time, because hell she slept in puppy piles and shared a bed with Isaac some nights. Even before werewolves were in her life she spent the odd night snuggled with Scott . It wasn't exactly alien and strange to her for someone's 'morning glory' pressed against her, it was just bizarre because it was  _Derek_. She just didn't expect it.

Apart from that, the mornings had tend to be awkward when it came to using the bathroom, but Stiles just got up and used the bathroom upstairs so Derek could jump straight in the shower (after that first....incident). It's gradually getting there, but also not at all because neither of them expected having to be... well...sleeping together so she can actually have a good nights rest. 

Deaton doesn't know yet. Just that she was dealing with it . He knows she sleeping and that is what's important. He was still cryptic with her though. Emissary's man.  It was also as if he had an idea what was going on, but leaving her to it to figure something out herself. Because he's big on stuff like that. ' _Better to learn it for yourself and be happy than to be told and unhappy_ '

"What's the plan for tomorrow?" Derek asked after washing his face, Stiles was brushing her hair into a messy bun,

"Probably something similar to the usual, whether it's a pack bond test or hand to hand. I'll be talking to Chris first thing after he's finished training with Ally." she was rummaging around for a hair tie, one hand in her hair.

"You can leave that down you know," he said and she paused with an arched brow, "Less likely to be in my face compared to when it's loose." he shrugged before he turned and left her in the bathroom. The brunette shrugged letting the hair fall loose as she stretched making her way out to the room.

"You joining tomorrow?" she ask and switched her light off,

"Would you like me to join?" he asked, eyes avoiding her as he pulled the sheets back,

"Well  _duh_ , it's a  _pack_ training session," she smirked and dived under getting comfortable before he had even gotten in, "Besides, if it's hand to hand combat training, you definitely need it." she winked.

Derek paused his mid-climb-into-bed to stare at her, brows knotted, but jaw dropped marginally. He saw her smirk and huffed, a small smile on his features as he slumped in the bed and pulled her to his chest, "I'm the one with the most experience." he tried smugly. Stiles pushed back marginally to look up at him, her fingers 'stepping' up his chest,

"Then why haven't you won a single fight?" she asked with an amused songful tone. Derek rolled his eyes at his and snaked a hand up to her side,

"I have you know that you are wrong, and I can win this little debate right now if you want." he challenged and Stiles felt her brows rise, mouth dropping at the feeling of his large hand resting over her hip. 

"You'll wake the pups up if you even dare." she warned, her eyes glittering with mischief,

"They're dead to the world." he countered, smirk tugging at his lips,

"Oh it is  _on _ Hale. Bring it." she bit and his fingers began to gently  dig  into her sides, making her squeal for a split second before she covered her mouth and squirmed in attempts to get away.

"Just give in and I'll stop." he grinned as she continued to squirm underneath his fingers whist doing her best to stay as quiet as possible, her quiet whimpers and squeals occasionally escaping. 

"O-Okay!" she tried and he stopped, the brunette successful in her escape, panting, "dude...  _ evil _ ."

"I warned you." he grinned causing her to roll her eyes before diving in and snuggling to his chest.

"Yeah  _yeah_ , don't you worry Sour Wolf I'll get my revenge." she grinned, feeling him chuckle as he wrapped his arms around her and their legs tangled together as he rolled to his back, Stiles half laying on him. His fingers played with the ends of her hair.

"What you going to do about Jackson?" he asked and she shrugged, looking out at the night sky throughthe  window. Seriously, he complains about the light in the morning yet he never brings the blind down.

"Not sure. I suppose I can give Cora my room for us to share since I spend most of my time in here anyway... " she started and looked down to her watch her finger pick at the dry skin around her thumb, "And Jackson can have that room, it was always the spare room anyway. Sometimes Peter made use of it."

"No one ever used this room?" he asked and she shook her head,

"The only person who came in here was me, when I cleaned it. Or when I needed to use the shower," she explained, his free hand moved to cover her hand to stop the picking, "Once I said it was your room, that was it. No one really walks into other peoples rooms without permission. Kind of like a respect thing. If the doors open, feel free if it's closed get permission."

"You didn't even know if I was coming back." she flattened her hand and he threaded his fingers in with hers,

"Still your room. I mean we took over your loft, felt disrespectful, " she yawned, hiding her face in his chest, "Besides, if you were to try and truly leave Beacon Hills for good, you would only end up back here one day. Called Beacon Hills for a reason you know."

"Hmpf, I suppose you're right."

"I know, I'm always right." she grinned, her eyes finally fluttering closed as she slowly drifted off. The usual sound of his heart beat.

* * *

" _Leaving _ !?" both Stiles, Scott and Isaac exclaimed in unis on at the breakfast table. Stiles felt her heart sink  from her usual position  at the head, her hands leaving the table and resting in her lap,

"I have all the information I need, they need my help and it's now time sensitive." Cora explained as she placed another rasher of bacon on her plate, unphased by the shock slowly filling the room. 

"When do you have to leave?" Danny spoke up as soon as the silence became deafening. Danny was a sweet  _sweet_ angel like that. If Stiles wasn't feeling the way she was at that moment in time, she would be secretly gushing about the fact that Ethan and Danny were openly holding hands on the table as they ate. It had taken Ethan a while until he felt comfortable with doing that with the whole pack (Stiles) around.

"Tonight, I have a flight booked with the help of uncle Peter," she explained and shrugged, "He'll be picking me up at six." She felt Derek's hand on her knee and shared a look with him before turning to Cora,

"He doesn't have to, Derek, Isaac and I can take you?" she offered and Cora chewed thoughtfully on her bacon before shrugged,

"Suppose so, I think Peter just wanted to make sure I was leaving with all the info since he had been helping me." she explained.  Knife - chest - _twist_ . 

"O- _Oh_ , okay then." she gave Cora her best smile and turned to her food, putting effort into eating oatmeal. Her free hand slid over Derek's and his hand moved to meet hers in a simple, yet comforting hold.

"Fae? Again with them - Stiles definitely knows more about the, from first hand experience." Aiden spoke up and Danny nodded,

"Yeah, put her and Peter researching together and they make an  _uber_ power team, have them separate and they are still pretty damn good." he grinned sending Stiles a comforting glance, obviously sensing her discomfort.

"What can I say man? My google-Fu is well trained."  she smirked and used her free hand to lift her juice to take a sip.

"I'll definitely be back, hopefully in a week, but depends how long they need me there." she attempted, her brows knotted in that Hale way where she knows something is wrong, but too damn oblivious to know what exactly.

"Cora, take all the time you need, we're here for you." Stiles explained to her genuinely, she even manage a genuine smile there that had a couple members of the pack sag in relief. She noticed that she must have felt her discomfort.

"Thanks Stiles." Even Cora relaxed and then normalcy returned to the table as the sweet Angel Danny asked the twins about work. This was handy because Stiles wasn't able to, not so subtly, nudge Aiden to ask Derek about his Mechanic skills. Looks like Derek's getting a job. A job where he'll probably return home with oil stains and  _kinda _ sweaty - a step up from when he returns from his runs. Maybe he'll still be wearing the overalls... Stiles left the room to wash up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all,
> 
> Sorry it's been a while, I've just melted into my work scheduled and have not had any form of inspiration to write anything. So I did fluff with mild flirting. Hope this is alright for now. I've started on the next chapter and we're about to see the negatives gradually coming into play.
> 
> Let me know what you think and even if there is anything more you would like to see more of. Maybe Scott and Stiles need some bonding time, more sassy Peter a dash of Lydia and maybe Stiles actually sitting down and finishing that book because damn this is the longest it has taken the girl to finish a book.
> 
> Hit me up on Tumblr if y'all got questions,
> 
> Lennatha


	11. The Alpha and His Pack Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I needed some bro-loving. So here is a short chapter of a little bit of bonding and character building! Whoop.

 

 

Stiles flew backwards, sliding harshly against the ground most likely scraping her legs up. She grunted as she slowly pulled herself up swinging her aluminium baseball bat in her hand as the creature ran at her. 

"Lydia's going to  _kill _ _me_ if you fuck up my legs!" she growled, somehow managing to make it sound like a pathetic whine as she lowered herself, swinging her bat back ready, "I mean seriously, the amount of times she makes me wears skirts and dresses is-" bat swung to meet the rogue bear like creature square on the muzzle knocking it off balance, if it wasn't for Derek diving in the creature would have probably stumbled into her, gaining the upper hand and ripping her throat out. With its teeth, " _C_ _ompletely_ nuts. Thanks man." she sagged her hold against his chest for a second before jumping up.  There was seriously no time to get getting comfy.

"Peter has nothing." Scott called out as he met her in the clearing, the claw marks across his wolfed out face almost completely healed - even his right eye, it looked like he could see out of that fine now. She was going to have to call Melissa either way,  _she  _was still human after all.

"Has he even been looking?" Stiles panted as she readied her bat again at the sight of the creature bringing itself up, the growl now loud with frustration. She heard the familiar crunching sound from behind her and smirked - Derek had wolfed out. "Where are the twins?"

"We're here!" Ethan called as he skidded in behind Scott, "Aiden was taking longer to heal than normal."

"Shut up - _you_ try being the one with almost a freaking hole in your gut." Aiden grumble not far behind his twin.

"Guys would you  _focus_ please? This isn't training! Mountain ash only does so much before it finds a way to break the barrier! Find a weakness that  _ain't_ Byron!" she shouted, Byron was her bat by the way. Deaton had helped her upgrade it by teaching her how to carve the correct magical runes into the right areas, but even with magical runes the bat could only do so much. It slowed this creature down temporarily for example.  This should be enough for her own self defence.

"Byron's our _only_  best bet right now though Stiles." Aiden called as he brought his claws out,

"Actually you guys working as a freaking team and taking this thing out is  _my _ best bet being that I'm the  _human_ here and I'm the only one doing any freaking damage!" she glared are the twins as Derek pulled her behind him and snapping at the creature in response.  She could tell what he was doing, the obvious was protecting her, but also taking her away from arguing with the twins. She would most likely be feeling guilty later and it wasn't needed.

Cora was gone and Jackson was closer to arriving a week down the line from that breakfast. Somehow during the week her bond with Derek has grown and the bond of the pack has suffered - majorly because Lydia has been both distracted and tense from Jackson coming home. So much so they were guessing she wasn't giving Aiden anything which was making him tense. He even made a small comment about his concern about Jackson coming back to Scott not knowing that Stiles, with her human ears,  could hear him from Derek's room. She has done what she could for the pack, even with her tight schedule she has done her best. 

Wednesday night just gone she told the pack to sort themselves out because she had decided to visit her father for the evening, just the two of them. She cooked the two of them a healthy dinner of butterfly chicken 'pizza' with veg and potato (He was surprised that he enjoyed it) and then made his easy dinners for the rest of the week with sweet potato shepherds pie (Lean steak mince). The two then spent the evening chatting and watching TV whilst she waiting for Derek to pick her up. (Isaac needed to borrow the jeep). He had asked her how she figured out what she needed to sleep and she had answered as honestly as she could ' _T_ _ _o_ ld you dad, just a little more meditation - but the pack are helping me by staying with me at the moment, I seem to sleep better with them cuddled up and near by_'.

Her head was pounding as she lifted herself up from the ground once again, this time however it has manage to force her back into a tree. Scott and Derek were bickering and Ethan was doing what he could to protect Aiden. In review of this: They were  _probably  _going to die tonight. 

"Stiles, you okay buddy?" Scott called out and she shrugged before standing up,

"You tell me?" she used the help of the tree to stand, "Silver."

"Silver?  Huh?" Even when wolfed out, and diving from a massive claw the size of his head, Scott managed to achieve puppy dog confusion.

"She means silver will kill it - We don't _have_ any  silver Stiles!" Derek growled and Stiles grinned weakly swaying slightly,

"You don't-" the Creature wailed as three arrows dug deep into its flesh, "But she does." One perfectly in the eye, one in the arm and the other in its leg. Stiles felt a strong up pull her up and into a familiar fatherly hold.

"Derek use this and make sure you take the head clean off. " Chris barked as he threw a blade to the older wolf before wrapping his arms around Stiles - who was starting to feel very woozy and maybe a little bit nauseous. Derek did as he was asked with the assistance of Scott, but it was messy and clothes were definitely going to get binned. Stiles sagged in Chris's hold - the scent of gun powder, coffee and musk filling her senses and the sound of Chris shouting dulling...

* * *

"There is a good reason why Stiles and I work hard to give you team building exercises and _this_ is top of  the list as to why!" Chris was doing everything he could to not raise his voice to the pack after Derek had closed the door to his room. Stiles was fine -Melissa made sure of that- but she was out cold and was going to have one killer headache in the morning. 

"Look we were doing our best-" Scott tried to reason,

"Not good enough! I saw you lot tonight! Stiles _needed_ you and you were too busy working against each other and not with! A rguing like children in a power play!" Chris cut him off his voice now rising, Allison stepped up and placed a hand on her fathers shoulder, her eyes only slightly red from worrying over Stiles.

"Dad, I'll take it from here," she gave him a brave smile and Chris nodded turning to head into the kitchen to turn the kettle on, "Guys, Stiles, my dad and I have been talking and we've decided the best way to resolve this is for the pack to have that person in charge - to delegate and take charge for when we have those situations. We need an Alpha." she explained and Scott's shoulders fell,

"T-That's supposed to be me - isn't it?" he asked and Allison bit her lower lip, steeling her face as she nodded,

"You're an Alpha Scott, you need to start acting like one, but you're not confident enough and when there's a situation where you _need_ to be that Alpha, you rush your decisions, you're brash and hard headed, going into the fight claws ready when you need to _think_ it through." his lips pouted as his whole body showed his hurt, but he nodded and crossed his arms,

"And Derek, though you have the knowledge and the ability, you're not an alpha _anymore_. You have _actively_ stepped down from Alpha status, not even showing any form of taking charge through our training sessions - Stop undermining who is Alpha unless you are willing to accept the roll, " Derek's brows rose and her lips pursed at this, but he remained silent, ears trained on Stiles's heartbeat. Isaac was currently curled up with her, slightly leeching the pain to help her sleep. As soon as Derek had texted him to let him know about Stiles, he was home straight away, leeching whatever pain he could when he could (Stiles hated the wolves leeching her pain), "Guys, Stiles is not your Alpha - she has expressed this as much. She's a pack _mother_ , she will look after you, help you,  _be_ there for you, but she will not take charge of you. Don't expect her to be Alpha. She is the  partner to an Alpha ."

"What do I need to do to be a better Alpha?" Scott stepped up and Allison gave him a soft smile,

"We can start working strategies for when we do team building exercises." Chris commented as he walked out with a mug of tea. Derek instantly recognized the smell and met Chris in the middle to accept it and take it into his room and place on the night stand...

Stiles was slightly laid on her back, Isaac curled with his head snuggled into her stomach. Her arms were wrapped round him her usual protective hold, a hand in his curls. Derek placed the mug silently on the table when he heart the usual skip of her heartbeat he had grown to know was her coming to.

"Der?" she mumbled, free hand rubbing her eyes before he saw two honey brown eyes look up to him and he felt his shoulders sag,

"Chris just made the brew from Deaton to help encourage healing." he explained and she slowly nodded, 

"Stay?" she asked and he tuned his ear to outside the room, knowing he should return, " _Please_?" it wasn't fear he felt, but he knew she needed him there so he sighed and relented, walking round and slipping onto the bed and behind so she could rest on him, without really budging the sleeping Isaac. He wrapped the two in his arms, finding her hand in the process and buried his face into the joint between shoulder and neck , "Thanks Der." she whispered before eventually slipping back into a light slumber. He knew to not fall asleep, her tea needed to be drunk once cooled, but he was happy to rest his eyes and enjoy the warmth radiating from her.

* * *

"So this brand new be a better Alpha Scott McCall program is a serious thing?" Stiles asked as she shoved another curly in her mouth. Once healed enough, Scott wanted to apologize by taking her to their favourite diner. The one with the good curly fries and _real_ choco late milkshakes.

"Of course it is Stiles. We've got a pack to look after." he pouted and she rolled her eyes, obviously smiling,

"You know McCall, this whole ' _mummy_ _and __daddy looking after a family_ ' thing is  _so _ not what I signed up for that night I dragged you to the preserve with me." she smirked as he chuckled and shrugged,

"Hey bro, rather you be the mum then Derek." he grinned and that almost made Stiles choke on her milkshake,

" _Dude_! Imagine Derek being pack momma in that frilly apron!" she coughed and Scott cringed, but still openly laughed with his best friend,

"Grumpy cat face?" he suggested and Stiles grinned,

"Holding... a bowl of cake batter and the whisk, o-or-or the vintage house wifes washing gloves?" Scott had to bite his lip and hide his face with his hand as he nodded,

"I can't loose it now... The _visuals_ dude!" Stiles cackled openly at this, not caring if they were gaining some kind of attention. It was fun and it ha d been a while since the two of them had done anything like this. 

"I'm also thinking Rosie the riveter head band. Complete the look whilst we're at it." she grinned and Scott nodded,

"I think that is what it would look like. To the T." he grinned and picked his burger up to continue devouring the giant. Trust Scottie to pick the beast of a meal that two years ago he wouldn't even dream about finishing. Now he finishes  _and_ always wants more. Stiles however, extra large curly fries, large shake and if she's feeling sassy: Fried platter. Onion rings (She takes the onion out and only eats the fried shell), chicken, shrimps you name it. 

"It's a good look on our dear Sourwolf," she grinned, eating another fry in thought, "How much would you wanna bet that I try and achieve something close?"

Scott actually snorted, "Yeah right, if you can get apron _ and _ gloves on him I'll give you ten bucks."

"Nah man, that's _nothing_. This is Derek we're talking about, I want more." she smirked and Scottie pouted,

" _Dude_ , this is me." he tried and she shook her head,

"Exactly, you're the one with a job, you've seen my Jeep." she smirked and he rolled her eyes,

"Fifty?"

"Sold. This bet is so on and I'm _so_ going to win."  she grinned and Scott rolled his eyes,

"Yeah course you are." he grinned. 

It was not long after that conversation had finished that Derek had arrived to pick her up. Because she was still bad, no one really trusted her to drive yet. Or do much... She wasn't complaining because Derek gave her a piggy back up the many flights of stairs to the loft because she wasn't the biggest fan of the elevator there. (Good cardio for her on a daily basis).

It was as they were leaving Scott pulled her into a tight hug. He was about to head over to the Argents for a strategy lesson, "Remember bro, I can still be your Yoda. I got plenty of games that require strategy that are awesome." she suggest and he shrugged,

"We can still do that anyway." he finally released her before turning to his bike. Derek stood with her as they watched as he got on his bike and head off. 

"Good meal?" he asked and Stiles felt her head bob, smile on her face,

"Yeah... How do you feel about aprons?"

* * *

Stiles was sat on the nemeton, legs crossed and eyes closed, meditating. She had a ring of mountain ash surrounding her and even Marin circling her.

"Feel the energy and the power from the  _nemeton _ and allow it to help you find your centre. Embrace its gift and allow that to flow through you." she spoke softly, her eyes never leaving Stiles as the girl cupped her energy. It wasn't its usual bright white. Training sessions have gained a day too, only on Saturdays now. The pack weren't happy, but they agreed to it (mainly because they had no choice really).

Marin continued to talk in her calming tone, her dark eyes never leaving Stiles. The pack were training today and she was aware that Stiles could sense them better than ever at this current moment in time from the way her head would twitch ever so slightly towards the Hale property as if she could hear them every now and then. Little did Marin know was that Stiles could hear them like the pack were stood around them. The power that Stiles felt deep within her was something she was honestly scared of, so she tried to focus on the light in her life: Her Pack. 

"Stiles, I need to you focus," Marin sighed and leant forward, resting her hands on the Nemeton in front of Stiles whose energy faded and her head fell forward, "What is preventing you from focusing? From truly meditating?"

"I don't know. Recently I feel like the more I meditate, use my abilities and allow the power of the Nemeton in... It-It feels  _wrong _ ." she tried to explain and Marin arched a perfectly arched brow that had Stiles envious. (She bet that Marin barely had to do any work to so stunning... Like Lydia... Witchcraft).

"Okay then, explain to me what about it feels wrong?" the Emissary asked and Stiles finally lifted her head to face her,

"It feels... angry..." she allowed her eyes to flutter close, "Trapping, misery, pain... bored ."

"Bored?"

"Bored. I can't explain it and... I don't really want to-" Stiles shook her head and pushed her legs out, "I don't want to think about it anymore." she pouted and Marin's head fell forward.

"You shouldn't be feeling that from here," she explained and with a delicate touch, the tips of her fingers traced along one of the life lines of the wood, "in fact, you should feel the pure power."

"It doesn’t _feel_ pure." Stiles muttered, mainly to herself but Marin had obviously heard her and sighed once more, pushing herself off the remnants.

"What are your experiences with the Nemeton?" she asked and Stiles shrugged,

"You mean the time when my substitute teacher had my dad tied up here waiting to die before the ground had almost crumbled and squashed him, Melissa, Chris and  _maybe _ me? Or what about that time where there was that Fae portal near it and I was meditating in the burned down Mansion and was attacked and almost  _raped _ near this jolly old stump here?  _Oh_ , and then of course-"

"Bad ones then." Marin cut her off before she continued to really go off into one of her famous rants,

"Ch - _yeah_. ' _bad ones_ ' understatement of the year." Stiles muttered and crossed her arms, 

"Have you thought that maybe that's distracting you?" she asked and Stiles felt a brow arch,

"The memories of almost dying by this very stump I need to spend a lot of time distracting me from trying to feel calm?  _yeah _ maybe." 

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit, Stiles." Marin hands on her hips,

"Sarcasm is all I have. " Stiles was quick with her reply, feeling the hairs on her spine flatten like the hackles of a wolf relaxing . 

"Maybe you need to take a step back and _see_ that chess board clearly, I think you would be surprised," Marin smiled, using an analogy that she knew Stiles would appreciate from their early focusing practices, "We'll finish today. I'll see you Tuesday." 

Stiles sat and watched Marin pick up her jacket and walk off in the direction of her car, feeling the calming presence walk up from behind and place a hand on her shoulder. The warmth radiating from the hand had her whole body sag and she let her head fall back on her shoulders to see her favourite alpha in the world.

"Sup Bro, bored of alpha doo dies ?" she grinned at the way Scott rolled his eyes before breaking the mountain ash circle,   


"I felt your unease and came to check it out." he explained and climbed to sit next to her on the Nemeton .

"Aren't you sweet, but I'll be fine when I can get a pound of curly fries in my stomach. Stat." she nudged him with her shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her,

"You know, its weird... feeling the fact that you're uncomfortable when you're miles away." he explained and Stiles rested her head on his shoulder,

"You're weren't miles away Scott, drama queen." she smirked making him chuckle,

"Okay well you  know  what I mean. I can  smell  what people are feeling when they are near the vicinity of me, but you're not and yet I can smell  and  feel how you were feeling..." 

"You're right. That  _is _ wierd. Sure you're not in love with me? Your alpha brain wanting to make something outta your pack mumma ?" she joked, cringing as she said it.

"Ew , Gross Stiles. I mean you're A: my sister and B: Not my type." he grinned as Stiles pushed back, jaw dropped looking positively offended.

"Rude Scotty!  _ How_am I not your type? Is it because I'm not a supermodel Bad Ass like Ally?" she allowed her voice to be somewhat higher pitched, seeing Scott wince with a grin on his face, "Am I just not  _good _ enough for you oh  _mighty _ Alpha of mine?" it wasn't long till she was laughing with Scott and his arm was around her once more, enjoying the silence.

"We miss you by the way." he spoke up and Stiles felt her head bob in knowledge,

"I miss you too. I spend time with Isaac and Derek the most and that's only because I sleep in the same bed with them..." she huffed and brought her legs up to rest on Scott, "I'm so _exhausted_ recently Scottie, I'm surprised I am sleeping well at night from how tired I am at the end of the day..."

"At least you are sleeping at night. Imagine how you would be if you weren't." his words had her shudder at the thought remembering back those few months ago. 

"Okay that's enough. Shall we go see the pack?" she asked and Scott laughed,

"Nah, I had to have the twins practically jump Derek to keep him back. Lets make him suffer a little bit longer shall we?" he suggested and Stiles pulled back, giving Scott a confused look, "As soon as I said something didn't feel right with you, he was up and on his way over."

"Whoa." 

"Is...Is something going on between you two?" his brows were creased his deep brown eyes looking like a puppy waiting to be punished.

"Erm ... No?" she felt her own brows knot together as she leaned back, "I mean... we're friends if that's what you mean?"

"No, I mean... you guys have gotten really close recently. I mean... If you two were going to be a thing I suppose it doesn't matter because you'll be happy and believe me-"

" _Scotty_ , Scotty stop. As far as I know, Derek and I are on the same page on the fact that we are friends . He's the stupidly  _hot_ friend, but as far as I know, we are friends," she winked when Scott smirked, "Besides, Scotty this is me and Derek is... well if there were any chances they would be incredibly thin. Like... _thinner_ than paper thin. I'm not good enough for Derek, he deserves someone-"

"Stiles, you  _are_ good enough for anyone. Better in fact. You're the best person and anyone is stupid to not want you." Scott defended her hand she laughed, slapping his arm,

"Geez Scotty, alright! This is all part of the be a better Alpha Scott McCall program isn't it? Damn dude." she grinned and allowed Scott to pull her back in for a hug. The kind that warmed her through.

When the two were headed back to the Mansion, Stiles allowed herself to look back at the  Nemeton and smile. Her first good memory there. Maybe there was a chance she could use it to her advantage?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been reading quite a few fics where Scottie turns uber angry and overly protective of Stiles (whether fem au or not) when Derek is a love interest and to be honest.... I don't really see Scott being a douche about it. At least not now anyway. First season? Oh hell yeah, but then they hardly know each other, but I still don't see Scott being a dick about it. I see Scott being a bro. A Supportive friend. So I wanted to throw that in there.
> 
> Also, I'm very sorry evee87 but confessions of love are not happening yet. The two are too oblivious to even see what the pack obviously see. I also like writing the flirtationship between them.
> 
> Okay, do y'all wanna read the obligatory pack goes clubbing scene? I mean, it's totes something I need to write, whether I actually write it or there are subtle mentions of the evening like when Lydia dragged her out. Would that be something you would like to read? Or would you like to read the aftermath of it? Let me know okay? Cause I can still write both and then flip a coin when it comes to posting it. (But getting your opinion will honestly have me update SO much faster, ain't gonna lie to you there).
> 
> Okay! I'm done rambling!  
> Muchos Love!


	12. The Ginger Queen's Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia finally admits to her worries what with Jackson literally days away from arriving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me forever to update! I got momentarily stuck, but it's cool because I've updated now :)

"Lydia, you _do_ realize Jackson is due here in two days right? - I can't go on a double date tonight." Stiles sighed as she finished making the bed in Derek's room. She had just changed the sheets and all she wanted to do right now was grab Derek and have a nap, but Derek was discussing supernatural business with Scott and she had to put the sheets on the bed in Jackson's room after putting the rest of Cora's stuff in her room (The few memorable trinkets from her journey with Derek).

Lydia helped her pulled the comforter over the bed and rolled her eyes, "It's not a double date. Danny and Ethan want to go somewhere other than Jungle and I mentioned the place we went to before and you remember Lucas?"

"Who can forget Lucas, Lyds?" Stiles smirked,

"He wants to go dancing with you again. So we're doing it. _Tonight_. I've got my outfit hanging up in the car and I already know what you're wearing so we're all good to go." there was the usual Lydia tone that stated that she wasn't going to take no for an answer so Stiles felt her head drop as she gave in.

"Okay... what time are we meeting the boys?" she asked and threw a pillow to Lydia before putting the one she had on top of the duvet.

"Eight. They're getting a cab there, I think we should do the same." she smiled and Stiles shrugged,

"Why? Are we drinking?" she queried with a curious arch of her brow (She wasn't keen on the idea) and Lydia laughed,

" _No_ , but I plan to dance till I can't walk." she grinned making Stiles chuckle,

"I can drive." she offered and her queen shook her head,

" _Honey_ , if I'm going to dance till I can't walk anymore, you will not be able to drive. Trust me. You're _wearing_ heels tonight." she winked and strutted off to get her outfit for the evening. Stiles ran straight to Derek, hand grabbing his wrist, eyes never leaving the door,

"Please please _please_ be our driver tonight?" she asked, not seeing him eye her hand,

"You want me to be your _taxi_?" he queried and she finally turned to look him in the eye,

"Come dancing tonight then? Lydia is freaking out because Jacks is due here Monday, this is one of her ways of distracting herself." Stiles explained and Derek arched a brow, sharing a look with Scott (Who honestly looked as nervous as Stiles).

"What's another way of her distracting herself?" he asked slowly,

"Stiles's ‘Miss Congeniality’ makeover." Scott filled in and brows met hairline.   

"Will she be alright if I joined?" Stiles could see and hear his hesitance as he continued to speak carefully. Stiles gnawed her on her lower lip as he eyes turned to the door,  

"Since you'll be driving... _no_?" she slowly turned to look up at him from underneath her lashes, (A trick Lydia used a lot with her) and a small pout on her lips, " _Please_?" she hoped with almost every fiber from within that it would work on him. She's never been one to try tricks like this and she could see Scott's face - he saw right through her.  

Derek sighed with his head falling forward, "Okay." he said loud enough for her to hear and Scott's jaw dropped as he eyed the two (mainly Stiles) in awe. She pulled a Lydia on Derek and he gave in straight away.   

Stiles grinned and jumped up, arms wrapping around Derek's neck tightly (Scott's eyes widening at this as he continued to stare at the two), "Thank you thank you thank you!!!" she refused to let go till she felt his arms wrap around her waist and pull her in before she let go and he let her slid down, "I'm going to make dinner quickly, most likely pasta though." the grin on her lips not leaving her face as she jogged to the kitchen.   

Scott watched as Derek turned to leaned back on table, eyes on the work in front of him. They could hear Stiles working round the kitchen, sometimes muttering to herself as she practiced saying no to Lydia and how she could never say no to her queen and the way that Derek was so obviously not looking at the paper in front. Scott felt his shoulders shake as he crossed his arms.  

"What is it?" Derek asked and looked up at the Alpha, his thick brows arching,  

" _You_ dude," Scott's smirk grew into more of a shit eating grin at the way Derek's brows creased together, "I know _I'm_ pretty dense, but even _I_ can see it."   

Derek was about to respond when the door pulled open again with Lydia walking in, two dress bags slung over her shoulder, and an overnight bag hanging on her other arm, Stiles was quick to run out and explain that Derek was going to accompany them and her eyes lit up, "Derek I'm going to pick your outfit tonight! You need to blend in. Scott you coming?"  His brows arched as he leaned back, unsure whether or not to take that as a insult at his _style_ … He had style.

Scott had his hands up in surrender, "Not tonight, spending time with my mum."  

" _Cute_. Your loss." she shrugged and made her way into Derek's room which had the elder wolf standing up straight in confusion, his head moving to look at Stiles and then back to his room before back to Stiles, brows up in the famous Hale eyebrow language.

The brunette stood still before her eyes grew wide, " _Oh_!" Stiles jumped and ran over to the room, "Lydia we should really get ready in _my_ room!" she called as she made her way in.

"Does anyone else apart from you and Stiles go in there?" Scott asked and Derek frowned,

"Sometimes Isaac." he grumbled in a tone that had Scott thinking that Derek wasn't happy that Isaac was allowed in.

"So Lydia in there just now?" Scott asked and was greeting by a grumbling of disapproval from Derek, "Dude, you're _so_ screwed." he laughed and ignored the look from Derek before pushing a book to distract the elder wolf on a theory of the latest supernatural creature in Beacon Hills.

 

* * *

As always, Lydia is looking like a supermodel in ivory. The dress is fitted perfectly around Lydia's naturally small waist and the skirt flowing out to just above her knee. The dress had a keyhole cut out across her chest that squared round from her collarbone to the sweetheart neck line that revealed ample cleavage, but not so she was asking for it (Or at least that's how Lydia explained it).  

Stiles fell against the bed, happy that Lydia allowed her to have her hair natural and even the make-up light (because they learned their lesson from last time about Smokey eye makeup). Already dressed in the _tightest_ skinny skins ever (The kind she avoids because _geez_ why do these even exist?), and a strapless white push up bra. She sighs as Lydia rummages through her cupboard finding the top she wanted Stiles to wear. She knew that if Lydia had her way, she would be over almost every morning to dress Stiles for the day, but luckily Stiles was able to put her foot down and compromise that she will wear clothes that fit and at least... _matched_. The compromise also meant she couldn't dress in her comfy baggy t-shirts with whatever plaid shirt she could grab from her wardrobe.  

"I know you haven't trashed it yet, nor is it in the wash," Lydia called out, "Ah, here it is!" she grinned and threw it out to Stiles. It landed on the girls torso and she pulled it up to see it. One of the few crop tops Lydia had somehow talked Stiles into buying (By buying it was Lydia's money, so no it wouldn't have been thrown out, just stuffed in the back of her wardrobe in hopes that Narnia will find it). The brunette cringed and a hand stroked her stomach consciously at the camo print with an obvious zip in the front.

"I'm sorry, but no way in hell," she slowly pulled herself up, "I'm not wearing this tonight without a sweater."  

Lydia pouting at her, "But it's a place outside of town and we'll be in the dark!" she tried, but Stiles threw it back,

"I'm not going out showing my midriff off. My dad would _kill_ me if he found out. It's like shouting ' _hey-yo come and get me!_ '. No thank you, not to mention you know I am so pale that I'll be practically _glowing_ right?" Stiles refused and leaned on her knees as Lydia had rolled her eyes to find something else. Not to mention Stiles already feels conscious with a lot of skin showing: Legs? Fine (She had nice legs). Little bit of cleavage? _Great_! Stomach? You have some kind of _death wish_ right?  

"What about this? With that white bandeau we bought the other time?" she offered and Stiles narrowed her eyes before she shrugged and accepted it.

"I have matching chucks you know-"

"You're _wearing_ heels." Stiles had tried, wondering how far she could push, but alas: Lydia could only be told no so much in one conversation. It was progress.

This top looked far more normal in the front, what with it being a beautifully neon blue looking loose tank top, revealing a little bit of Stiles's ' _There will be abs there one day!_ ' stomach. The back however was rather unique: it revealed a lot of skin in a racerback cutout fashion.

There was a knock on the door and Stiles felt herself grin as she pulled the boot on, "Come in Pup!" she called out and zipped it up as Isaac snuck in with a hand over his eyes,

"Okay, you're right... he _is_ adorable." Lydia smirked,

"Decent?" Isaac asked, trying to not sound lost. Stiles zipped her boots up before jumping up and making her way over to him, a hand on his shoulder was enough and the pup was pulling her into a tight hug, nuzzling her neck.

"Pup, I'll be dancing with pack and Lucas tonight, I promise." she laughed, hand in the curls her nails gently scratching his scalp and making him melt in her hold. With the heels, it was less of a bend for him as he was a good few inches taller than her (And she thinks just slightly taller than Derek).

"I just want to make sure." he muttered and she felt herself smile genuinely and she squeezed him in tighter,

"When I get home, I will shower straight away okay?" she suggested and Isaac shrugged before pulling back,

"Wake me up?" he asked and Stiles gave his hands comforting squeeze,  

"Depends how cute you look," she winked and let him go, "Now I know you haven't eaten yet so _go_! And nudge Derek cause we'll be leaving soon." there was a pout on his lips before he nodded and walked out leaving Stiles with her arms crossed and smiling still.

"One day, when you make me a Godmother _and_ an aunt, you're going to be good at this." Lydia nudged her and Stiles felt her face flush before she shook her head,

"Oh my _God_ Lydia, at least let me _find_ the person and be in a good _relationship_ before bringing up the kids - _better yet_ , I should be at least _getting_ some before even thinking about the risk of kids to start with! You know the whole guy and girl or girl and girl with the happy times! You know what? _Damn_ I miss being in a house without super werewolf hearing sometimes. Do you know how long it's been since I even rub-"

" _Stiles_ , what was that about werewolf hearing?" Lydia sang as she grabbed her purse making Stiles squeaked and cover her mouth with her hands a deep flush, "Thought so. Come on."

"I need those room silencing runes..." she muttered and slowly followed behind Lydia, trying to push away the redness in her features,

"It will definitely be helpful in the future I can tell you that," she admitted making her way down the spiral staircase, somehow making it look easy when Stiles knew differently. Damn stairs had death holes in them where, depending on the heel size, you can get stuck and possibly break the ankle and then the head or some other body part when falling down DEATH STEPS. Not that she's thought about it or anything, "Remember what I told you Stiles, just be careful and take one step at a time."

"Or I can just wear my chucks-" she muttered as she slowly began the descend down the staircase,

" _One step at a time!_ " Lydia repeated with a knowing smirk already walking along to the kitchen as she passed a slightly grumpy face Derek who was leaning over the table once again with Scott.

"Yes My Queen, one _graceful_ -" stumble, "Step at a time," she couldn't help but mock, but naturally karma is here to kick her ass because her heel gets stuck and she squeals, gripping to the rail, "Fuck graceful - _Isaac_!" Isaac walked out the kitchen, plate in hand with a fork hanging out of his mouth as he looked up, she was barely halfway down the stairs and she was stuck already. He pulled the fork out and finished his mouthful with a smirk, "Oh come on _please_? If I try I'll _definitely_ kill myself!"

"Why did you put the heels on before coming down the stairs?" he asked and Lydia walked out from behind him and lightly tapped his head,

"The finished outfit, _duh_ ," she explained before crossing her arms and looking up at Stiles, "She looks amazing, would look more amazing if she wore what I wanted her to wear, but nonetheless amazing."

"So no help?" Stiles asked and sighed, "At least bring me some food if I'm going to be stuck here till the end of time." Derek made a huffing sound before making his way up and Stiles grinned, blowing a raspberry towards Lydia and Isaac (who shrugged, shoved another forkful into his mouth and made his way to the sofa).  

He made quick work of freeing her heel and then turn his back on her and lowered, "Jump on." he grunted and she grinned climbing on as carefully as possible and hiding her head on his shoulder blades because he had to bend to get down the stairs anyhow. His hands had a gentle grip behind her knees (if he wanted to he could try and tickle her, but that would kill them both) and she had a tight grip on his shoulders to help hold her up against his back.

"See guys! This is what I'm talking about," she grinned and when he was down the stairs she straightened up to look at Isaac over Derek's shoulder, "Why can't you- _whoa_ \- Hey dude, I'm not done yet." Derek had released her legs and she had to tighten her grip with her thighs around his hips, "I will literally spider monkey you if I have to. It means less time walking in heels."

His only response was rolling his eyes and turning back to the table and attempt to ignore that she was even there. She shrugged and rested her arms on his shoulders, still keeping some form of grip on him, as he leaned forward to look at the papers. If she was gonna be there, she was going to try and be helpful!

"Stiles, _really_?" Lydia queried and Stiles grinned goofily at Lydia, "Are you going to eat before we leave?"

"Bring it to me?" she asked, the redhead rolled her eyes in mock disdain and walked off back into the kitchen, hiding her real smirk of amusement. Stiles pouted and looked to Scott in question, but he betrayed her by shaking his head and focusing on what Derek just handed him.

"You're not eating on me." Derek muttered and Stiles felt a brow arched as she maneuvered herself round to look at the side of his face, he remained steady and focused, but after a while of staring and squinting her eyes she noticed the tips of his ears were pink. There was a little snigger in the back of her throat as she positioned herself normally on his back.  

It was only when Lydia walked out with a bowl of food that Stiles untangled her legs from his waist and slowly slid down his back, still keep a grip on his shoulders to prevent her from tripping. Taking a step away from Derek to head over to Lydia, she noticed the way Derek's shoulders dropped and he hunched a little bit more, from her peripherals. Was he seriously tense the whole time or was she really that heavy? Thinking about it would honestly be a bad thing. Stiles wasn't exactly weight conscious, I mean she could eat gallons of her peanut butter cup ice cream and then curly fries for pudding, but why would Derek be tensed the whole time she was on his back? They freaking shared a bed and woke in much more bizarre positions. (That morning for instance, her shirt had been pushed up, his hand resting on her rib cage and his face basically nuzzled into her stomach and he was almost lying completely over her. It was cute and she could only imagine how adorable her would have looked, but when she tried to reach over to grab her phone, he woke up and jumped off her like she burned him. His face was mortified and watching him run to the bathroom was honestly the most hilarious thing she has seen, but she was good and hid her laughter. Instead she pushed her shirt down and called out if he wanted coffee. She kept it cool because seriously, no big. When he came to make his coffee after his shower she was eating her cereal and eventually had to thump him and tell him she was used to it because he seriously wouldn't look her in the eye. It was a half truth anyhow. She was used to it. From Isaac. Who didn't push the shirt up, but seriously who cares. Stubble on her stomach felt awesome... _wait_...)

Stiles returned to the table with her bowl of food, eating it gradually and nosing over to what the boys were discussing. She handed the bowel to Scott as she picked up one of the books, running her fingers down the text, "This." she said and held the book out to Derek before grabbing the fork from Scott as he was about to have another mouthful and ate it, smirking at the fallen face from Scott as she ate it.

"Yeah, but do you really think it's... _this_?" he asked and looked up to her, the brunette paused as she finished her mouthful before handing the fork back and looking to Derek. Lydia did good. Like... whoa. She got him in not only a shirt, but a tie and suspenders...  

"Erm... _Yeah_ totally, I mean think about it dude, when you dug your claws into it after trying to help Ethan, his blood was totally on your claws and as soon as you sliced it did we begin to do any damage." she explained with a shrug and she noticed the way the sleeves were pushed up his arms. _Damn_.

"She's got a point there dude, would make a sense as to how the blood from a blue eyed ex alpha would harm it." Scott spoke up with a shrugged and handed the bowel back to Stiles, who smiled her thanks and made sure to get a couple mouthfuls in before her friend ate the lot.

"There's plenty there if you wanna grab a bowel?" she suggested to him and the Alpha grinned, nudging her in thanks before disappearing. She smiled as she accepted the book back and scanned down the page further and then the next, "Luckily for us, these guys are incredibly rare and tend to be loners," she made sure to bookmark the page before closing it, "Case closed for now, Deaton will have the antidote ready tomorrow for Melissa and then I'll explain the situation to dad."

"You really think this will be the only one here?" Derek queried and Stiles shrugged,

"Can't really say dude, we know what it is for now and I suppose tomorrow we can find out more about it," she explained and she crossed his arms, face down at the information on the table, "What is it?"

"Something isn't settling right." he muttered and she felt her head bob in understanding,

"We'll figure it out Derek, we always do," she gave him a smile before picking her bowel back up, "Now go get food before Scott eats it all, we should be leaving soon."

" _I left some_!" Scott called out from the kitchen, Stiles could only grin, hand covering mouth as she finished her last mouthful. Derek took the bowel from her and she gave him a smile in thanks before disappearing into his room to go brush her teeth quickly.  

 

* * *

The night so far had gone somewhat smoothly. Well at least as smoothly as it could go. Danny and Ethan had fallen in love with the club, Lucas had fallen in love with Derek and Aiden had turned up with his brother to which caused Lydia to put on the large smile that Stiles knew all too well. Lydia had a couple of drinks so far that night, so whilst Stiles was dancing her feet to death with Lucas, she kept an eye on the redhead. Lydia was doing this thing where she would dance with a partner and then change very quickly, sometimes amusing Aiden, but it was different compared to when they had last went dancing. Lydia wasn’t allowing him to get too intimate with her.

"What's up with Red?" Lucas had asked when he accompanied her to the bar to grab a water, Stiles scanned the crowd once more for Lydia and found her dancing with Danny.

"I really don't know, I think she's freaking out." Stiles shrugged and Lucas pursed, his eyes flicking away from her before returning with a smirk,  

"Your friend, the tall, dark and _seriously_ needs to get in my pants," he began and Stiles laughed loudly, "You should try and get him to dance with you."

"I've tried dude, Derek doesn't dance." she pouted and Lucas nudged her,

"He might do after the moves I made you do two songs ago." he suggested and Stiles cackled, her face flushing,

"You said those moves are for _Pulling_ purposes only Lucas." she winked slyly and Lucas wrapped an arm around her shoulder,

"And _Pulling_ they are doing. Stiles, the _line_ is out and the _bait_ _is there,_ you just need to _reel_ that fishy in," she turned her body to face the Sourwolf who was apparently looking at them, she felt her face flush, could he hear them over the music? "Because seriously darling, he doesn't go for me for some _bizarre_ reason, but I think he goes for... _you_."  

Stiles waved with a small smile and he nodded in acknowledgement, a strained smile from him, before she turned back to Lucas, "I don't think so Lucas, I'm not his type and besides, we're _friends_. That's all."

"We'll see. Go talk to him either way, I'll go keep Red safe." he nudged and slinked away. Stiles rolled her eyes and made her way over to Derek, feeling the heat almost suffocating her. It was the one thing she hating about clubs, no matter how fit/unfit you were when dancing in a room full of grinding bodies and not near an air conditioning vent, you will boil. She felt like a sweaty hot mess, the ends of her hair sticking to her back. When she finally reached him she nudged him as she leaned against his body, her free hand grabbed her hair and holding it up to relieve it a little from the heat.

"Thanks for coming again man," she said normally, knowing he would be able to hear her. He just nodded and took a sip of his drink, "Dude does that actually work for you?" she with an arched brow and he smirked and shook his head, before his lips went near her ear,  

"Not unless I drink the whole bottle in one go, but the feeling won't last long." he explained to her and she could just about hear him over the music. She laughed, her head falling back slightly and she felt him press the side of his face to her, his nose scenting her.

" _Eww_ dude! I'm sweaty and horrible," she laughed and batted at his chest with her bottle of water, "Anyway, you going to finish that and come dance?"

Derek frowned as he pulled away by a fraction, she could still feel the tip of his nose pressed against her hair, "I don't dance Stiles. I've told you this."

"Oh _come on_ Sourwolf! I don't like that you're stood here the whole night on your own." she pouted and there was a tug on his lips and he was about to comment before he went tense and stood tall. She recognized his face before he leaned down,

"You get Lydia somewhere to talk, I'll sort Aiden." he commented before leaving his drink on the side and giving her a comforting squeeze on the shoulder before dashing off.

Turns out what he saw was Lydia pushing Aiden away and yelling at him to leave her alone from behind Lucas. Aiden obviously wasn't happy with this, eyes flashing in warning at the poor unsuspecting human she was trying to dance with (or something a little extra). Stiles had been able to drag Lydia into a disabled toilets so it was just the two of them. Lydia had marched away from Stiles, slamming both her hands on the wall opposite and Stiles leaned against the door, watching as Lydia got a hold of herself.  

The red head leaned her head forward against the cool wall, her hands sliding down before wrapping themselves around her waist, " _What is wrong with me?_ " she whispered, Stiles was lucky enough to hear, as she leaned her side against the wall before sliding down to the floor. Stiles was fast to dive forward and stop her from actually hitting the floor.

" _Hold up Lyds_ , you don't wanna sit there lets get you here." Stiles grunted taking basically all of the red head’s weight,

"Who _cares_ Stiles." she sighed before she finally relented and sat on the toilet seat,

"I _know_ you do Lydia," Stiles explained and crouched, resting her arms on Lydia's knees to balance herself as she looked up at her friend, "and I know that this dress probably cost a lot of money."

"Guilt money from my dad, so it doesn't matter." she rolled her eyes and Stiles smirked,

"Guilt money or not, you know it's a great dress, designer for one and you look stunning in it." Lydia's eyes softened and even when glassy from her tears,

"Why am I like this?" she asked and Stiles shrugged,

"I can't answer that my Queen, but I know you can. So why tonight?" Stiles asked, feeling the burn in her feet from her heels, but she tried to ignore it to be there for her friend.

"I just... I _couldn't_ be stuck at home alone, or with Aiden being the way he is recently and Allison is always so busy and then there's you with Derek-"

"I'm sorry _what_ now? Me with Derek?" Stiles cut her off and Lydia rolled her eyes,

" _Yes_ you with Derek! Everyone can see it, _but_ you and Derek and it's honestly sickening. Even _Scott_ can see it! _Scott_!" Stiles wanted to push more about this subject, confusion evident on her face, but Lydia had sighed and allowed her head to fall back on her shoulders, "You two are fucking useless."

"Okay, we _will_ talk more about this, but continue about why tonight." Stiles gave her a look when Lydia looked back down, the tears gone.

"Jackson's coming back." she whispered and Stiles nodded,

"You still have feelings don't you." Stiles stated, because in all honesty she could see it as clear as day on Lydia's hurt face. After all this time, spending it with Aiden and distracting herself, it was never the real thing for her like it was with Jackson. She was rebounding and keeping her mind off the fact that she thought Jackson had moved on in England. She didn't even know the real reason as to why he was coming back...

"I _care_ about Aiden I _really_ do, but Jacks-Jackson...He's... Stiles, he's _everything_ to me. I don't think..." Lydia paused to grab some cheap toilet paper to wipe under eyes, "I don't think I can handle not being with him when he's here again." Stiles saw it then. The tears, the hurt in one of her pack members and not just any old hurt, Lydia's heart had been shattered, stitched together and then shattered once again when Jackson moved.  

Stiles did what she thought was best and pulled her Queen into a hug and allowed Lydia to just let go. She had been then when Jackson announced he was leaving at the end of summer. Stiles and Lydia had actually turned up to a training session that Derek (Before Derek left and shit went down) and Peter were doing with him to help him learn control. Lydia's face had literally lost all colour before she wished him a safe journey before turning her back on the group and left in her car. Stiles had kicked Jackson to go follow her and then made Derek give her a lift home as Lydia was her ride.  

After Jackson left, Lydia was a bit of a mess, but she had Allison for the most of it. Stiles was gradually spending more and more time with Lydia. She was still following her ten year plan after all, but then something happened during one study session with Lydia and Allison. She realized that even though she was in love with Lydia, it wasn't the love she thought it was. She cared deeply for the girl, but only as a friend because no matter what she did she knew that Lydia's heart belonged to Jackson.

"Do you want to head back?" Stiles asked when Lydia was finally silent.

"I just want to go home..." she whispered and Stiles nodded, running her hand down her friends back,  

"Want me to stay with you?" she asked and Lydia shook her head,

"I think I need to be alone tonight." she sat up and gave Stiles a weak smile before standing up and heading to the mirror to fix her face with the makeup she somehow fitted in her bag. Stiles sat on the toilet and stretched her sore feet and legs as she watched her friend work magic to look like she hadn't just broke down in the toilets...

 

* * *

Stiles was sat on the Lydia's bed, the red head in the bed and cuddled into the brunette's stomach, running a hand through her silken strawberry blonde locks. Derek was kind enough to sit downstairs whilst Stiles stayed with Lydia for a little while, ensuring her friend was alright. What she honestly wasn't expecting was for Lydia to fall asleep on her, causing her some minor trouble when she tried to escape the hold. Stiles was tired, her head heavy with the need to sleep, but she couldn't. She knew she couldn't, but being sat there in the bed with her old dream girl curled up round her... it felt-

" _Stiles_ ," Derek's voice was loud enough for her to hear as he poked his head round the door and saw her laid there. A small soft smile tugged at his features as he pushed the door open to lean on the door frame. Fuck he looked good, "We should go."  

"I know," Stiles sighed as her fingers combed through Lydia's hair, "But she's alone..."  

"Leave a note for her to come for breakfast. Maybe it's time for you two should have that talk." he suggested and Stiles slowly nodded, her eyes trailing back to the girl in her arms,

"I suppose you're right..." she whispered before she tried to pull herself away once more, Lydia was much easier to move of her as she crawled out and tucked Lydia back in. She was quick with scribbling her note and leaving by the lamp before she winced as she made her way over to Derek. Heels may be off, but her feet killed.  

"Come on, maybe next time we should bring a comfortable pair of shoes for you to change into." He offered as she jumped onto his back and snuggled into the back of his neck.

"Yeah, or I could _not_ wear heels? I don't get it, I wore death heels last time and my feet didn't hurt as much then..." she grumbled as Derek made sure the house was locked up and the lights were out before leaving.

"I highly doubt you were dancing as much as you were tonight Stiles." Derek stated and made her smirk into his shirt,

"Lucas is a personal trainer and goes to this choreography dance studio for lesson sometimes during the weekends and some weekday evenings. I think I might start joining him some time." Derek helped her into the front seat of his Toyota and belted her in. She sighed and flopped into the seat, allowing her exhaustion to consume her.

"You used to dance?" he asked as he pulled away from Lydia's driveway,

"Yeah, years ago. Just ballet at the time to be honest, but I loved dancing, everything about it." she rolled her head round to watch him as he drove, relaxed into his seat.

"Why did you stop?" he glanced over at her, seeing the way she had a ghost of a smile,

"My mom got ill." she replied after a pregnant pause. Derek moved his hand from the steering wheel and gently took hers to rest in her lap.

"Two hands on the wheel there, Sourwolf." Stiles tutted tiredly,

"You're not letting go." he smirked and looked at her once more, eyes meeting,

"Thank you." she whispered and he could have sat there, getting lost in her whiskey eyes, but the light was green and he had to continue the drive home.

She was borderline asleep when they got back to the loft, so he had her held to his front, legs wrapped round his waist, arms round his neck and her head nuzzled into his collarbone. He risked the elevator, not really wanting to take the stairs whilst carrying her like this. She gripped him tighter when they felt the 'death trap' jerked lightly to life as it took them up to his loft, his head dipped with his nose pressed into her hair and the corner of his lips pressed to her ear as he whispered that he was there and that they would be okay. He felt her sigh in her sleep, against him and he smiled as he made his way into the loft.  

Isaac was surprisingly still awake, watching TV when he pulled the door open and walked in. The young wolf looked up and smiled, turning the TV off, "This is first, she asleep?" he asked and Derek nodded,

"Fell asleep in the car." he replied and Isaac's brows shot up,

"She going to be okay?" Isaac’s face gave his worry away like an open book,

"Yeah should be, you should head pup, unless you're with us tonight?" he asked and Isaac shrugged and shuffled on the spot, "As weird as it sounds, do you want to join us tonight?"  

Isaac chuckled, "You're right. It sounds weird, but no. I will be fine." he attempted a smile at his old Alpha,  

"At some point Lydia will be over for breakfast and serious girl talk in the morning and I'll be taking the twins running. You're welcome to join. For running and also in the morning I know she likes her cuddles with you." he explained and Isaac's smile turned genuine, blue eyes shining,

"O-OKay. Sure." he said and Derek nodded before he made his way to his room,

"Night Pup." Derek turned back to Isaac with a smile before disappearing into the room, to wake Stiles up so she can change and get ready for bed. He knew damn well she hated sleeping in jeans and that she would want to take her make up off and he wasn't about to do that for her.

"Night Derek." Isaac's smile never leaving his face as he made his way upstairs to his room.

 

* * *

Her phone ringing woke her up in the morning and she groaned, throwing her arm over her eyes to hide from the light. Somehow in the night after she had gotten settled in bed with Derek, basically lying on top of him and they had moved in their sleep so he was curled up with her shirt pushed up once again and his face nuzzled into her stomach. _What_?

" _Stiles, answer it_." Derek grumbled as he turned his face to her stomach and her breath hitched in reaction to the stubble grazing the tender sensitive skin.

" _You_ answer it." she growled in response, trying to ignore the feeling of his breath giving her goosebumps. How was this her life? Seriously.

"I _can't_ , now _answer_ it." he rubbed his face into her stomach. Stiles had to clench her jaw tightly as her hand flew out to blindly grab for her ringing phone. She made a noise when she couldn't find it and the pressure on her stomach disappeared before she felt her phone being placed in her hand. She removed the arm from her eyes to see Derek crawled over her, eyes tired, hair ruffled and she couldn't control the gulp as she pressed the answer button and pressed the phone to her ear.

" _Morning_." she croaked and watched as Derek's eyes rolled before he lowered himself back to nuzzle into her stomach. _Fuck_.  

"I know it's early, but what time did you want me round? I can stop by somewhere to grab coffee?" Lydia offered and Derek lifted his thumb in the air and Stiles had to chuckle,

"That sounds awesome. Could you grab some croissants?" Stiles asked and felt Derek wrap his arms around her lower back as he got himself comfortable, face pressed into her stomach once again. It wasn't the most comfortable, what with his arms wrapped round her lower back, but she can adjust... for a little while.

"Course I can. You're a decaff double choc chip frap with whipped cream and whole milk I'm assuming?" she offered and Stiles made an inhuman noise of pleasure, ignoring the way Derek stiffened,

" _Yes_ my Queen, that will be _most_ _desirable_." Stiles grinned thinking of the chocolate deliciousness that will be heading her way,

"Derek?" Lydia asked and Stiles sat up on her elbows, phone leaving her ear,

"What do you want?" she asked and Derek moved to look at her once again, with dark eyes,

"Standard black?" she asked and his head nodded before his face dropped and she chuckled, trying to ignore him. It was difficult, like seriously how was she supposed to have control when she has literally just been woken up? "Standard black for Derek, he's a pouty wolf when he hasn't had his full eight hours."

"Oh _really_? How much _sleep_ did you two get then?" Lydia asked slyly and Stiles rolled her eyes,

" _Well_ , someone fell asleep on me last night and it was a _bit_ of a mission to get out of her grip so we're currently living off of... 4 hours sleep?" she asked and Derek's chest rumbled in confirmation making her laugh "4 hours."

" _Cute_. Isaac the usual?" Lydia asked again and Stiles frowned before she shrugged,

"Best get him the iced vanilla Macchiato this time."  

"Don't ask for much do you." Lydia grunted and Stiles laughed out loud her body shaking, only being silenced when she felt Derek's blunt human teeth bite her gently over her side causing a sharp intake of air.  

" _Nope_ ," she squeaked, "I'll put bacon and cheese in the croissants."  

"What was that?" Stiles had failed at sounding normal. Derek finally let her go and rested his head back in her stomach, rubbing his cheek against the skin. If she gets beard burn she may just kill him. Or die of embarrassment. How can she even talk right now?

" _Nothing_ , it's just early." she tried and Lydia's ' _hmm_ ' on the other side of the phone didn't sound convincing.

"Well, I'll be there in an hour. I'll get the Sleepy Sourwolf the dark roast and ensure that it's hot." she said before saying good buy and hanging up. Stiles sighed and flopped, fully relaxing onto the bed.

" _Dude_ , why the _biting_?" she asked after a second of gaining control of her heart and pushing herself up to lean on her elbows, "Like _seriously_."

"You were laughing, trying to sleep. Lie back down." he mumbled into her skin and she chuckled, making him growl at her,

"Dude, I have to get up." she smiled and he shook his head,

"Not yet you don't." she could feel him talking into her skin and seriously this was not good. Either his werewolf senses are _off_ today or he's _ignoring_ on what he's freaking doing to her.

" _Err_ \- Yeah, _yeah_ I do. I _really_ need to get up right now," she tried and he hugged her closer to his face, "Before your beard gives me beard burn without legit reasons for giving me beard burn _there_ dude."

That did it. He tensed and rolled off her body back to his usual side of the bed, pout on his lips as he attempted to glare up at her, eyes red. She wanted to make a comment about it, but she had an hour to get up, shower away the smell of last night (And now this morning) and then get dressed. Not to mention wake Isaac up, get a short cuddle in and try to kick him out for a few hours.

After hanging with Lydia and getting started on the laundry, she had to pop to the station to have lunch with her dad, pop back to do a bit more laundry, Peter was then going to pick her up to head to the Hale House so they could catch up and see the progress of it, then she was off to the Nemeton to meditate for a couple of hours. Hopefully Derek would pick her up with Isaac and the three of them were heading to her dad's for dinner (Derek having gone shopping for what she needed before hand).  

It was a busy day, but really that was a good thing. Deaton had mentioned the day before that her routine was broken and though he was happy that Stiles wasn't affected by it, there was the risk of it have the long term effect. She needed to meditate and focus the spark more as there seemed to be some form of _corruption_ coming from within her. She was supposed to be thinking about it more, the way he worded it. A _corruption_. Why did he use that word? It sounded so dark and _sinister_ , when in all actuality she was doing surprisingly well. Okay, so she couldn't go to sleep without Derek there for some reason. Does that mean for the rest of their lives they will share a bed together? Talk about a _massive_ cock block if they ever meet someone.

Stiles brought her went hair round in what she called her Katniss braid as she thought about it, her eyes landing on the book that Deaton had given her. She hadn't even read that in a week or two...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, for me personally I put in a major character development scene and I'm curious if you guys will notice it. But yeees.  
> I decided to meet in the middle with writing a clubbing scenario, but I as you read there was something important that was supposed to happen and I'm not going to lie... I got lazy trying to describe Stiles dancing and being all fabulous with Lucas. I'm going to leave her dancing to your imagination and Derek's reaction.  
> (Spoiler Alert: Lucas was right) OMGNOSHEDIDN'T. You're Welcome.
> 
> Okay! Next chapter I'm torn between starting with Jackson being there to start with or do you want to read the bonding day with Lydia and do something slightly fillerish with her day? What do you think?  
> Until then, hit me up on Tumblr if you want lennatha.tumblr.com  
> <3


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get some much needed Lydia time and even an update on the house!

 

 

 

"Do I have to go out?" Isaac grumbled into Stiles torso, nose pressing into the fleshy area underneath the Sternum. She squirmed at the feeling, before chuckling using her nails to scratch the back of his head as he snuggled into her hold sleepily.

Once she had dressed and thrown a load into the machine, she sneaked in to wake Isaac up for a quick morning cuddle before Lydia arrived. He was shocked at first telling her that he was going to go to her and Derek and she couldn't help but coo at that. Her pup was the cutest. Especially when it sounded like he was purring.

"Only after breakfast, I need the place to myself for a little while," she explained and shifted her hips against his pillows. Maybe being sat up was a bad idea for her back, "Besides you get to go running with the boys."

"I know..." he sighed and nuzzled her again, "You smell good." he commented and she laughed,

"Do I smell like pack?" she asked, smiling affectionately down at his mop of curly hair,

"No... not pack... Not really," he mumbled and sighed, "You smell a lot like Derek still, but it's kinda... mixing with your smell. But there's something else to it..."

"I hope you guys don't mind if I smell like Derek..." she asked, face concerned as she tried to arch her body down to see him,

"Not any more, we're kinda used to it now..." he stopped nuzzling, now getting comfortable and she started to card her fingers through his curls. He was going to shower when he got up anyhow, so if she ma d e it like an afro of sorts it wouldn't matter.

"So what else do I smell like that smells good?" she queried, smiling down at her pup,

"Well... don’t' think it's weird... but... warm milk... freshly baked bread... that pudding you do when I'm not feeling good after a full moon!" he described and she felt her brows furrow at that, but then shrugged. For her those could be considered comforting smells and it could be part of her being a pack mother.

"And you like that I smell like that?" she wanted that confirmation, mainly for her own selfish reasons,

"Yeah... It's not something that drowns your scent, but... it's there and subtle. Smells... good." he sighed and she smiling, seeing the door open and Derek poke his head in,

"Lydia texted, she's just getting coffee. Want me to start the bacon?" he asked and Stiles paused her movements, making Isaac whine, she laughed and continued once again before looking back to Derek,

"Yes please, that way I have more time with Mr. Needypup." she cooed down at Isaac with a grin as he lifted his head to pout at her before leaning round to look at Derek,

"I'm not a Needypup. Just throwing that out there." he tried and Derek smirked,

"Not only are you lying, but I've lived with you two long enough to actually  _see _ that is not true." he leaned against the door frame and Isaac pouted,

"Yeah well, you and I both know her pack piles are the best." And with that, his head was back to nuzzling her and Stiles laughed outright,

" _Puppy_ Piles , Isaac!" she corrected him, "What time you meeting the boys?"

"After breakfast, Isaac you still coming?" Derek crossed his arms, a rare smile on his features.

"No-  _owww _ yes! I'm going." he glared up at Stiles from behind his lashes as she had quickly poked his side when he was saying no, "You're mean."

" _I know_ ," she cooed with a smirk before looking up to Derek, "She knows to buy enough for 2 wolves right?" 

"Yes, I told her I'll cover it." he explained with a wave of his hand and Stiles's head tilted,

"Did she call then?" she asked and he nodded, "So you totally could have answered my phone this morning! Rude."

"I would have growled down the line  _or_ thrown your phone Stiles." he deadpanned and Stiles allowed her head to fall back, 

"So not the point! You would replace my phone if you broke it."

"True, Isaac you best get showered before Lydia gets here." he explained before he left and Stiles heard Isaac grumble incoherently before nuzzling back, Derek had pulled a face that looked a little like a weird mix of confusion and content.

"I'm sorry pup, I didn't hear that?" she grinned and Isaac sighed before looking up at her,

"Nothing, he's right though," he sighed and crawled off her. As soon as he was off, Stiles was jumping up and straightening her top to look appropriate, "It's a Saturday, not a school day..."

"You're right, but it's a day where Lydia is round. Need to appease the Ginger Queen," she winked and threw his towel at him, "Now go shower, even if you're going to need to shower again later."

"Ugh fine, we need a lazy day." he grumbled before vanishing and Stiles chuckled as she made his bed before meeting Derek down stairs as he put a tray filled with bacon in the oven. She grinned at seeing this because when he had first came back he refused to cook bacon any other way apart from pan cooking it. Stiles had explained that when cooking for a pack it was easier to load up a tray or two of bacon and shove it in the oven on full blast. The only thing she would have to do is take it out to flip. If someone wanted crispy bacon, she would leave it in there for a few minutes extra then press it in kitchen roll to remove the grease. Perfect Crispy bacon. Safe to say that after Stiles had him cook a Saturday morning pack breakfast her, he was converted. Also because she allowed him to eat a couple rashers of her crispy streaky bacon before they took everything out to lay on the table. 

"You want me to slice the cheese?" she offered and he shook his head, pointing to a bowel of grated cheese, "Nice thinking, Sourwolf ." 

He huffed a smile, one she had notice he had started getting even time she called him the nickname as he filled a glass of water and offered her one, to which she accepted happily. 

"So what are you planning for dinner tonight?" he asked making Stiles frown a t the thought,

"It's not really a cheat day so I'll have to make two separate meals," she explained as she leaned on the counter, "Can't have you and Isaac suffering from veggie meals." she winked and he shrugged,

"I'm don't really care," he said and leaned on the breakfast bar opposite her so they could face each other, "I'm a meat eater through and through and would prefer to eat meals with meat, but you make enjoyable meals for your father. I would be fine to eat whatever you make- "

"I'm making a mixed bean and veg curry with garlic and mushroom quinoa and pan cooked spinach," she cut him off with a bored tone as she watch his reaction. He had actually paused as if truly debating if it was something he was willing to try and she laughed out loud, "Exactly. You and Isaac get to choose dinner that isn't burgers or steak. Especially steak. Lets not break my dad." 

"I'm willing to try the curry?" Derek tried and Stiles smirked, "No really, I already know it'll taste better with meat, and rice in stead of-"

" _Quinoa_." she filled in for him,

"Yeah exactly,  but I'm willing." he was giving her his serious face with his brows slightly knotted together and she couldn't help but laugh and shrug, 

"I'll let you and Isaac decide." she smirked and took a sip of her water, hearing the door being pulled open.

"I have gifts of coffee and French pastries, someone come take these off me." Lydia called through and Derek placed his water on the side before walking off to do Lydia's bidding. Oh yeah, if anyone was Alpha around here it was definitely Lydia, then Stiles and Allison share second in command. Because if Stiles wasn't high up then there would honestly be problems considering the fact that they tend to turn to her a lot of the time. (Even though she secretly loved it because she felt needed).

"Morning my queen," Stiles called out as she checked on the bacon. She glanced up to see Lydia walk in, Derek not far behind with the bag of croissants and the tray of coffees, "How much do I owe?"

"Don't worry about it, Derek's covered it." she smiled, her own coffee in her hand. Her hair was up in a cute up-do, a braid round her head like a head band ad cute wisps framing her face. Not so long ago, Lydia had practiced doing such a style with Stiles's hair when they were bored in the evenings. 

"Thanks Der." Stiles grinned up at him as he placed everything down, picking up his coffee and taking a long sip and pausing, eyes closed and an actual look of bliss on his features. She shared a look with Lydia who rolled her eyes with a small smirk, she knew she did good.

"So I also brought with me fruit salad, Greek yoghurt and granola for us because lets face it, I know a single pastry is not going be enough nor is it particularly healthy."  Lydia informed Stiles as she packed away said items. Stiles laughed and shared a look with Derek that was more her smirking before she stood up and stretched, 

"Thank you my queen," Stiles smiled genuinely to the strawberry blonde before accepting her drink from Derek as he handed it to her as if knowing she was about to turn and make grabby hands to him, "And thank you Big guy." she grinned and linked arms with Lydia as the two made their way to the balcony, making sure to shut the door. 

"Why have you just brought me outside where it's cold?" Lydia asked as she leaned against the balcony wall ,

"Because Deaton has sealed the balcony so the guys inside can't hear anything unless they have a window open, which if you look around, they haven't. They also don't know that I've had the balcony sealed." Stiles explained with her usual rambled speed before taking a sip of her drink and openly moaning about how much she loved it and how she and Lydia should just run away and get married.

"If only you were male Stiles, there may have been a chance," she laughed and Stiles rolled her eyes in disbelief, "So why didn't you tell the wolves about this new secret hiding space?"

"They'll find out sooner or later, but it's so I can have somewhere to go without worrying about being snooped on, or someone over hearing private conversations." Stiles shrugged and she took another sip, leaning on the railing and looking out at the view from the loft.

"Why would you need to have private conversations?" Lydia spun round and nudged her friend gently,

"Do you want Derek and Isaac to know about last night?" she asked and Lydia paused, "Some secrets are good secrets Lydia. They protect the ones you love."

"As true as that may be, what sort of secrets are you keeping? None from me I hope?" she eyed Stiles as she took a long sip of her coffee,

"No, no secrets from you. I'm not really hiding many secrets because lets face it, I'm about as open as a book can get without breaking the spine," Stiles responded with a grin, her head slowly bobbed as she thought about it, "But... I don't want you guys to worry, which is the main thing. I mean, the only way I can currently sleep at night is with Derek and not only that, I think his Alpha is truly waking up now, but the only thing giving him away is his eyes."

"Not just his eyes, the way he is around you." Lydia piped up and Stiles felt her brows crease together as she looked to her friend,

"How so?" she queried,

"He makes Alpha decisions for you Stiles. You haven't noticed?" Lydia arched a perfect brow and Stiles shook her head,

"Erm... no. What do you mean? Derek and I talk and discuss things, there's no decisions being made without the others mutual consent." Stiles explained and Lydia rolled her eyes,

"I'm not saying he's ruling over you without your 'consent', he's just... he talks for you at pack meetings when you can't. I don't think Scott likes it," she shrugged and took a sip,

"Look, Scott's fine with whatever it is Derek and I have, in fact this is Scott and he's my brother and will support me through anything," Stiles leaned her side on the concrete and looked back into the loft seeing Derek's confused face from the sofa, coffee in one hand and book in the other. He obviously couldn't hear them, Stiles gave him a small smile before twisting to look out at the view in front of them, "If I decide to leave the loft and move back in with my dad, he'll be there to help me shift everything straight away. He won't like it, but he'll support me because he's amazing like that."

"You would move out of here?" Lydia asked and Stiles laughed,

"Of course not Lyds, it's better for everyone that I live here, it's just an example. Besides, I don't have to pay rent..." she felt her brows crease together in confusion before she turn to Lydia, "and there were never any letters for Derek about rent... Peter just said it was sorted." 

Lydia was about to respond, her mouth opening when the door to the side opened and Derek poked his head out with a frown on his features. Stiles turned to face him, concerned, "I couldn't hear you two." he stated and Stiles gave him a warm smile,

"You were trying to listen in on our private conversation Big guy ?" she asked and the tips of his ears went a light shade of red before he shook his head and muttered about checking on the bacon and walking away, but deliberately leaving the door open a jar, "And he wants to let the cold in." Stiles laughed and went to pull the door shut properly before spinning round and leaning her back on it.

"Maybe it's time to tell him about your little silent place." Lydia smirked and Stiles rolled her eyes,

"I'll tell him tonight at dinner with Dad I guess..."

* * *

When it came to saying good bye to the boys,  Stiles pulled Isaac into a tight hug as she told him to be safe, he scoffed but still hugged her back saying he was with Derek and he'll be fine. She patted his back and released him before she pulled Derek into a hug. Derek was easy to wrap his arms around her and bury his nose into her hair as he gave  her a squeeze.

"Have fun today and I'll see you after lunch, " he murmured into her hair and she nodded, thanking him again for today, "Of course. Keep me updated?" 

"I think you mean when I'm done meditating Big Guy, but sure. I'll keep you posted." she smiled and pulled back with a warm smile, Derek's hand was resting on the back of her neck before he nodded and exited the loft with Isaac.

"And there's nothing going on between you two?" Lydia asked in a knowing tone after they heard the elevator doors shut.

"Werewolf hearing Lydz and I'm fairly certain there's not." Stiles rolled her eyes and the two made their way into the kitchen, Stiles turning the kettle on,

"Green with peach blossom and how did you not see he was scenting you!" the strawberry blonde leaned on the breakfast bar, "The hand on the neck, asking you to keep him updated-"

"I know Lydia, but what do you want me to do about it?" Stiles cut her off as she spun round with a flushed face,

"You like it."

"Of course I like it, I feel cared for and  _safe_  when he is like that," Stiles sighed and Lydia pulled her into a hug, "It's not that often any more that I feel like that, but when he's around and... being all  _alpha'y_ with me then yeah," Stiles shrugged and pulled away from her friend to make their drinks, "I just know that nothing will happen and I accept that. I'm not pining and I'm not going to be  _t hat _ girl about it, I got over you and I'll get over whatever  _this_  is."

"Sometimes I forget you had a crush on me..." Lydia laughed thoughtfully and accepted her mug when Stiles handed it to her,

"Crush, love, infatuation it's all similar these days," Stiles laughed and they made their way to curl up on the couch, "Ten year plans dude. Ten year plans."

"Shame you stopped them," Lydia winked and Stiles shook her head with a fond smile,

"Shame I wasn't born a guy," Stiles countered and Lydia's brows rose in question before she nodded in agreement, "I think we both know we would make an awesome couple and I would make you very happy." Stiles smirked making Lydia laughed as she tried to sip her still hot tea.  


"We'll never know Stiles," She smiled and actually allowed herself a moment to sip her drinks, "So why today?"

"Are we actually taking the conversation off me and Derek now?" Stiles teased playfully,

"Well we can talk about it more if you want?" Lydia's arched brow had Stiles shy back,

"Nope, we're good talking about you. I'm A-okay with that, like totally fine. So fine like Derek has a fine ass fine." she rambled and felt her face flush making Lydia laugh,

"Been a while sine I've heard one of those," Lydia commented with a smile, "I miss it." Stiles paused at seeing Lydia's reaction before she felt herself slowly nod in agreement .

"And today is because I feel like we _need_ this," Stiles explained and rested her cup on her knee, "A lot has been going on recently and there are a thousand and seven things going on in my head and because of this, I've neglected my friends."

"Stiles, you can't help it, you're a pack mother and a spark-" Lydia tried to ease her, but was silenced when Stiles shook her head,

"Yes but you are my closest girlfriend and you're going through a lot yourself, especially since discovering your Banshee like abilities, " Stiles murmured and turned to face Lydia, "How long have you been talking to Jackson?"

"How long have  _you_  been talking to Jackson ?" Lydia retorted and Stiles arched a brow,

"A couple months."

"The whole time," she whispered and took a long sip of her drink, "I stopped for a little while when he started seeing someone. Around the time with the Alpha pack."

"Have you spoken to Aiden about Jackson returning?" Stiles asked after a moment of silence, allowing the information Lydia had just shared to truly sink in. Aiden was a full on rebound.

"No."

"Are you going to speak to him about it?" she asked this time and Lydia sighed,

"I will do, now are you going to keep asking me questions like this?" she asked and looked round with an arched brow,

"Hey, you want me to stop, I'll stop," Stiles shrugged, "but we're doing this today for you. You want to go shopping, we'll go shopping, want to get our nails done? Fine. I'll suck it up because you're my friend Lydia and I love you. I just want you to be able to talk to me."

Lydia remained silent as she sipped her tea and Stiles could feel herself going nuts from the silence, it wasn't minutes or hours long of silence, more of a pregnant pause, but it was enough to have Stiles knee bob in her nerves. The strawberry blonde laughed and placed her hand on the jigging knee, "Stiles, calm," she order and Stiles did so with a weak smile, "I'm happy to stay here, I'm just.... you've never offered to do the things that relax me."

"Because as we both know I'm not really into that, I do it because it makes you happy," Stiles explained with a shrug, "Yes, I enjoy my new wardrobe and the reactions from people in high school when I walked in wearing a dress even make up was probably the most hilarious thing ever, but it's never been high on my things I love. You are though."

"I loved that day. I remember getting you out of bed because you had not long started drinking those teas from Deaton and was actually getting sleep. You were so easy to work with when I gave you your coffee," Lydia smiled and sighed, "That was also the day I discovered to never give you caffeine."

"It was a good day. Scott actually tripped over himself that day!" Stiles laughed and Lydia nodded,

"And I'm fairly certain Greenburg was sent to the nurses office a few times from nose bleeds!" She grinned and Stiles cackled,

"Greenburg? Seriously? Oh my god, no." she shook her head and the two finally settle down, now curled up on the sofa, but fully facing each other. Lydia was smiling genuinely again and Stiles felt relaxed,

"Do you think Jackson and I will stand a chance again if he comes back?" Lydia asked quietly and Stiles shrugged lazily,

"As much as I hate to admit this, I had always told myself that if I couldn't be with you then Jackson was the only other person who could keep up," Stiles explained with a small smile as she looked down into her mug, "I've never really seen you with other people to judge, Aiden is sweet and yes I understand that the intimate times are fun, but..."

"But that's all it is." Lydia finished for Stiles and the brunette slowly nodded.

"Lydia, you need someone who can match you intellectually and be sarcastic with you and yet let you be in charge because lets face it," Stiles smile turned playful, "We all know that you will not only be the bread winner in the relationship, but you will wear the trousers."

This had Lydia smile before she nodded in agreement, smirking before she turned to face Stiles, "So you basically described a little bit of you in there."

"Hey, I told you already I could make you very happy." Stiles grinned before the two girls laughed happily.

Lydia ended up staying longer and helping Stiles with Laundry, asking questions about what she makes the boys do when it comes to it, making Stiles both laugh and blush. It was understandable when Stiles asks the Isaac to do his own sheets and intimates and she'll gladly do the rest. Same with Derek apart from the sheets, but that's because she shares a bed with him so she doubts she'll find anything he wouldn't want her to find. That had Lydia laughing loudly, whilst Stiles flushed deeply at the thought.

"Maybe that's what happens in the shower?" she winked and Stiles groaned loudly, hiding her face in her sheets, "We both know that he is a grown ass man, Stiles."

"Yes, but can we not talk about him jacking off when I not only share a bed with him, but I'm washing his sheets." Stiles mumbled into the material, unconsciously breathing in the smell,

"When was the last time you..." Lydia deliberately trailed off and Stiles made a noise again, 

"Months. I had time in this place alone once Lydia, and I felt like I couldn't because of scents and lingering and wolves," Stiles pushed the sheets into the machine, doing her best to ignore the fact that her face was red and patchy and she was feeling mortified right now, "The tea is a blessing because before I don't even remember how many times it took before I could sleep at night or have a happy morning wake up!" she pouted and fell back to sit on the floor to look up pathetically to Lydia with a pout,

"Oh honey," Lydia cooed and opened her arms invitingly, to which Stiles responded by jumping up happily and pulling her in tightly, "I'll help you find something so you can have personal time in your own room to loosen up a little."

"I love you."

"I know you do, how can you not, " Lydia grinned making Stiles laugh before pulling back, "But seriously, I know what Derek looks like, you know what Derek looks like. How the hell do you not...?"

"Great struggle," Stiles sighed and pushed a hand through her hair, "Lydia he's like a personal sculptured hot water bottle that hugs you and... all we do is cuddle and sleep and..." she tried to explain as she got the machine ready, "It's just  _s_ _o_ nice and intimate and  oh my god you should see how we've been waking up the past couple of days!"

"I feel like this is not doing the laundry appropriate gossip Stiles," Lydia said and Stiles rolled her eyes and switched the machine on before grabbing a seat on the breakfast bar where she had a fresh tea waiting for her. Lydia soon joined straight away and faced the brunette, "Much better, now has this got anything to do with how weird you sounded on the phone earlier?"

"Completely," Stiles nodded, "If I had the beard burn to show you, I would."

"Beard burn?" Lydia arched an intrigued brow and Stiles proceeded to tell her, face flushing a deeper red the more detail she said, "And you're sure that's more the wolf than anything else?"

"Has to be, Derek has more control than his wolf," she explained and Lydia paused thoughtfully, "The wolf is all instinct and since his alpha is waking up and I'm a pack mother, and I now smell like him, I think it's getting stronger the more time we spend together."

"Have you told Deaton?" Lydia asked,

"The most Deaton knows is my basic theory about the alpha wolf waking up," Stiles explained carefully, "This is the most I've told anyone. Even Derek doesn't know the full theory."

"What has Deaton said? And what's Derek opinion on his alpha waking up?" Lydia took a sip of her tea, her face doing that thing where her brain is working and she's figured something out and is now waiting for Stiles to figure it out.

"He gave me a book to read, which is taking me _forever_ to read by the way, and Derek?" Stiles allowed herself to pause as she remembered back to their last conversation about it, where they talked till late in the night, "He doesn't know what to think. He's still a little burned from last time. His pack left him because he was too focussed on everything but them truly. Erica a nd Boyd left and then died before he could truly try to fix things with and he pushed Isaac out of his pack and into Scott's. It's only recently that he feels like pack because we've kind of forced him into it, but he still..."

"He still feels like an outsider, more of an omega than a Beta, " Lydia finished and Stiles slowly nodded, "And now his Alpha is waking up and working with a True Alpha?"

"I don't know. He's conflicted about the matter. Believes he doesn't deserve a pack or the right to be an Alpha again. " Stiles shrugged before she sighed into her mug.

"How do you feel about him being an Alpha again?" Lydia asked as she leaned on the bar, eyes watching the brunette carefully,

"I don't know," she murmured quietly, "If I had to really think about this whole thing with territories and Alpha's... Beacon Hills belongs to a Hale and whilst there is a Hale Alpha-"

"Then the land belongs to the Hale's. After all, they are known around the werewolf communities for owning this land and being a strong pack." Lydia continued on for Stiles again, who pulled a face before putting her mug down,

"Okay how do you know more about all that than I do?" she asked and Lydia shrugged,

"Peter." she said simply with a shrug and took a sip of her tea,

"You've been hanging out with Creeper Wolf?" Stiles arched a brow and Lydia rolled her eyes,

"For the second smartest person in our school, you worry me. Of course not, when we've had pack meetings it the sort of things we talk about for research sessions," Lydia frowned before shaking her head, "He also makes sure I get home safe some nights when I've mentioned that I'm in the house alone that night."

"And... you've allowed this?" Stiles asked carefully making the strawberry blonde roll her eyes again,

"He called it protecting his investment or whatever, I don't really care as long as he respects the boundaries I've put in place," she waved it off, "It's Peter, he could be planning and twisting anything."

"Does he do it often?"

"No, but we're going to stop this conversation because I don't like to think about it." Lydia's look to Stiles was one of finality so Stiles accepted this. Her head bobbing in agreement.

* * *

"So who have we got for Dinner tonight?" Her father asked as he bit into the corner of his wrap,

"Just the usual Isaac, myself and Derek," she explained as she picked at the crust of her sandwich, "I'm making curry tonight."

"Real curry?" He father looked hopeful and Stiles couldn't help, but smirk, "Veggie curry," he sighed and took another bite of his wrap, "You know, I'm not noticing a difference in this diet plan you keep making me stick to."

"Because you don't stick to it old man," Stiles teased, smiling happily as she got herself settle in the seat opposite her dad. They were sat in his office in a comfortable silence as he tried to make an effort to not do his paperwork with her there and have a conversation with her. Lunch at work was difficult, but necessary for the two of them to spend more time together. This was Stiles request because she had missed her dad, "I have spies everywhere and frequent reports; _which_ by the way, fork it over."

"Fork what over?" Her father's innocent face was priceless before he sighed, "Come on Stiles, I'm a busy man and damn it I'm sheriff here."

"Exactly, so staying in optimum health is important for you and Beacon Hills, now hand over the damn chocolate bar or I'll not make pudding tonight," she warned and the Sheriff's brows lifted in question, "Eton Mess."

"Less Fruit."

"Peanut Butter cheese cake?" Stiles suggested, but her father frowned at that, "Warm gooey flour-less chocolate brownie and Ice cream."

"Real Ice cream." He bartered,

"Diet friendly Ice cream, you know how much bad food is in the brownie. " Stiles countered and her finally sighed, holding his hand out in agreement,

"Deal." He relented and the two shook hands, Stiles grinning broadly.

"Now what's Hale doing these days? He working?" her dad asked and Stiles groaned, "Hey, I gotta know if he's actually taking care of my girl and her pack."

"He's not the Alpha, Daddy!" she complained, but her dad just grinned at her calling him 'daddy', reminding him of his little girl always calling him that unless she was upset with him,

"No, but he's the eldest along with Peter and you're living in his home rent free," he explained, "I just want to make sure you're being taken care off. It's a father's duty for his little girl."

"I love you Dad, and he's doing some part time stuff at the mechanics where the Twins do their placement," she explained with a shrug, pausing as she was about to eat another  mouthful, "Now why really?"

"Can't put anything past you can I?" He asked with a proud grin,

"I'm your daughter, what do you want?" she laughed at that before taking her bite,

"I could use someone's help for some cases and Derek seems smart enough," he tried to shrug it off nonchalantly and Stiles eyes narrowed, "What? Why are you giving me that look?"

"You've worked with him a little since he's been back and he ' _seems_ ' smart enough?" Stiles questioned and her dad shrugged, "Is he good enough to be a deputy or not Dad?"

"He would be a welcomed addition to the team." her father turned his attention back to his wrap, frowning a little as he ate it.

"I'll talk to Derek when I see him later."

"Thanks Kid , now you going to show me how to sort out my inbox out at last?" he asked and Stiles laughed, jumping out of her chair to go over, what would be the fifth time now, how to organise and sort out his inbox with him.

* * *

"Looks like everything is actually going to plan." Peter commented with a smile as he sat on the stairs . Stiles nodded, leaning on the banister as she finished quickly typing up her notes, when she looked up she had to take a moment to pause because for the first time since knowing Peter he looked happy. Like genuinely happy.

"We are literally ready to get decorating and then... furnishing," Stiles said as she slipped her phone away, "We can get furnishing... _Wow_."

"I know," Peter's voice was just as shocked, "After all this time we're almost there."

"I'm going to be almost sad to leave the loft." Stiles moved to sit next to Peter, who grabbed her hand and chuckled,

"I'm still keeping my apartment, but I know what you mean." he said and Stiles smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder,

"I'll text Lydia and get arranging for us to get something sorted?" she suggested and noted the way Peter paused,

"There's no need, we've already been discussing things," he stated with a small voice and Stiles sat up and turned to him with a knowing smile, "She's told you we've been spending time together."

"Well, more you making sure she got home safe, protecting your investment?" Stiles smirked and Peter chuckled as he nodded,

"I'm the reason her powers have awakened Stiles," he commented with a knowing smile, "She's special and I want to make sure she's safe."

"Do I evening want to ask more Creeper wolf?" Stiles arched a brow in question,   


"Don't be silly Stiles, she's half my age remember?" his face stoic as he rolled his eyes and Stiles had to struggle to hide her grin, standing up,

"Wasn't even suggesting that," he turned back and pulled him up, "Now you're going to show me everyone's room, particularly _my_ room."

"I thought you were sharing with Derek?" Peter questioned with an arched brow and Stiles nodded, "And you still want your _own_ room? Greedy."

"Yeah I'm greedy Peter, I deserve to be greedy," her smirk nearly mirrored Peter's, "Now unless I get a nice bedroom, I'm not going to put silencing runes in everyone's rooms."

"Can't have that now can we, Little Red," He took her upstairs and squeezed her hand, Stiles chuckled and shook her head in agreement, "You can have a nice room, but since you share with Derek, is there room for negotiation on a smaller room?"

"He gets a connecting bathroom and my room is not only near his, but near another bathroom." Stiles tried and Peter laughed,

"I think I know which rooms you are talking about and I think I can agree with that, since my room will be the other side of the house," he grinned and led her left of the top of the stairs as Stiles bounced, making a happy noise, "Do you have a colour scheme in mind for my nephews room?"

"Just tell Lydia, Earthy and Blue. I want his room to fairly open and freeing. She'll know exactly what I mean and if you show her my room, she'll make plans for it straight away, just tell her no pink or purple." Stiles explained as they walked into the room they had in mind for Derek and she nodded. It faced towards the back garden and even had a small balcony so he could sit outside to read when the weather was good.

"You seem to have things planned for my Nephew. " Peter commented and Stiles shrugged, 

"Much like you, he deserves a home. The loft is nice, but that's only since we turned it into a home. I want him to still have the loft, but I want him to have a _home_ ," she smiled up to him and let him lead her to the bathroom and she had to pause before nodding, "You got a giant shower?" she asked referring to the corner of the large-ish bathroom where two panels of glass (And a glass door at that) created a fairly large shower cubicle that might as well had been a wet room. 

"I thought to update the bathrooms a little, the tub in the bathroom near your room could fit three people in comfortably and I got the one with Jacuzzi jets on." he grinned and Stiles rolled her eyes, but grinned,

"And how much is all of that going to cost once all of us have moved in? or have you got something sorted?" she asked and Peter shrugged,

"Got it sorted, but the Solar Panels will be arriving soon and getting hooked up and... well most of the power and water we'll be surviving off of will be from renewable sources and will essentially be helping Beacon Hills in the long run," Peter smiled and took her out of the beautiful bathroom and into the room that would be hers. The windows looked out to the front of the house , "I've had various meetings with the mayor and the council to get some form of agreement made. We live in California and renewable energy is easy for us to come by here, with the  _right _ money of course, and we'll be comfortable enough to give to the community. For a price. We're almost done, but this is information you need not worry yourself with, you've done amazingly with the contractors and keeping them in line for me to worry about things like this."

"Where the hell do you have the money to do all this Peter?" Stiles asked after a moments silence,

"Bonds, savings, family. You don't need to worry about it. You've given me my home back and have refused to let me become an Omega, no matter what I do. I'm grateful for it, this is my way to try and show you." he pulled her into a hug and Stiles sighed, wrapping her arm tightly around him,

"You don't need to do this, but I'm glad if it makes you happy." she murmured and Peter nuzzled his nose into her hair,

"You are a special human, Stiles," he squeezed her to his body gently, "Don't let anyone tell you differently."

* * *

Stiles sighed as she laid back on the  Nemeton , staring up to the sky. She was struggling to concentrate, her mind not letting her relax and just  empty her mind. She tried to focus on the good memories and do the exercises that Marin and Deaton told her, but it wasn't working. None of it was. She had even switched her phone off so there were no distractions, but nothing worked. Lately every time she tried to meditate as of late it just wasn't happening.

She tried to think of what was keeping her distracted and she was turning up blanks. The months before Derek had returned she was just getting by, now he's back and helping her she was - dare she say it - happy. 

Stiles shook her head and sat up, closing her eyes and tried to focus her mind once again. She pushed away all thoughts of everything that wasn't her spark or her abilities. She had started learning runes from Deaton now. He had agreed that once she's studied them and can point them out, he'll teach her properly how to use and activate them. He's shown her the basic protection ones thus far, but that was down to her giving him little choice in the matter. They practiced on the loft when he taught her the first time, so whenever someone comes to the door she can sense them in the back of her mind. For some reason being able to sense someone approaching the loft had her feel that bit more secure and even confident in her magic when she caught the wolves out every now and then. Scott's face when she announced that Peter was in the elevator was hilarious before she explained what she had done. He looked like a confused and scared puppy at first asking a list of options on if she had been hurt by something or someone. When she explained her recent lesson with Deaton he just beamed and tackled her proudly. 

Without noticing, the mountain ash surrounding began to react in the glittering way like usual, her form slowly levitating. She could feel her body melt into the natural flow of the currents surrounding her. How the sun above was feeding the plant life, giving it energy and in turn giving her the energy. The pure natural feeling she had been grown to recognise and weld for her own use. Her head slowly dropped back on her shoulders as she sighed in relief, welcoming the power to gradually engulf her body.

She heard the crunching on leaves from foot falls behind her, but chose to ignore it as she felt the atmosphere change as the new figure approached the clearing. The energies seemed to warm and curl around her body and her spark, allowing her to further open her mind in a way she has never done it before. The feeling was beyond explanation and yet so wonderful and real she felt like she could sense nearly every living thing around her, reacting to her. She could hear his heartbeat and how it seems to beating faster than usual, the sound of the leather from his jacket stretching (Probably from him crossing his arms as he patiently watched or waited for her), she could even hear his usual steady breathing. 

She embraced it, finding his presence encouraging before flashes hit her mind. Bodies surrounding her, dead. Slaughtered even. The feeling of glee from deep within. Flashes of a fires, but in different places, she swore one of them was the Hale house . The smell of burning flesh with the subtle incense of wolfs bane. The flashes continued and she felt that nervous feeling bubble away at her as she saw flashes every now and then of a figure in the distance gradually getting closer. When the figure had gotten so close, she felt like in was in her face did her eyes snap open with her screaming. She felt like she was falling and arms wrapped tightly around her. Stiles continued to scream, begging to be let go, for whoever had grabbed her to let go and leave her alone. She called for Scott, for Derek, Isaac and even Peter as she continued to fight, clawing at the leather clad arms.

"Stiles it's me!" Derek called out to her, his voice commanding and deep, "It's me it's okay!" 

Stiles found her body stilling as she took in the sight of the clearing around, the familiar hot warmth on her freezing back. It was only when Derek told her that she was okay again did her body begin to shake with her fear and she twisted in his arms to bury her face into his chest, allowing herself to cry. Derek held her closely to his chest as her sat further on the Nemeton, rubbing a hand soothingly on her back. He whispered encouragements into her hair as she shook in his arms, her body cold to the touch. 

Isaac came running into the clearing, eyes yellow and claws out in his half shift to his beta form. He saw Stiles in Derek's arms and looked to Derek in question. The older man's concerned look was not one of comfort and the young wolf whined, inching closer to the crying girl. He placed a human hand on her shoulder and she jumped in Derek's arms. Isaac's automatic reaction was to pull his hand away quickly, but her hand shot out to grab his wrist and the pup melted, getting closer and letting her pull him closer, holding his hand with threaded fingers. 

"Stiles?" Isaac asked hesitantly when her sobs stopped and she was just breathing, calming her racing heart.

"I-I'll be okay." she murmured hoarsely, face never leaving the comfort and warmth of Derek's now wet shirt.

"What happened?" Derek was quick and to the point, but his voice was soft and coaxing that she eventually pulled her tear stain face away to look at him. He cupped her jaw softly with a free hand, thumb grazing the soft skin of her cheek. 

"I don't know... I-I... I don't remember."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's taken me 5eva to update. This time of year things are stupidly insane at work and my team tends to take on extra work to put on over the top of our already busy schedules. So I've had near enough three months of stupidly busy days and because I work in an admin/customer service based job I'm coming home exhausted and not even wanting to be on the computer most nights. Other nights I have discovered the joys of the occasional Sterek Omegle rp's. It's been amusing and sometimes the brainless crack that makes me chuckle. If you've found me on there, I hope I did a good job staying in character as both Stiles or Derek (Even when I'm in the Fem!Stiles tag) ;D  
> Anyway, I hope that all of you enjoy Christmas day (if you celebrate Christmas), consider this a gift for being rubbish and not updating.  
> I also hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'm sorry and not sorry for how I've left it. I need to work on my Peter I think. He's not sassy enough for my likings in this chapter. (I also need to get my damn tenses sorted.)
> 
> I don't have a chapter name for this because nothing I wrote down seems to fit this enough. It's a bonding chapter of sorts, but I don't wanna call it that again! So if you want can choose the chapter title because my brain is not working. You can tell me here or even in my ask box on tumblr! 
> 
> As usual, hit me up on Tumblr. I love that some of you have already! It's seriously heart warming. Even the kicks up the arse ;D I do appreciate it. Oh and let me know what you think! <3


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't think of a chapter title again. I'm pretty much rubbish with them in the first place, but I'll think of something eventually unless you lovely readers want to suggest something :)

 

 

Stiles was leaning awkwardly into a one armed hug with her father at the kitchen table. Dinner had gone surprisingly well, but naturally she had help from the boys. The incident at the  _Nemeton _ had thankfully been a conversation not brought up and instead it was all pleasant. The boys ended up eating ' _Sheriff Diet Friendly_ ' chicken pizza and sweet potato chips, Isaac has whispered in her ear that they got a burger before arriving, which in turn caused Derek to grumble about Isaac promising not to tell Stiles. She had to laugh loudly at his pout explaining that she would have done the same thing, but the gesture of eating something diet friendly was sweet (And she could bulk cook the chicken pizza part for his lunch the next few days). 

"You did good Kid, I _actually_ really enjoyed that." her dad smiled into her hair as he squeezed her. Stiles scoffed and pushed away from him to sit up,

"First: Rude Dad. Second: Thanks," she smiled and looked up to watch Derek and Isaac clear away for her. Usually this was something she would want to do, but Derek had made it clear that if she were to even try... well it involved her throat and his teeth... you get the picture when it comes to threats and Derek Hale, "I've made enough for there to be frozen meals, but you'll need to do the spinach yourself if you want any." she explained with a smile and he stood up, pressing a kiss to her hair and squeezed her shoulder,

"Thanks kid, I'm just going to shower and get out of uniform and then we'll watch that movie Isaac chose." he murmured before straightening up, Isaac's body language seemed to perk up when he heard his name, before he grinned to the Sheriff,

"You will enjoy this one, it involves baseball and _awesome_." he explained, drying one of the dishes, 

"Sounds good, I won't be long. Derek, help yourself to a beer, make sure these two don't." he said and Derek's head bobbed in confirmation to the sheriff.

"Rude dad! We're _guests_!" Stiles called out to her dad with a grin,

"You're still my kid and you're still under aged!" she heard him call from the stairs and she laughed, leaning her elbows on the table before turning to the boys. They were almost done with the dishes, obviously talking quietly between themselves from the way Stiles could see Isaac's mouth moving. It was times like this, when they used their werewolf abilities that she hated that she didn't have werewolf abilities. It's probably another reason she hasn't said anything about the silencing runes on the balcony. Just a bit of petty revenge really.    


"Hey guys, sharing is caring you know. I can see you talking," she spoke up and watched the two tense from being caught. Isaac slowly looked round to look at Stiles like a deer caught in the headlights and Derek actually let his head fall forward. He must have said something because Isaac flushed and shot back round to continue drying the plate. This caused Stiles to burst out laughing at the two, "You two are ridiculous." she grinned and stood up to stretch and make her way over to the fridge and pull out a bottle of soda.

"Can we talk about earlier?" Isaac asked when he put the last of the washing away, leaving the glass items to air dry naturally. Stiles frowned and shook her head, "Come on Stiles, you scared me. What happened?"

"I didn't know then and I don't know now," she retorted and her heart skipped a beat, Derek's brow arched at that as he dried his hands before checking on the brownies for her. Isaac frowned and crossed his arms, "We're not discussing this _here_ Is aac. Pout all you want  _scarfy_ , it's not happening." she snapped and turned to leave the kitchen. 

Isaac looked back to Derek in question who simply sighed, after taking the brownies out of the oven to cool, "Do as she asks, she's going to be difficult soon anyway," he explained and Isaac frowned in confusion, "When you start to recognise her scent further, you'll understand. Lets go."

"But I already recognise scent. I can pick her out of a crowd and I know when she's not feeling herself." Isaac pushed lowly, so only Derek's ears could here, as they made their way to the lounge. Stiles stood from her position on the couch and Derek fell into the seat, bringing a leg round for Stiles to snuggle into the V of his legs.

"Yes, you recognise Stiles, but you'll recognise the scents her body gives off that's not just her emotional state." he replied when Stiles wasn't looking at him, she curled up and gave Isaac a cushion, the youngest pup sitting on the floor by Derek's leg and in easy reach space for Stiles's hand. 

"Like what?" Isaac asked, leaning on Derek's leg slightly and the older man sighed,

"Again, I know you guys are talking to each other, want to share?" Stiles spoke up before Derek could, flicking through the channels on the television, "It's rude by the way. Talking so quietly that only wolves can hear with humans present."

"Derek is saying that I'll soon recognise scents that your body will give off and I have no idea what he's talking about... Took me long enough to recognise your emotional scents, " Isaac stated with a shrug of his shoulders and tilted his back to the sofa, staring at the ceiling, "is it to do with that scent she 's had lately? The one that smells like... warm milk or... freshly baked bread or-"

"Wait a sec, that's a scent my ' _body_ ' is giving off?" Stiles asked and sat up, leaning a hand on Derek's chest as she faced him, "Peter said something about my scent being different. Asked if you guys were being any different lately... and you have..."

"It doesn't matter Stiles, it's fine." Derek tried to wave it off, but the tips of his ears turned a shade red and Stiles' doe eyes narrowed in suspicion,

"Tell me." she demanded and Isaac nodded behind her, face mildly confused yet amused at the hold she seemed to have over Derek, who scratched his beard unconsciously, 

"Well, it's rather embarrassing..." her tried but Stiles made a noise and slapped his chest, "Fine. Stiles you're ovulating, which is instantly making your scent much more attractive to wolves because you're also a pack mother." 

"You can tell when my kid is ovulating?" the sheriff asked from the bottom of the stairs and Derek stiffened underneath her and she found herself frowning in thought,

"Daddy  _shh_ , it's fine. What does it mean for alphas?" she then asked and Derek only shrugged then,

"Probably the same, if you're unclaimed in their eyes," he informed and Stiles stared at him with a knowing look, "Just more attractive because if they are without the strength of a strong pack mother, they want to..." he paused when he noticed her dad sit down in the arm chair near them (With the best view of the screen too).

"Have sex with my daughter, Hale?" he asked and Derek gulped and nodded, uncomfortable.

"Breed." he corrected quietly, head down in some kind of shame and Stiles laughed loudly, causing him to then look up at the younger brunette in pure confusion as if she had grown two heads.

"Dad, makes sense when I was taken those two other times by alphas then." she supplied her dad and twisted in Derek's arms and got herself settled, hand in Isaac's hair once again.

"Because they wanted to impregnate you Kiddo." he grumbled and Stiles shook her head,

"I'm still taking it as a compliment. Scent or not they were willing to want my body, even if they didn't stand a chance in hell, and that's a nice little boost to the ego," she explained with a shrug, "Let's not forget that I can take care of myself old man, I just try to not be stupid enough to do it myself when I have a pack of wolves and a banshee who can help." she smiled fondly, nails scratching Isaac's scalp, the younger wolf purring under her faintly.

"And this isn't weird to you?" Derek asked, looking round to see her face,

"Oh hell yeah, it totally makes sense why Isaac was extra  _nuzzly _ on my stomach this morning," she stated and arched a brow in his direction and his head dipped again at that, ears red, "but it's also a wolf thing so I  _kinda _ get it. It just means I need to be more prepared for if I get kidnapped again, which I think I have to. I'm studying that stupid book of runes, so it'll help with protection and the only alpha in the pack is Scott now so I don't have a problem there." she got herself settled and smiled to her dad.

"And Scott-" 

"Ew! _Dad,_ " she frowned at him, her hand shooting out beside her to find a pillow, Derek handing her one so she could throw it at her dad,

"Okay I get it! You're safe kid." he laughed and she grinned before snuggling back into Derek, one of his arms instantly wrapping around her and her free hand still scratching Isaac's head.

"What if you didn't have your abilities?" Isaac asked after a short moment, "Or even Mountain Ash..."

She felt Derek stiffen, a low rumbling in his chest and she patted his hand soothingly, "I always carry mountain ash with me so there's no worries there," she reason and felt Derek relax behind her, "and lets not forget I am practically glued to my phone so the chances of me not being able to call to blind text SOS will be slim."

"There isn't a moment when that girl _doesn't_ hav e her phone." she heard her dad grumble quietly and Derek huffed a laugh behind her. Stiles pursed her lips before blowing a raspberry to her father and threw the remote to him. She had enough channel surfing for the evening.

"Put on sports. You'll make the pups happy." she smirked and could feel the way Derek rolled his eyes at her.

* * *

She was hot. Like it was stifling hot. Waking up this hot was not a welcomed thing (and she was a sucker for being curled up by warmth so that was saying something) . She tried to shift, but felt a weight on her tighten around her torso and she huffed in her frus tration. Seems like Isaac had decided to crawl into bed with her and Derek and with two furnaces covering her, she felt smothered. She shifted again and felt a familiar rumble on her back and by her ear,

"Stop moving." Derek warned lowly and Stiles sighed,

"I'm hot." she murmured quietly, not wanting to wake Isaac up,

"Deal with it." he muttered and she felt his nose nuzzled behind her ear, huffing every now and then, 

"I'm thirsty?" she tried and shifted again, making Derek pull her closer to his body and he rumbled in warning again,

"No you're not." he sighed, he was obviously not even awake himself yet,

"Well then I need to pee," she sighed and carefully twisted in his arms, Isaac moved with her and moved his arm around her so he could spoon her back. Stiles leaned her head  back so she could see Derek's red eyes glowing in the dark, "I get that you're both concerned, I do, but it's a freaking sauna in here with both of you." 

Derek sighed and leaned forward to rub his heavily stubbled cheek against hers, "Would you like me to push the comforter off?" he asked, voice still heavy in his sleep and chest rumbling in what seemed to be... approval.

"Please?" she gave in, looks like they weren't willing to let her go tonight. It was only tonight that she would have to put up with it. At least it better had be. She was a heavy  snuggler with Derek and didn't mind the early morning snuggles with both him and Isaac, but combine the two and all three of them sleeping... It would probably be a welcomed thing in Winter and still having a window cracked open, but it wasn't. It wasn't exactly _hot_ outside , but it was warm.  Warm enough for her current predicament to be uncomfortable.

Derek pushed the comforter off the two of them (Careful of Isaac because he liked to bury himself) and she felt Isaac squeeze her gently and nuzzle her between her shoulder blades. Stiles welcome the cooler air and sighed in content, "Better?" Derek moved away from her cheek and she felt herself smile, cuddling in and nuzzling  the crook of his neck gratefully,

"Thank you Der." she sighed and got comfortable. Derek rumbled and buried his nose into her hair, taking deep breaths before settling again in content...

* * *

"And this is because you're..."

"Ovulating. I _know_." Stiles replied to Allison and sighed into her morning coffee. They were on a study period in the library and Allison (Being the actual real life Disney Princess)  had made sure that Stiles had an actual coffee . (Well, a peppermint de-caff mocha because this is still Stiles and she will still be bouncing off the walls if she has an actual coffee. At least the chocolate side will give her a small buzz to help).

"Which means they must know you're coming close to your monthly," Lydia deduced after closing her book and looking to the two, "How's Derek with handling you?" she asked and Stiles flushed deeply, burying her face into her arm,

" _Why_?" she whined  pitifully and shook her head, Allison ran her fingers through her friends hair sympathetically, "Isaac is used to it so it's fine... Derek... well I'm not too sure. I spend most of my time in bed or on the sofa with Isaac so I guess we'll see. Last month though, Derek was good to always go and get me what I needed..." 

"What do you mean?  Like you say you need Midol and he goes and gets it?" Allison asked and Stiles paused, sipping her coffee, before she nodded,

"Pretty much yeah. I need a cuddle and stuff, he'll do that when Isaac can't... even if he can - depends on who gets there first really." she explained and Lydia gave Allison a knowing smile - the kind that Stiles seriously hated when she was on the receiving end.

"Interesting..." Lydia nodded and sipped her coffee and Stiles arched a brow in her direction, "Well, are there any updates on the whole Jackson situation?"

"You're sneaky and sly and I hate that I love you, but yes, yes there are." Stiles pushed her hair back from her shoulder - a move she had perfected from spending a ridiculous  amount of time with Lydia.

"And? When is he coming in?" Allison asked, leaning forward and Stiles smiled at her friend, "You're picking him up aren't you? With Derek?"

"Yeah, tomorrow morning. I've had dad call the school to basically give me the rest of the week off," Stiles explained and shrugged, "They tried to not let him, but he's sheriff and I've turned in the next week worth of assignments and picked up new ones. Lydia, I know you'll be coming over to give me notes at some point so  _really _ the only thing that will look bad is my attendance, but then again that doesn't matter because that went down hill several months ago when the night terrors started, so I don't really think it's going to matter," Stiles rambled and paused so she could sip her coffee thoughtfully, "Besides, as long as I've got the grades I want, good recommendations from teachers and some good references I think I'm all good. Especially when I decide I want to go to college -  _ If_ I decide that I want to go. "

"You should definitely come to NYU with us." Lydia spoke up and Stiles smiled, but shook her head, 

"I can't leave home and Pack," she explained with a small smile, "Besides, as great as the idea of living in New York is, I already know it's not for me. Like it's so not for me it's  kind of hilarious ."

"Sometimes people find themselves in the city." Allison commented and Stiles rolled her eyes,

"And maybe all I need is to just find myself in good old Beacon Hills. Look guys, I love you, but we've discussed this. I don't need to go to college to find myself or to live," she explained with a solemn expression, "The fact that I'm alive and well currently is enough for me. _Y_ _es_ there has to be adjustments and strict routines, but think about it: How strict have my routines been recently. How long have we been sat here and I've not had to get my computer out to do some work because I feel like I'm not keeping myself busy enough. I'm doing really well at the moment."

"But your meditating -" Allison tried, face concerned,

"Is taking some work. Nothing is perfect. If I have to work a bit harder with the meditating then fine. I'm able to relax more in a way I used to that I haven't in  almost a year now." Stiles placed her empty coffee cup besides her with a little more force than she intended, but the message was clear: This conversation is done.

"Someone's been getting a little too much advice in the 'Be a better Scott McCall' program..." Lydia smirked and Stiles had to laugh out loud.

"Positive thinking Lydia. Try it sometime." she winked.

* * *

Stiles was sat on the floor of her room with books, her computer and even a tablet, in front of her. She had music playing quietly in her ear ( soft instrumental music with out  vocals to help encourage focus )  as she drew various runes, typing up their description on the computer. One of the main things Stiles did to help herself study was create (both in a book and electronically) bestiaries and various other books (For instances this one was about the runes she had to study). The long slender fingers of one hand skimmed over the pages of one of the books and the other was typing away as fast as it could on the small computer, eyes moving from book to screen. She occasionally took breaks to push her glasses up her nose ,  drink her water and  very occasionally check her phone . The glasses weren't a necessarily new  thing for her, in fact she ha d always been supposed to wear them when she would be on her computer back home, but she just always forgot. The glasses long neglected under a pile of clothes, or  even  books. 

A gentle hand on the back of her head and fingers in her loose hair, had the girl jump and rip the ear buds from her ear as she looked up to see Derek crouched by her, face concerned, "You didn't answer when I texted you," he explained and Stiles looked to her phone, he had messaged her a couple of times it seemed, "You okay?"

Stiles remained still, Derek's hand delicately caressing her hair sending shivers down her spine, before she nodded, "Y-Yeah. Sorry, I was just..." she tried to explain, but he just smiled softly - well if you could call it a smile - and nodded.

"Stiles, I get it. You zeroed in on this, but even you need breaks sometimes. I made dinner."  he removed his hand from her hair and she almost wanted to whine from it. Almost.   


"I had been taking breaks." she defended as she saved everything on her computer,

"Not proper breaks. Now come on, before we lose you to this again," her nudged her and stood up, obviously not willing to leave her alone until she was with him. Stiles groaned at this and turned everything off before following - begrudgingly at that -  behind him, "I made burgers."

" _Nice_ ," Stiles grinned and pushed her glasses off her face and into her hair, "From scratch?"

"No, I went out and bought some from the drive thru." Derek deadpanned and Stiles chuckled and patted his arm affectionately as they made their way to the dining area. Isaac had already started preparing a burger. 

" _Whoa_ Big Guy, you made a spread." She commented as her brows shot up at seeing various dishes with different burger fillings. Salad, bacon, cheese, condiments, onion rings, ham and basically anything she had available in the kitchen.

"I didn't want to assume what you two wanted, so this way you can choose." he explained quietly, ignoring the way Isaac snorted as he added another burger patty to his slowly building burger .

"No, no this is awesome big guy. We should do it on pack nights." she smiled and sat down, eyes landing on the take out bag in front and she arched a brow at him in question.

"You mentioned wanting curly fries earlier. I got Isaac to go get you a portion." he shrugged and started to make his own burger. Stiles had to smile at that and bit the inside of her cheek before she looked to Isaac in question. 

The younger wolf nodded with a smile, "I got extra because I thought that if you get hungry after dinner, you would make puddi -"

Stiles accepted the bag from Derek with a laugh, "That's  _so_  not how this works Pup ." she open the bag and emptied all the fries into the free large bowl on the table before serving herself a large portion (of course). She saw the way Isaac seemed to pout as he ate a fry, yet he seemed pleased. She smiled softly and looked to Derek who was smiling at the younger wolf as he created himself a burger and something just seemed to warm her heart. Being sat at the table with her boys - well within pack that was - felt right.

"So I don't want to be that guy, but I'm going to be," Isaac spoke up after a short moment of silence as they ate, "We need to talk about what happened at the Nemeton." Stiles had a mouthful of curly fries as he spoke and almost wanted to spit it out, instead she swallowed the lump harshly. She felt a hand on her knee and looked to Derek sat next to her before he placed her hand on his, gripping it tightly.

"I don't remember what happened." she repeated, the wolves hearing that familiar skip of her heart in her practised lie.

"Why are you lying to us? Don't you trust us?" Isaac put his food down, face frowned in that ridiculously adorable way he does when he's frustrated, except Stiles can see that his hurt so visibly that she can almost feel it in her heart. Her jaw clenched and she sighed, her hand squeezing Derek's tightly.

"I saw somethings. Maybe it's the Nemeton, maybe it's the energies from the currents," she spoke up as she tried to not think back to the images she saw, "It's true when I say I don't remember it, but it's a half truth. I just remember this feeling of... pure elation yet it felt  _wrong_. Everything about it felt wrong."

"You mentioned that meditating wasn't working in the past..." Isaac spoke up and Stiles shook her head,

"It’s not that it's not working, it just..." Stiles tried to smile at the younger wolf comfortingly,

"It's not feeling right, " Derek finished for her and the young girl nodded carefully, "When did it start feeling like this?" Stiles remained silent, but squeezed his hand as she looked down to his plate. Isaac looked between the two before he whined softly, "When Cora and I came back." 

"A little after." Stiles corrected and Derek nodded before he moved his hand from her knee, but she gripped his hand tightly.

"I need to go for a walk." he muttered lowly as if for just Stiles to hear, but they all knew Isaac heard him too. Stiles risked a look to him and she saw his eyes were masked from his emotions,

"Please come back." she whispered and he nodded, pressing a kiss into her hair. She then released his hand as both her and Isaac watched him leave the room and then eventually the loft...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know it's been a long ass while, but things have been insane IRL and I don't know how to explain it, but my backlog of pre-written chapters have been used up and it'll take me some time to get that back. I've already started on chapter 15, so when I am at least a couple pages into 16, I'll post 15 :)  
> Anyway! Next chapter I'll bring Jackson back, because I miss my arrogant baby. Other than that, anything in particular you all want to see?  
> Let me know. Whether here or Tumblr. ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse all and any mistakes you see on here. This is un-beta'd and just proof read my lil ol' me. You may also find some random gaps in words or larger gaps between word. It tends to happy when I upload the chapter from word to here. I try and catch as many as I can =]
> 
> Muchos Love to you all  
> Lennatha <3


End file.
